


Worth Having

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Omega Jared, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de GreenBird. Inspirado en un prompt para el SPN Kink Meme.  La familia de Jared nunca ha escondido que lo odian por ser un Omega. Ellos piensan que le hace débil y su existencia deshonra a su familia. Cuando descubren que el hijo del rey está buscando una pareja, saltan ante la oportunidad de librarse de él e incrementar su posición social. Creen que algo bueno debería venir de la plaga en sus vidas. Jared es cualquier cosa menos débil. Es inteligente y fuerte, sin mencionar que no es pequeño. Sus hermanos han tenido gran placer al informarle lo que será el resto de su vida. Él sólo puede esperar permanecer en casa y estar embarazado, su único propósito en la vida será servir a las necesidades sexuales de su pareja y proveerle herederos. Incluso sugieren que nunca se le permitirá salir de la habitación. Jared se rehúsa a permitir que eso suceda y se jura que no caerá sin pelear. Está completamente desprevenido cuando el hijo Alfa del rey, Jensen, le trata como algo precioso y en realidad está interesado en llegar a conocerle mejor. Jared no se fía, convencido de que hay algún tipo de truco y Jensen se transformará en cualquier segundo y le tratará exactamente como los hermanos de Jared dijeron que haría</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481686) by [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird). 
  * A translation of [Worth Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481686) by [GreenBird (lovestryker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird). 



> Jared tiene 17 en la mayor parte de la historia, pero no consideraría este fic del tipo 'con un menor' (underage). Por otra parte, la amenaza de sin consentimiento (threat of non-con) sucede solamente en una escena.

 

Jared disminuyó la velocidad de la caminadora y agarró la toalla en la barandilla para secarse, conforme controlaba su respiración. Ejercitarse siempre le ayudaba a calmarse, a centrarse, y sabía que necesitaría todo el autocontrol que pudiera reunir para la cena familiar a la que estaba siendo obligado a asistir esa noche. Más temprano, ese día, su madre le había dicho que su padre tenía un gran anuncio que hacer y que su hermana, hermano y la esposa de éste se les unirían.

-“ _La cena será a las siete en punto. He elegido un atuendo para ti, esta sobre tu cama. Sólo el cielo sabe con qué te aparecerías si no lo hubiese hecho_ ”- le había dicho con una mirada de desprecio- “ _Y trata de hacer algo con tu cabello. Se ve ridículo, cayendo en tu rostro por todas partes_ ”

Jared había estado de rodillas en el pequeño huerto que sus padres le permitieron tener a regañadientes ( _‘En el rincón más alejado del patio, detrás de la casa. Ya es bastante malo que seas un omega; evidentemente, no necesitamos que alguien te vea jugando con tierra’_ , había dicho su madre). Era uno de los pocos sitios en el que Jared se sentía verdaderamente contento consigo mismo. Su cocinera era una amable Beta viuda, quien alegremente utilizaba los vegetales y las hierbas que Jared cultivaba. Algunas veces dejaba que Jared le ayudara a cocinar si no había nadie en casa y más de una vez su familia había elogiado su guiso sin saber que, en realidad, él había preparado la comida.

-“ _Siete en punto, Jared_ ”- había dicho su madre, dándole la espalda y regresando a la casa. Jared había suspirado mientras renuentemente limpiaba sus herramientas de jardín y las regresaba al cobertizo, después se dirigió al interior de la casa, al gimnasio. Tendría que apurarse si quería conseguir ejercitarse.

Cuando su latido cardiaco se ralentizó, bajó de la caminadora y encontró a su hermana sonriéndole con suficiencia desde el umbral. Giselle era dos años mayor que Jared; a sus veinte, era una estudiante de tercer año en una universidad privada a una ciudad de distancia. Era una Beta y su plan era tener una carrera en medicina pediátrica, casarse con un Alfa rico y usar a un Omega ‘inferior’ para parir a sus hijos— _‘¿por qué querría que mi cuerpo pase a través de eso? Claro, quiero tener hijos, pero no soy una esclava de mi biología como tú, Jared’_.

Jared había sido educado en casa. Cuando cumplió los catorce y para gran horror de sus padres se hizo evidente que era un Omega, lo sacaron de la escuela. Ellos no habían querido ‘desperdiciar’ su dinero en un tutor, pero su tío James les había convencido de que, a largo plazo, Jared sería más valioso para ellos si le permitían completar su educación. Aceptaron a regañadientes, y aunque Jared extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos, sabía que tenía suerte de que por lo menos le hubiesen dejado terminar la escuela. Una vez había abordado el tema de la Universidad con su padre, pero la humillación provocada por esa conversación fue suficiente para incluso detener las fantasías que había albergado de algún día vivir por su cuenta.

-“ _Jared eres un Omega. Te dejé tener un tutor, pero no voy a desperdiciar más dinero en ti. Irás con el Alfa que sea el mejor postor cuando cumplas 18 y ya no serás nuestro problema_ ”

Jared trató de ignorar a Giselle, pero ella le bloqueó la salida- “¿Por qué te molestas, Jared? No es como que a cualquiera que sea el Alfa con el que termines le vaya a importar tu apariencia. Dudo que incluso te deje salir de la habitación. Sólo serás un agujero húmedo para él, usado para tener bebés en cadena”

-“Déjame en paz”- murmuró chocándola con el hombro al pasar junto a ella.

-“Oh, ¿nuestro gatito tiene garras hoy?”- dijo con una risa burlona que le siguió por el pasillo.

 

***

 

Jared se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y empujó la comida en su plato. Nadie había reconocido su presencia y no sabía por qué su madre insistió en que asistiera. Sabía que ellos estarían más felices si comía en la cocina, como siempre hacía cuando tenían una cena familiar. Intentó no pensar sobre cómo era antes de que descubrieran lo que era. Él había sido un miembro de la familia valioso y querido, consentido por todos al ser el más joven.

-“¡Jared!”- su madre le espetó- “Intenta poner atención”

Jared miró alrededor de la mesa. Su madre, obviamente, había estado intentando llamar su atención, mientras había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-“Lo siento”- murmuró.

-“Como estaba diciendo”- dijo su padre con una mirada mordaz- “Hoy recibí una muy interesante llamada telefónica de la Agencia de Omegas”

Eso sin duda llamó la atención de Jared. Él no cumpliría dieciocho hasta dentro de otros cuatro meses, la edad a la cual un Omega podía ser registrado y vendido a un Alfa, por lo que pensó que todavía tenía algo de tiempo. Vivir en el hogar de su niñez era una pesadilla solitaria, pero la idea de ser vendido a un desconocido era aún peor.

Solamente el 10% de la población era Omega y los números menguaban cada año. Los Omegas eran considerados débiles y lentos, siendo su único uso ser una fábrica de bebés. Desde que las Alfas y Betas mujeres estaban siendo cada vez más fértiles con cada generación, el valor de los Omegas había caído más.

Los Alfas y Betas tenían completa autonomía y libertad, eran capaces de ir y venir a su antojo, tomando sus propias decisiones y siendo dueños de sí mismos. Los Omegas generalmente eran escondidos como un sucio secretito de la familia. Cuando cumplían 18 se les registraba en la Agencia de Omegas manejada por el Gobierno y podían ser adquiridos por cualquier persona con el dinero suficiente. Aquellos comprados eran usados típicamente para reproducción o como sirvientes. Los que no habían sido comprados para cuando tuvieran 20, eran enviados a ‘campamentos’ especiales, donde los utilizaban como mano de obra gratuita dondequiera que el gobierno les necesitara. Jared pensaba que sería mejor ser enviado a un campamento; sabía que sería una vida dura, pero al menos estaría rodeado de otros Omegas y no podría ser utilizado por algún imbécil rico como un juguete sexual de tamaño natural.

-“El hijo más joven del Rey Robert, el Príncipe Jensen, está listo para casarse y comenzar una familia. Por alguna razón desconocida, quiere casarse con un Omega. Él tiene algunos requerimientos muy específicos y tú, Jared, coincides con ellos casi exactamente”

-“Pero todavía no tengo 18”- dijo Jared.

Su padre resopló- “¿Crees que eso importa? Engrasé algunas palmas para conseguir registrarte antes y es algo bueno que lo hiciera, chico. Casarte con el Príncipe Jensen no sólo impulsaría nuestra posición social, al unir nuestra familia con los Ackles, sino que también nos libraría de ti antes de lo esperado. Es un todos ganan. La boda está programada para dentro de dos semanas.

-“¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… ni siquiera le conozco. No quiero—”

-“No importa lo que quieras, Jared”- le interrumpió su padre con tono gélido- “Esto es lo mejor que podíamos esperar por tener una decepción como tú. Es, sin duda, mejor de lo que jamás soñamos que podría suceder. Te casarás con él y harás lo que te diga. Ya has traído suficiente vergüenza a esta familia. ¿Entendiste?”

Jared bajó los ojos, maldiciendo el instinto de someterse a su padre- “Si, señor”

 

 

***

 

 

Después del anuncio de su padre, Jared fue ignorado una vez más conforme la conversación giró en torno a la próxima boda y lo que significaría para la familia. En silencio, Jared se escabulló de la mesa y fue a su habitación. Aguantando las lágrimas hasta que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada detrás de él; no necesitaba darle a su familia más municiones en su contra.

Se deslizó hasta el piso, con las rodillas contra el pecho y el rostro enterrado en sus brazos. Se permitió llorar por unos minutos y después, con enojo se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. No dejaría que esto le quiebre. Era digno de algo; él podría ser algo, si solamente alguien le diera una oportunidad. Había sobresalido en la escuela cuando se la había permitido ir y su tutor siempre estaba impresionado por su rápida comprensión y creatividad.

Tal vez, el Príncipe le permitiría cierta libertad. Seguramente tendría mejores cosas que hacer durante el día que cuidar de su Omega. Tal vez, podría hacer un trato con el hombre. Jared no pelearía contra él a cambio de un poquito de libertad. Negó con la cabeza. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Si el Príncipe quería casarse con un Omega, debería haber algo mal con él. Tal vez, estaba horriblemente desfigurado o era cruel y quería tener a un juguete que no se resistiera. Jared miró con nostalgia la computadora en su escritorio. Sus padres la consiguieron por insistencia de su tutor, tenía algunos años y era de un modelo de la más baja calidad. Desafortunadamente, el limitado acceso a Internet que tenía se lo habían quitado cuando terminó sus estudios. Le hubiese gustado ser capaz de buscar alguna información sobre su futuro esposo. Sabía del Rey y su hija, Sarah, quien era su heredera al trono, pero no sabía nada del resto de la familia.

Lentamente se preparó para la cama, resignado a un futuro en el que no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

 

 

***

 

 

La siguiente semana y media pareció volar y ser interminable al mismo tiempo. Jared recibió la visita del Médico de la Corte, donde fue examinado y tratado como un animal siendo preparado para ser exhibido. Pasó incontables horas de pie en un pequeño banco, intentando evadir ser pinchado con alfileres mientras un equipo de sastres trabajaba en hacerle un adecuado guardarropa en el poco tiempo que les habían dado. Eso, en realidad, le había dado un poco de esperanza de que se le permitiría salir de casa, pero su hermano rápidamente había desechado esa idea al decirle que incluso los caballos eran arreglados elegantemente de vez en cuando.

Su madre estaba constantemente sermoneándole acerca de recordar sus modales, sentarse derecho, cepillar su cabello, hacer esto y no aquello, hasta que finalmente sólo se ajustó a ello. Su padre le ignoró después de darle un discurso sobre permanecer en su mejor conducta y no estropear las cosas para su familia. Su hermana, hermano y cuñada se quedaron en la casa la semana de la boda, aprovechando cada oportunidad para recordarle a Jared que estaba siendo vendido como una puta y que probablemente estaría encadenado a la cama, obligado a ponerse de rodillas cada vez que el Príncipe lo exigiera.

-“Va a embarazarte un par de veces y después se deshará de ti”- se había burlado Giselle, antes de volverse a su hermano- “Hey, ¿crees que aún tengan un calabozo en el palacio?”- ellos se rieron y Jared hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitarles tanto como fue posible después de eso.

 

 

***

 

 

Fue el miércoles antes de la boda, cuando Jared fue llamado a la puerta principal por la sirvienta. Había un hombre alto que le esperaba junto a la puerta- “¿Jared?”- dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Jared dudó. No había estrechado la mano de nadie desde que su condición de Omega había sido revelada y no estaba seguro si era un truco creado por su familia o no. Reacio, se acercó y estrechó la mano del hombre con rapidez, antes de meter sus manos en el fondo de sus bolsillos.

El hombre no pareció desanimado por la aparente falta de modales de Jared. Su sonrisa se suavizó- “Mi nombre es Ty. Soy el asistente personal del Príncipe Jensen. Él me pidió pasar y—”

-“¡Jared Tristán Padalecki! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- su madre prácticamente chilló mientras se interponía rápidamente entre los dos hombres- “Lo siento, señor, Jared sabe que no debe estar fuera de su habitación, molestando a nuestros visitantes. Soy Joyce—”

Fue el turno de Ty de interrumpir, su sonrisa volviéndose fría- “Estoy aquí para ver a Jared, por petición del Príncipe Jensen”- se volvió hacia Jared, ignorando de forma efectiva a una indignada Joyce- “¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado, Sr. Padalecki?”

Jared miró nerviosamente entre Ty y su madre. El rostro de su madre estaba rojo y Ty parecía estar intentado contener la risa. Jared decidió que definitivamente le agradaba- “Uh, sí. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca, es por aquí”

Ty siguió a Jared por el pasillo con paneles de caoba y se aseguró de que su madre no los había seguido antes de cerrar las puertas- “¿Siempre está así de tensa?”

Jared rió- “Eso no fue nada”

-“Apuesto que te alegras de salir de aquí”

La sonrisa de Jared vaciló y tartamudeó con muy poco entusiasmo- “Si, señor”

-“¿Podemos sentarnos, Jared? ¿Está bien si te llamo Jared?”

Jared le dirigió a Ty una mirada de incredulidad- “¿Cómo más me llamarías?”

-“Sr. Padalecki. Después del sábado supongo que te llamaría, bueno, no estoy seguro exactamente. ¿Sr. Ackles, tal vez?”

Jared se hundió en uno de los sillones de cuero frente a la chimenea de piedra y Ty se sentó frente a él- “Jared, está bien”- dijo débilmente. No estaba seguro si Ty se burlaba o jugaba con él, aunque parecía bastante genuino.

-“Todo esto es un shock para ti, ¿cierto?”

Jared asintió aturdido.

-“Jen— el Príncipe Jensen”- se corrigió Ty- “Temía que probablemente lo fuera. Él quería conocerte antes, pero con el protocolo de la boda real y todo eso”- dijo Ty agitando su mano en un gesto de disgusto- “Son un montón de tonterías, si me preguntas”

Jared se atragantó un poco ante eso, haciendo reír a Ty- “Obviamente, quise decir eso con el debido respeto”- dijo con un guiño- “De cualquier modo, el Príncipe Jensen me pidió pasar y darte esto”- Ty deslizó un sobre del interior de su chaqueta por encima de la mesita de coctel entre las sillas- “Y para asegurarme de que supieras lo que estaba pasando”

Jared simplemente lo miró sin expresión- “De acuerdo, tomaré tu silencio para decir que no tienes ni idea. Mañana, tú y tu familia serán llevados a Palacio y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que tu habitación esté bien alejada de la de tu madre. El viernes es la reunión oficial de las familias. La prensa estará ahí, igual que la corte. El sábado en la mañana será la ceremonia de la boda. Esa tarde, el Rey te presentará a las personas y por la noche será la recepción. Desafortunadamente, el Príncipe Jensen tiene deberes que le impiden llevarte de luna de miel de inmediato, pero dijo que te asegurará que lo hará tan pronto como sea capaz”

El rostro de Jared estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban para el momento que Ty terminó con su explicación. No tenía idea de que la boda sería tan complicada, ni tan pública. Sus padres no le habían dado ninguna indicación o preparado de alguna manera.

De repente, sintió como si su garganta se cerrara y no podía obtener suficiente aire. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera escaparle del pecho y sus manos se entumecieron. Ty rápidamente se arrodilló frente a él, frotando sus hombros y ayudándole a controlar su respiración. Jared no supo cuánto tiempo se sentaron así, pero cuando se recompuso estaba exhausto y su camisa estaba pegada a su piel con sudor frío. Podía sentir la sombra de vergüenza en sus mejillas y no reunía sus ojos con los de Ty.

Ty se puso de pie, manteniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jared para reconfortarle- “Tus padres realmente han hecho un buen número contigo, ¿cierto, chico?”

Jared no supo que decir a eso, por lo que guardó silencio.

-“¿Estás bien, ahora?”- asintió Jared- “Lee la carta. Te aseguró que te hará sentir mejor. Fue un placer conocerte, Jared”- Jared asintió de nuevo y Ty salió de la habitación discretamente.

Jared se sentó en silencio por unos minutos, su cabeza girando y palpitando por el ataque de pánico, con todo lo que le acababan de decir. No se confiaba. Ty había parecido sincero, pero probablemente era un truco. Su hermano y hermana se habían deleitado en hacerle a Jared ese tipo de cosas cuando aún vivían en casa. Le decían que tenían una sorpresa para él, o que iban a alguna parte, solamente para descubrir más tarde que Jared no estaba incluido. No había tardado mucho en aprender a no confiar en ellos, ¿por qué el Príncipe Jensen sería mejor? ¿El chico que estaba comprando un esposo?

Jared cogió la carta y la puso en su bolsillo, escondiéndola bajo su camiseta. No tenía idea de que había en ella, pero estaba seguro que no era nada que quisiera compartir con su familia. Salió de la biblioteca, intentando ir a su habitación para ducharse y empacar las pocas y exiguas pertenencias que quería llevar con él; pero fue detenido en la parte inferior de las escaleras por su hermano, Cole.

-“Escuché que tenías un visitante, hermanito. ¿Quién era?”

Jared mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo. Cole era un Alfa y nunca tuvo miedo de usar su estatus en contra de su hermano menor- “Su nombre es Ty y es el asistente del Príncipe”

-“Hmm, te ves… sudado”- dijo Cole, contemplándolo mientras rodeaba a Jared. Jared era alto, especialmente para un Omega, pero Cole era aún más alto y una de las pocas personas que de verdad podría hacerle sentir físicamente pequeño- “Oh, entiendo. ¿Estaba aquí para probar la mercancía?”

-“¡No!”- soltó Jared, su rostro y cuello calentándose, lo cual sólo hizo que Cole se riera de forma amenazante.

-“Apuesto que te empinó justo sobre el respaldo del sofá, ¿no es así? Quería asegurarse que el Príncipe no obtenga mercancía usada. ¿Te mojaste para él? apostaría a que te metió un dedo por el coño, ¿se aseguró de que estuvieras bien apretado para la polla real? Estoy seguro de que no fue lo bastante estúpido para follarte, pero apostaría a que te puso de rodillas después. ¿Te folló el rostro? ¿Se aseguró de que el agujero de tu cabeza fuera tan acogedor como el de tu culo?”

Jared intentó contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil y corrieron por sus mejillas libremente mientras lloraba en silencio. Había idolatrado a su hermano cuando era pequeño y Cole había sido cariñoso y complaciente, dejando que Jared se colara con él y sus amigos más a menudo que no. Pero todo eso había cambiado de la noche a la mañana cuando Jared no resultó ser un Alfa como su familia había esperado. Esta persona burlándose de él, siendo cruel y humillándole, no era el hermano mayor que Jared conoció y le desgarraba el corazón.

-“Basta, Cole, por favor”- susurró y trató de llegar a las escaleras. Cole lo agarró del brazo, tan fuerte que Jared estaba seguro tendría moretones por ello y lo jaló hasta que la espalda de Jared estuvo presionada contra el pecho de Cole. Jared pudo sentir la erección de su hermano apretada contra él y pensó que podría vomitar.

-“Aww, ¿mi pequeña putita Omega va a llorar? Solloza todo lo que quieras, aquí a nadie le importa. Tal vez debería ponerte de rodillas yo mismo, ver cuán lejos dentro de tu garganta puedo llegar sin que tengas arcadas. Apuesto que te mojarías por mí, ¿cierto? Probablemente rogarías por tener la polla de tu hermano en el culo”

-“Por favor Cole, por favor, déjame ir”- susurró Jared. Sabía que no sería capaz de detenerle si decidía cumplir su amenaza y nunca se había sentido más aterrorizado en su vida.

Cole se rió y apretó su erección contra Jared, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su padre entró por la puerta principal- “¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?”

-“Nada Papá, Jared y yo sólo estamos hablando”

-“Sí, eso parece”- su papá rió entre dientes- “Lamento estropear tu diversión, Cole, pero tu tío y tía llegarán pronto. Jared sube y quédate ahí. No te quiero aquí abajo y que arruines la cena”

Cole empujó a Jared y él tropezó, agarrándose al barandal en el último minuto y corrió escaleras arriba, con las carcajadas de su padre y hermano siguiéndole.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jared corrió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y preparó la ducha lo más caliente que pudo soportar. La puerta de su habitación no tenía cerradura, pero la del baño sí y Jared se sintió agradecido. Las crueles palabras de su hermano se pegaban a su piel como un residuo aceitoso, Jared talló y talló hasta casi sentirla en carne viva.

Se duchó y vistió, luego metió la silla de su escritorio bajo el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. No creía que Cole intentara algo más y estaba seguro de que en realidad la silla no detendría cualquier intento de entrar a la habitación, pero al menos le dio una ligera sensación de seguridad.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras daba vueltas al sobre en sus manos, una y otra vez. Después de lo que había experimentado con su hermano, no podía imaginar que la carta le hiciera sentir peor. Lentamente abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de costosa papelería.

 

 

_Querido Jared._

 

_Espero que al recibir esta carta te encuentres bien y esperando con ansias nuestra próxima boda, aunque me temó que no estarás tan emocionado como yo. Desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de cortejarte apropiadamente, pero estoy seguro de que estás consciente que tu estatus como Omega lo hace imposible. Me temo que nuestro primer encuentro no será hasta el viernes, en frente de nuestras familias y la prensa; y una presentación real oficial no es la manera en que un novio debería conocer a su prometido. Por lo que pensé que podría darte un poco de tranquilidad saber algunas cosas sobre mí antes de que eso ocurra._

_Aunque, para ser justos, primero debería decirte que ya conozco un poco sobre ti. Tu padre colocó una muy… detallada, supongo que se podría decir, descripción tuya en la Agencia de Omegas. Aunque, pienso que en su mayoría era sólo lo que pensó que un Alfa querría oír y no la verdad, lo cual probablemente hace que te preguntes cómo puedo decir que siento como si te conociera. Bueno, tu tutor, Michael Reynolds, es uno de los amigos de infancia de mi padre y lo considero como un tío. Él cena con mi familia al menos una vez al mes y siempre estaba hablándome de ti, de lo inteligente y creativo que eras. Lo amable, compasivo y guapo._

_Puedes hallarlo extraño, pero él vio en ti a alguien que pensó sería la pareja perfecta para mí. Desde temprana edad supe que no sólo deseaba casarme con un hombre, sino que quería casarme con un Omega, quien pudiera darme una familia propia sin involucrar a una madre de alquiler._

_En fin, cada vez que nos visitaba me decía un poco más sobre ti y contacté a la Agencia de Omegas para que me avisarán tan pronto tu padre te registrara. Espero que eso no me haga quedar mal ante tus ojos o te asuste de alguna manera. Te prometo que no tengo malas intenciones hacia ti, sólo quiero una oportunidad de llegar a conocerte y descubrir si eres la pareja perfecta que mi tío Michael piensa._

_No soy muy bueno describiéndome, pero lo intentaré. Tengo un poco más de seis pies de altura y cabello corto de color rubio oscuro. Mis ojos son verdes y tengo estas exasperantes pecas por todas partes. Soy asesor de mi padre y asisto a mi madre en su trabajo de caridad. Me gustan las viejas películas de terror, los deportes y tomar fotografías con la vieja cámara de mi abuelo. Supongo que, tal vez, soy un poquito aburrido en comparación con lo que la gente suele pensar que es un príncipe. Espero no desilusionarte._

 

_Estoy muy emocionado por conocerte, Jared._

_Atentamente_

_Jensen_

 

 

Jared leyó la carta tres veces, intentando comprender lo que estaba leyendo. Sintió que una chispa de esperanza se encendía en su pecho y luchó valientemente por extinguirla. No había manera de que fuera cierto aquello que decía la carta. Jared no podía deducir cuál era el truco, pero estaba seguro de que había uno. El Sr. Reynolds nunca mencionó tener alguna conexión con el Rey y, a pesar que siempre fue amable y apoyó a Jared, nunca le demostró verdadero afecto o le hizo creer que de alguna manera era especial. Se quedó dormido justo antes del amanecer, con la carta aún aferrada en la mano.

 

***

 

Jared despertó por un golpe en su puerta. Abrió los ojos medio dormido y miró al reloj antes de trastabillar para salir de la cama y abrir la puerta. Eran las diez de la mañana, lo cual significaba que sólo había conseguido unas pocas horas de sueño.

Gemma, su cocinera, estaba en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos. Ella había estado en su familia durante toda la vida de Jared y era la única en la casa que no le trataba como si no valiera nada- “¿Puedo entrar querido?”

-“Si, por supuesto”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa. Ella sería una de las pocas cosas que extrañaría.

Asentó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y luego tomo su mano y se sentó con él, al borde de la cama- “No bajaste a desayunar, así que lo traje para ti”

-“No dormí muy bien y no tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias”

-“Es comprensible, pero prométeme que intentarás comer un par de bocados; hice tu favorito”- cuando Jared asintió, continuó- “La vida ha sido muy injusta contigo, mi dulce niño. La manera en que tu familia te ha tratado…”- se quedó en silencio, la mano que no sujetaba la de Jared, se apretó en un puño- “Espero haber sido capaz de hacer las cosas, al menos, un poco soportables para ti. Traté de hablar con tu madre y padre sobre cómo te trataban, pero en fin”- se encogió de hombros.

Jared la envolvió en un abrazo, no tenía idea de que hubiese hecho eso por él.

Ella le abrazó fuerte antes de alejarse y palmear su mejilla- “Mi carta de renuncia está en el escritorio de tu padre. Tan pronto como te ayude a empacar tus cosas, dejare este lugar y no voy a volver”

-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”- la familia de Jared podría tratarle como a un leproso, pero siempre había sido amable con Gemma y él sabía lo que pensaban de ella como familia.

Ella negó con la cabeza- “Desearía que pudieras ver lo que veo en ti. Tu familia, bueno, ellos no son quienes pensaba que eran. La única razón por la que me he quedado tanto tiempo ha sido para intentar cuidar de ti”

Esta vez, cuando las lágrimas llegaron, Jared ni siquiera intento detenerlas- “No sé qué decir. No puedes hacer esto, no lo valgo”

-“No hay nada que decir. Ambos nos moveremos a cosas más grandes y mejores. Voy a quedarme con mi hija por un tiempo y consentir a mis nietos y tú, ¡tú vas a vivir en un verdadero palacio!”

Jared apartó la mirada y Gemma suavemente giró su rostro de vuelta hacia ella- “Sé lo que estás pensando. Has sido vendido a un hombre del que no sabes nada y sé lo que tu hermano y hermana te han estado diciendo por años. Ahora, nunca he conocido al Príncipe, pero he leído sobre él y le he visto en la televisión, pienso que es un buen hombre. Creo que te tratará bien. Tus padres te han mantenido muy resguardado, pero la cosas están cambiando Jared”

-“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué cosas?”

-“Cosas que harán de este mundo un lugar mucho mejor para ti. No va a ocurrir de la noche a la mañana pero sucederá”

Jared le dirigió una mirada escéptica- “¿Te he aconsejado mal en el pasado, jovencito?”- ella le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Jared sonrió un poco- “No, señora”

-“Es correcto. Así que tendrás que confiar en mi con esto”- colocó un trozo de papel en su mano- “Ese es el número de un celular que compré, uno de esos desechables que no tiene mi nombre adjunto. Lo tendré conmigo todo el tiempo y si me necesitas llama, de día o de noche”

-“Gemma, no puedes hacer eso. Podrías meterte en problemas”

-“No te preocupes por eso. No sé qué podría hacer para ayudarte, pero prometo que si se trata de ello, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por sacarte de ahí”

Jared la abrazó de nuevo y ella se puso de pie- “Vamos a que empaques”

 

***

 

Empacar no llevó mucho tiempo. La habitación de Jared no había cambiado desde que lo sacaron de la escuela y él había guardó las fotografías de sus amigos y familia, sus trofeos y premios cuando se volvió demasiado doloroso mirarlos cada día, sabiendo que no añadiría nuevos.

Le dio un adiós entre lágrimas a Gemma y luego se sentó en su cama, su maleta y bolsa de viaje a sus pies, esperando. Nadie le dijo cuando les recogería el automóvil y no tomó mucho tiempo para que se recostara y se quedara dormido. Fue despertado por su madre

-“Mírate, holgazaneando en la cama todo el día. ¡Levántate! El auto está aquí y tenemos que irnos”

Jared se levantó, estirando los brazos y bostezando.

-“Mírate. ¿Eso es lo que llevarás puesto?”- preguntó su madre con disgusto.

Jared miró hacia abajo. Tenía el mejor de sus dos pares de vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta azul marino que, aunque estaba un poco desgastada, era una de las mejores que poseía. Rara vez le daban ropa nueva y las ropas que su madre le hacía usar cuando era obligado a vestir elegante, no le permitían tenerlas en su habitación ( _‘Sólo las arruinaras, eres tan torpe, Jared’_ ).

-“¡Y mira tu cabello! Honestamente, no puedo imaginar lo que el Príncipe quiere contigo”- ella miró a Jared expectante, pero él no tenía idea de que podría hacer para hacerla feliz, así que sólo le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, ella resopló un suspiro enojado y giró sobre sus talones- “Bueno, vamos. Ciertamente no queremos llegar tarde y darle al Príncipe una razón para que nos deje encasquetados contigo”

Jared agarró sus maletas y siguió a su madre por las escaleras y afuera, donde una limosina les estaba esperando. El conductor tomó las cosas de Jared, mientras él se unía a su familia en el auto. Todos estaban charlando animadamente, hablando de lo que iban a hacer en el palacio y como todo el mundo iba a tenerles envidia después de la boda- “Quiero decir, ya sé que él es sólo un Omega, pero básicamente también nos convertiremos en parte de la realeza”- dijo Kristin, la esposa de Cole, con aire de suficiencia.

-“Hey Jared, te tengo un regalo”- dijo Cole, pasándole a Jared una simple caja negra con un moño rojo en la parte superior.

Jared aceptó la caja con vacilación, sabiendo que probablemente no era un regalo con el que quería tener algo que ver. Lo sostuvo en su regazo, con la esperanza de que no se viera obligado a abrirlo delante de todos, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, todos le estaban observando.

-“No seas grosero, Jared”- le regañó su padre- “Tu hermano tuvo la amabilidad de conseguir un regalo para ti, así que será mejor que lo abras y seas agradecido”

A regañadientes levantó la tapa, separó el papel de seda y se quedó mirando con horror a un gran tapón anal color rosa brillante. Rápidamente, cerró la tapa mientras Cole aullaba de risa.

-“¿Qué es, Jared? Vuelve a abrir esa caja y muéstranos lo que tu hermano te dio”- exigió su madre.

-“Mamá no creo—”

-“No le hables así a tu madre, jovencito”- espetó su padre.

Jared respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No lloraría enfrente de ellos. Sacó el tapón y lo sostuvo en alto para que todos pudieran verlo.

Todos, excepto su madre se rieron cuando vieron que era- “¿Qué es eso?”- preguntó, confundida. Giselle se inclinó y susurró al oído de su madre.

-“Oh, por el amor de Dios, Cole. No seas tan vulgar”- le reprendió Joyce, pero también había diversión en su voz.

-“Sólo estaba pensando en el bienestar de Jared, madre. Pensé que podría usar esto antes de la ceremonia, asegurarse de estar listo para la noche de bodas. No puse lubricante ahí, porque pensé que una vez que conozcas a tu Alfa estarías bastante húmedo—”

-“Está bien, está bien, Cole. Entendemos la idea”- interrumpió su padre con una carcajada- “Jared, ¿no vas a darle las gracias a tu hermano por el regalo? No quieres que piense que no aprecias su amabilidad, ¿verdad?”

El rostro de Jared estaba en llamas y mantuvo la mirada baja- “Gracias, Cole”

Todo el mundo se rió un poco más y para cuando se tranquilizaron, la limosina ya estaba deteniéndose en el palacio. Jared realmente esperaba que Ty no hubiese estado bromeando sobre darle una habitación lejos de su familia.

 

***

 

Jared y su familia fueron recibidos por Ty y una mujer que presentó como Erica, una ayudante de la familia real- “Jared, tú vendrás conmigo y te enseñaré tu suite. Y Erica”- dijo Ty volviéndose hacia el resto de los Padaleckis- “Les mostrará a ustedes sus habitaciones”

El conductor asentó las bolsas de Jared cerca de Ty con una mirada intencionada- “Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda con el equipaje de los demás”- dijo Erica quien sacó un teléfono para pedir ayuda.

Ty lanzó una mirada entre la maleta y el bolso de viaje de Jared- “¿Eso es todo lo que trajo consigo, señor?”

Jared parecía avergonzado y murmuró- “Si”- mientras Giselle y Cole, hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su risa en voz baja. Ty pareció entender que estaba pasando y le sonrió ampliamente a Jared, asegurándose de darle la espalda al resto de la familia.

-“Eso ciertamente no es un problema, señor. El Príncipe Jensen ya ha ordenado todo un armario lleno de ropa para usted y me ha indicado obtener una lista de cualquier cosa que le gustaría o necesite y conseguirlos tan pronto sea posible. Además, desde que está es su casa, tendrá acceso a casi cualquier área del palacio, por lo que le puedo garantizar que no se aburrirá”

Entonces se volvió a la familia de Jared- “Ya que ustedes sólo están invitados por el fin de semana, su acceso al Palacio obviamente será limitado. Razones de seguridad, estoy seguro que lo entienden. Ahora, Erica les mostrará sus habitaciones y en breve enviaré a alguien más con un itinerario y un mapa de las áreas que se les permitirá visitar”

Se giró hacia Jared, despidiendo de forma efectiva a los Padalecki- “¿Desea que le enseñe los alrededores, señor?”

Jared sonrió y asintió antes de alcanzar sus maletas. Ty colocó una mano en la muñeca de Jared para detenerle- “No, Sr. Padalecki. No es necesario que lleve su propio equipaje. Uno de _sus_ asistentes lo hará por usted. Si me sigue, por favor”

Jared lanzó una mirada a su familia y no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando vio las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus rostros. Dio un paso adelante para seguir a Ty, antes de darse la vuelta y lanzar la caja negra a su hermano. Cole no lo esperaba y lo dejo caer, ocasionando que la tapa se levantara y el tapón cayera al suelo, rodando hasta detenerse a los pies de su madre- “Lo siento, hombre, olvidaste tu caja en el auto y estoy seguro que la quieres para esta noche”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

Ty, Erica y el conductor rieron, mientras Cole farfullaba algo que Jared supuso significaba que eso no era suyo. El resto de su familia lucía escandalizada y horrorizada. Jared se volvió hacia Ty- “Estoy listo para ver mi habitación”- no podía creer que había hecho eso y sabía que estaría recreando la escena una y otra vez. Se sentía bien devolver la jugada un poco.

 

***

 

Jared había estado dos veces antes en el Palacio; una en segundo grado y una vez más en séptimo, ambas veces fueron excursiones escolares. Tuvieron el mismo recorrido las dos veces, excepto que en séptimo habían añadido la Cámara de la Corte Real, donde ocurrían muchas de las funciones importantes del gobierno en su país.

Ty llevó a Jared a través del Gran Salón y se detuvo frente a un conjunto de grandes puertas ornamentadas. Había un guardia apostado a cada lado del umbral. Ty les presentó a Jared- “Esta es la entrada a la parte residencial del palacio desde el Gran Salón. Por supuesto, hay otras entradas y probablemente usarás esas más seguido”

Ty llevó a Jared a través de un laberinto de corredores y escaleras, señalando varias habitaciones y áreas comunes, para cuando se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de Jared, estaba completamente perdido. Ty le miró- “No te preocupes, lo comprenderás en poco tiempo”

Abrió la puerta a una enorme y extravagante habitación. Grandes ventanales del piso al techo, flanqueados por un par de puertas francesas, llevaban a un balcón privado con vista a una parte de los extensos jardines del palacio. En la pared de la derecha estaba una cama con dosel y una puerta. La pared izquierda tenía una gran chimenea de mármol y una puerta abierta, a la derecha de ésta, llevaba al baño. Había una televisión de pantalla plana sobre la chimenea y un escritorio frente a los libreros.

Ty le guío al baño, el cual era más de lo que Jared pensó que alguna vez necesitaría. Un tocador de baño doble, extra grande, una bañera de hidromasaje frente a otra chimenea, una ducha de vapor lo bastante grande para un equipo de baloncesto. La puerta junto a la ducha llevaba a un vestidor tan grande como la habitación que Jared tenía en la casa de sus padres. Y estaba lleno de ropa y zapatos.

-“¿A quién le pertenece todo esto?”- preguntó Jared mientras entraban de nuevo a la habitación principal y se sentaba frente a la chimenea.

-“A ti. El Príncipe Jensen le ordenó a su sastre no sólo confeccionar algo formal, si no también comprarte un guardarropa completo. Cualquier cosa que no te guste o que no te quede, sólo díselo a Matt y nosotros nos encargaremos”

Jared sólo se sentó y miró a Ty fijamente. Era demasiado para entender. Se aclaró la garganta, el momento de euforia por superar a su hermano terminado y reemplazado con nervios- “Tú… ¿te das cuenta que soy un omega, verdad?”

Ty suspiró y le dirigió a Jared una sonrisa triste- “Si, estoy muy consciente de ese hecho”

-“Es solo que… estoy confundido. Entiendo que el príncipe quiere a alguien para darle un heredero y un Omega es la mejor manera de tenerlo, aún sin estar comprometidos, ¿pero todo esto?”- dijo Jared, haciendo un gesto vago alrededor de la habitación- “Tú, siendo tan amigable conmigo y la ropa; diablos, incluso los guardias en la puerta principal fueron educados y respetuosos. No era mi intención cuestionarte o parecer ingrato; sé que ese no es mi lugar, es sólo que esto es tan… confuso”

Ty se reclinó en su silla y estudió a Jared por unos momentos antes de hablar- “Voy a dejar ese pequeño ‘darle un heredero y sin estar comprometidos’ para que el Príncipe aborde. ¿En cuanto al resto? Hay un par de posibles respuestas”

-“Primero, eres el prometido del Príncipe y eso automáticamente te otorga cierta cantidad de respeto, Omega o no. El Príncipe es muy querido y la mayoría de las personas aquí sólo quieren verle feliz. En segundo lugar, y creo que esto va a ser difícil de entender para ti, pero las cosas están cambiando. Hay un creciente número de ciudadanos en el reino que finalmente se están dando cuenta de que los Omegas son tan inteligentes y capaces como cualquier otra persona”

Jared hizo un sonido de burla ante eso.

-“De lo que he escuchado y visto de primera mano en tu familia, puedo entender tu incredulidad. Y no me malentiendas; tú no podrías salir por la puerta principal del palacio y esperar ser tratado igual que un Alfa o Beta. Demonios, ni siquiera podrías salir por esas puerta por tu cuenta, pero puedes estar seguro que mientras estés aquí, en tu _hogar_ , serás tratado con respeto y cortesía”

-“Pero—”

-“Las cosas están cambiando Jared. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer, que tu familia no te permitía el acceso a cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación?”- ante el asentimiento de Jared, continuó- “Hay un creciente movimiento para la emancipación de los Omegas. Un movimiento que el Rey está respaldando en silencio pero con seguridad. Todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer y un montón de gente por convencer, pero está sucediendo”

Jared se frotó la sien. Había sido un muy largo y extraño día hasta el momento. Estaba cansado y su cabeza comenzaba a latir con fuera. Quería creerle a Gema y a Ty, pero considerando que estaba sentado en el palacio, a punto de ser comprado por el Príncipe, le estaba costando mucho creer algo de eso.

Ty se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Jared- “Te vez hecho polvo, chico. Enviaré a Matt con una aspirina. Tienes un par de horas para cerrar los ojos y él regresará con tu itinerario y algo de comer”

-“¿Quién es Matt?”

-“Él va a ser tu asistente”

Jared negó con la cabeza. ¿Iba a tener su propio asistente? Todo era demasiado.

Ty se disculpó y Jared cruzó la habitación para mirar por la ventana. Era una vista hermosa y Jared realmente esperaba que se le permitiera pasar tiempo en los jardines. Un golpe suave le sacó de sus cavilaciones y un chico bajo, delgado, con cabello rubio y amplia sonrisa entró.

-“Hola, soy Matt. Tú debes ser Jared”- dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación y tomaba la mano de Jared con un apretón firme.

-“¡Eres un Omega!”- soltó Jared, luego estampó una mano en su boca, luciendo avergonzado.

Afortunadamente, Matt sólo se rió- “Sip, definitivamente lo soy. Mi Alfa es uno de los chef reales y he estado trabajando en el palacio desde que se hartó de llegar a casa y escuchar que me quejara por estar aburrido”

Los ojos de Jared casi se desorbitaron de su cabeza- “¿Tu Alfa te deja tener un trabajo?”- preguntó con incredulidad.

-“Si señor e incluso me deja escoger la estación de radio en nuestro viaje aquí”- dijo con un guiño. Jared solo se quedó mirándole fijamente, perplejo y sin palabras. Era como si hubiese caído por el agujero del conejo.

-“Bueno, Ty dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza, así que te traje estos”- dijo Matt mientras dejaba caer dos cápsulas en la palma de Jared y le pasaba una botella de agua- “Toma estas y acuéstate un rato. Tenemos mucho por repasar antes de mañana en la mañana. Volveré en un par de horas con la cena y podremos comenzar. ¿Quieres que abra la cama o cierre las cortinas?”

-“Uh, no. puedo hacerlo yo mismo”- dijo Jared débilmente.

-“De acuerdo, entonces te veré en un rato”

Jared se tragó las píldoras y cayó en la cama. Su mente iba a mil por hora, pero pronto le venció el agotamiento y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Jared despertó desorientado, los remanentes de un sueño se aferraban a su mente, nebuloso pero claramente incómodo. Se sentó y frotó sus ojos antes de dar un largo trago a la botella de agua que dejó en la mesita de noche. Comenzó a rememorar el día, empacar, el humillante viaje en la limosina y su pequeña rebelión contra su hermano. No podía creer lo que había hecho y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al pensar en el castigo que enfrentaría por ese pequeño acto. No había manera de que su hermano vaya a dejar pasar algo como eso.

Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente histérico por eso, cuando Matt golpeó y entró con una bandeja de comida en sus manos- “¡Estás levantado! Espero que tengas hambre”- dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentó la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea y sacó un fajo de papeles de debajo de su brazo- “Puedes comer mientras repasamos el horario”

Jared se reunió con él y lentamente empezó a comer. No tenía mucha hambre, pero le daba algo que hacer con las manos.

-“Mañana, tu familia y la familia real se conocerá oficialmente. La Corte y los medios estarán ahí y, si bien es formal, no llevará mucho tiempo y no hay mucha ceremonia para eso. Tu madre y padre te presentaran al Rey, la Reina y al Príncipe Jensen. Se le pedirá a tu padre el consentimiento para tu matrimonio con el Príncipe, luego el Príncipe también dará su consentimiento para el matrimonio. Después tu familia será presentada al resto de la familia real y posarás para algunas fotos”

Matt hizo una pausa y miró a Jared, estudiándole antes de hablar- “Sé lo que estás pensando. Mi boda no fue nada parecida a como será la tuya, pero tuvimos la reunión oficial con las familias. Me sentí como si únicamente fuera una mercancía que se vende al mejor postor, sin voz o voto en el asunto, ni consideración por mis sentimientos”

Jared asintió. Así es exactamente como se sentía.

-“Por suerte para mí, mi esposo no me veía de esa manera. No me _ve_ de esa manera y sé que el Príncipe Jensen tampoco te verá de esa forma. Aun así, no estás equivocado. Estás siendo vendido y no tienes voto en el asunto. La prensa estará ahí, la Corte también y mientras algunos están dejando atrás las viejas formas, otros todavía necesitan ver la luz. Las presentaciones serán rápidas, pero no tendrás nada que decir y al final, probablemente te sentirás como un perro de exhibición, expuesto, inspeccionado y juzgado”

Jared dejó caer su sándwich en el plato y lo puso de nuevo en la bandeja. Ni siquiera podía pretender comer. Apretó la mandíbula, las lágrimas de rabia amenazando con surgir una vez más.

-“Pero, Jared, mírame por favor”- pidió Matt y Jared se volvió para encontrar los ojos de Matt- “No me conoces, ni al Príncipe Jensen o a Ty, ni a nadie de aquí; no hay razón para que me creas o confíes en mí, lo entiendo, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. El Príncipe Jensen va a verte y tratarte como una persona, incluso si hay ocasiones en las que tendrán que ser la típica pareja Alfa/Omega en público”

Jared no dijo nada. No sabía que decir. Matt tenía razón, no conocía a nadie y sin embargo, él y Ty parecían amables y sinceros, aunque también lo había sido la familia de Jared en otro tiempo.

-“De todos modos, después de las fotografías la prensa se irá y habrá una breve recepción con la Corte, seguida de una cena con ambas familias”

-“Maravilloso”- murmuró Jared.

-“El sábado en la mañana será la ceremonia de la boda. La ceremonia en sí es bastante simple realmente, aunque muy formal. Después el Rey te presentara a los habitantes, lo cual es un cambio en la tradición. Normalmente, un Omega entrando a la familia real por matrimonio no sería presentado. De hecho, tú serás el primero”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Como dije, las cosas están cambiando. Después de eso tendrás unas horas antes de la recepción de la noche. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?”

-“¿No?”

Matt se rió-“Es mucho que asimilar. Ty también quería que te diera un recorrido, pero creo que tal vez eso debería esperar, a menos que haya algún lugar en específico al que quieras ir”

-“Uh, no. Dudo que recuerde algo en este momento”

-“Eso es lo que pensé. Pero, ¿hay algo que quieras o necesites?”

-“Yo no… ¿cómo qué?”

-“Libros, películas, computadora, cualquier cosa en realidad”

Jared negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la habitación. Ni siquiera había pensado en encender la televisión, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se le permitió verla- “¿Puedo ver la televisión?”- preguntó con vacilación.

-“Si, por supuesto”

-“Uh. ¿Y a dónde va esa puerta?”- preguntó Jared, señalando hacia la puerta a la derecha de la cama. Era la única cosa en la habitación que ni Ty, ni Matt habían indicado y cuando Jared intentó abrirla antes, la encontró cerrada.

-“La habitación del Príncipe Jensen”- dijo Matt, levantándose y cruzando la habitación, asegurándose que estuviera sin seguro del lado de Jared, luego regresando a su silla con una sonrisa traviesa- “Oficialmente, tú y el Príncipe se supone no deben conocerse antes de la presentación mañana. De hecho, la Reina está intentado conseguir que el Príncipe duerma en otra habitación para que resista la tentación de colarse aquí durante la noche”

Jared jadeó con fuerza, luciendo alarmado- “¿Él… hará…?”

-“Oh Jared, no. Si él consigue escabullirse de su madre, sólo sería para presentarse, nada más. Lo prometo”

Jared dejó escapar el aire con un silbido- “¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, sé que él puede hacer lo que quiera y no puedo decir que no—”

Matt le interrumpió- “Te lo prometo, solo sería una presentación. De hecho, si quieres, puedes ponerle seguro a la puerta de este lado de nuevo. Te garantizo que si él encuentra la puerta cerrada, no se enojará”

Jared se quedó mirando a la puerta- “¿Qué tal esto?”- sugirió Matt- “Piensa en ello y si quieres cerrarla antes de ir a dormir, sólo hazlo”

-“Esta bien, sí. Eso funcionará”

-“¿Algo más? ¿Te gustaría visitar a tu familia, tal vez desayunar con ellos en la mañana?”

-“¡No! Quiero decir, en realidad preferiría que no, si no tengo que hacerlo”

-“Absolutamente no tienes que hacerlo”

-“¿Ellos… ellos saben dónde está esta habitación?”

-“No, creo que no”

-“¿Podrían averiguarlo?”- preguntó Jared con un temblor en su voz.

-“Supongo— ¿Jared, tienes miedo de ellos?”

-“Es que… mi hermano, Cole, él—”

-“No necesitas explicar. Hablaré con Ty apenas me vaya de aquí y nos aseguraremos que a nadie de tu familia se le permita entrar. También me aseguraré de que no estés solo con ellos durante los próximos días, antes de que se vayan”

-“¿En serio?”

-“En serio. Seremos discretos, así que trata de no preocuparte por ellos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared asintió, agradecido.

-“Muy bien, intenta descansar un poco y te veré en la mañana”

Jared se sentó en la silla durante mucho tiempo después de que Matt se fuera, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones, causando que una chispa de pánico se encendiera en su pecho. Antes de que pudiera ponerse demasiado nervioso, la puerta se abrió y un hombre fornido con cabello corto entró.

-“Buenas noches, Sr. Padalecki, mi nombre es Andrew. Soy parte del equipo de seguridad del palacio y estaré apostado afuera de su puerta toda la noche. Es de mi conocimiento que no quiere ningún visitante, ¿eso es correcto, señor?”

Jared asintió sin hablar. Era tan extraño ser abordado como ‘Sr. Padalecki’ y ‘señor’.

-“De acuerdo. Sólo relájese y disfrute su noche, nadie le molestará”

Antes de que Jared pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Andrew se había ido, la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él. Jared se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento, dejando que el alivio le inundará antes de mirar a la otra puerta, debatiéndose sobre volver a poner el seguro. Al final, lo dejó así y se metió a la cama.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared aún estaba completamente despierto, dos horas más tarde, cuando un suave golpe sonó desde la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones del Príncipe. Jared se sentó derecho, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi podía ver su camiseta moviéndose. El golpe sonó de nuevo, un poco más alto está vez y Jared salió rápidamente de bajo las cobijas, poniendo la cama entre él y la puerta, la cual se estaba abriendo lentamente.

La habitación de Jared estaba oscura, pero no demasiado como para que no pudiera ver. La luz de la luna entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas y la puerta, inundando todo en un suave resplandor azul.

-“Jared”- una voz profunda preguntó en tono bajo.

Jared intentó hablar, pero no salió nada. Se aclaró la garganta para intentarlo de nuevo, mientras la puerta se abría por completo y un hombre entraba a través de ella.

-“¿Jared?”- preguntó de nuevo.

-“S—sí, señor”- tartamudeó Jared.

El hombre miró alrededor de la habitación, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, provocando arruguitas en las comisuras de sus ojos- “¡Hola! Sé que no debó estar aquí, pero simplemente no podía esperar. Soy Jensen”- dijo caminando alrededor de la cama hacia Jared, quien dio un paso atrás.

La sonrisa de Jensen vaciló- “¿Jared?”

Jared respiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros. No iba a parecer débil frente al hombre que lo había comprado. Se obligó a avanzar hasta que estuvo de pie a pocos metros del Príncipe- “Es— es un placer conocerle, señor”- consiguió decir.

Ante eso, la sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de Jensen, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de resignación- “No tienes que llamarme señor, Jared”- dijo suavemente- “Cuando seamos solo nosotros puede ser Jensen y cuando estemos en público puede ser Príncipe Jensen, ¿está bien?”

Jared asintió en silencio.

-“¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?”- preguntó Jensen y cuando Jared inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo, Jensen le tendió la mano- “Es agradable conocerte finalmente, Jared”

Jared con cautela estrechó la mano de Jensen- “A— a ti también, J—Jensen”

-“¿Te importaría si nos sentamos un momento?”- preguntó Jensen, indicando la sillas al otro lado de la habitación.

Jared asintió de nuevo y tomó asiento.

-“Como dije, sé que no se supone este aquí, pero no parecía correcto que nuestro primer encuentro sea tan… público”- ante el silencio de Jared, continuó- “¿Estás conforme con tu habitación? No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaba, por eso le dije a Matt que te consiguiera todo lo que quisieras. Y Ty dijo que te había dicho que podemos devolver cualquier ropa que no te guste. ¿Matt te dio un recorrido? Ah, no, espera, dijo que no lo hizo. Es bueno que esperaras, porque este lugar puede ser confuso, y preferiría hacerlo yo mismo después de que las cosas se hayan calmado. Pero si quieres ir a alguna parte, sólo dile a alguien. Tenemos una biblioteca, una piscina y…”

Jensen divagaba y Jared se impresionó al comprender que Jensen estaba nervioso. El Príncipe estaba nervioso por conocerle y ese pensamiento le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

-“Estoy divagando, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Jensen con una sonrisa arrepentida- “Lo siento, hago eso cuando me pongo nervioso”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared suavemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser cautivado. Este chico podría parecer agradable, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le estaba comprando y obligándole a un matrimonio sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, por lo menos, necesitaba ser educado; no sería buena idea hacer enojar al tipo.

-“Entonces, ¿necesitas algo?”

-“No, gracias”

-“De acuerdo, bien. Eso es… bueno. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de mañana o el sábado? Matt dijo que revisó todo, pero sé que es mucho para recordar”

-“No. Él hizo muy buen trabajo en explicarme las cosas claramente”

Jensen se frotó la parte posterior del cuello- “Está bien, entonces supongo que sólo voy a irme. Estaré al lado, si necesitas algo. Ni siquiera tienes que llamar, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Gracias”- dijo Jared, poniéndose de pie cuando el Príncipe lo hizo.

-“Supongo que te veré mañana. De verdad fue un placer conocerte, Jared”- dijo el Príncipe mientras jalaba la puerta para cerrarla tras él.

Jared volvió a la cama. Jensen era ciertamente atractivo y parecía tan agradable. Sus pensamientos rebotaban entre el deseo de que le agradara el Príncipe, porque había estado tan adorablemente nervioso y no se había impuesto a Jared o sido exigente en lo más mínimo; y desear odiarle porque era el Alfa que pronto sería su dueño y para en efecto, su carcelero. Esa fue otra larga noche sin dormir.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared iba a la zaga de Ty, mientras le guiaba a una pequeña antecámara adyacente a la sala de prensa del palacio.

-“Tu familia estará aquí pronto, pero no me apartaré de tu lado hasta que todos se dirijan a la siguiente puerta”

Jared le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-“La Corte estará sentada en un semicírculo sobre un estrado, con el Rey, la Reina y el Príncipe en el centro. El resto de la familia real se sentará en la primera fila a la derecha de frente al estrado, y tu familia se sentará a la izquierda. Lo medios estarán detrás de ti. Tú deberás estar siempre a la izquierda de tu padre, cuando se levante, te levantas y lo sigues, ¿de acuerdo?”- Jared asintió- “Y, el príncipe Jensen me pidió recordarte que esta presentación será su primer encuentro. Dijo que prefiere no tener que escuchar un sermón sobre tradiciones por parte de su madre, si descubre que ya se han conocido”- Ty sonrió, Jared trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba asustado de que saliera como una mueca.

La puerta se abrió y cuando la familia de Jared apareció, se acercó más a Ty. Su madre se acercó a él y pretendió darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de tratar de alisar su cabello.

-“Honestamente Jared, este es uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestra vida, ¿no pudiste, por lo menos, cepillarte el cabello?”- ella dio un paso atrás inspeccionando su trabajo- “Bueno, eso tendrá que ser suficiente”

-“Mamá, no es su cabello lo que le interesa al Príncipe”- rió Cole y Jared se sonrojó.

-“¿La familia durmió bien?”- interrumpió Ty.

Giselle lo miró de arriba abajo- “Si, aunque no creo haber dormido, alguna vez, sola en una cama tan grande”- dijo con una mirada que Jared asumió se suponía era seductora, pero en realidad sólo parecía estreñida.

Ty se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a su reloj- “Es hora de entrar. Señor y Señora Padalecki, ¿pasarían al frente, por favor? Luego Jared, señor, usted justo detrás de ellos, con ustedes tres detrás de Jared. Este será el orden en el cual necesitan sentarse cuando estén adentro. ¿Alguna duda de último minuto? Está bien, cuando abra la puerta entraremos y ocuparan sus asientos”

El padre de Jared se volvió hacia él- “No nos avergüences muchacho. Mantén la boca cerrada y los ojos en el suelo”- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se volvió hacia el frente. Para no ser menos, Cole se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a decir algo, pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido cuando Ty abrió las puertas.

Jared siguió a sus padres al interior, tratando de ignorar el flash de las cámaras. Iba a tomar el consejo de su padre y mantener la vista hacia abajo. No quería ser una vergüenza y si no miraba a su alrededor, tal vez podría pretender que no estaba siendo vendido en un espectáculo público.

Tan pronto como se sentaron, un paje pasó al frente y presentó al Rey- “Por favor, ponerse de pie para Su Alteza Real, el Rey Robert de Ackland”- todos se levantaron hasta que el Rey hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento.

-“Gracias a todos por venir para ayudarnos a honrar la inminente boda de mi hijo, el Príncipe Jensen. La Reina y yo ansiamos celebrarlo con todos ustedes”

-“¿Pasaría al frente la familia Padalecki, por favor?”- la familia de Jared se levantó y se puso ante el Rey. El mismo paje que presento al Rey dio un paso al frente- “Rey Robert, le presentó al Sr. Charles Padalecki”

El padre de Jared dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y dio una pequeña reverencia- “Es un placer conocerle, Rey Robert. Me gustaría presentarle a mi esposa, Joyce; nuestro hijo, Cole; su esposa, Kristin; y nuestra hija, Giselle”- conforme eran presentados, cada uno dio un paso adelante y dio una pequeña reverencia- “Y éste es el Omega, Jared”- Jared asintió con la cabeza, pero no levantó la vista.

-“¿Y es tu intención permitir la adquisición de este Omega por mi hijo, el Príncipe Jensen?”

-“Si, su Alteza”

-“¿Y tú, en honor a la verdad, lo presentaras al Príncipe Jensen en la ceremonia matrimonial de mañana, a cambio de lo acordado en la dote?”

-“Si, su Alteza”- respondió Charles y Jared pudo escuchar la frivolidad en su voz.

El Rey se volvió hacia Jensen, quien dio un paso al frente- “Jensen, ¿es este el Omega con el que deseas casarte?”

-“Si, padre. Jared es con quien deseo casarme”

Jared y su familia tomaron sus asientos- “Como gobernante de Ackland, es mi placer anunciar la aceptación real de esta unión pretendida. Gracias una vez más por venir a ser testigos de tan emocionante evento”

Después de que la prensa se retiró al igual que la Corte, los Padalecki y la familia del Príncipe fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación para las fotografías. Una pared estaba cubierta con el escudo real y el fotógrafo acomodó a las familias en frente de esta, antes de tomar unas cuantas fotos. Luego hubo diferentes combinaciones de las familias: Jared con el Rey, la Reina y el Príncipe; Jared y el Príncipe con el Rey, la Reina y los padres de Jared; así siguió y siguió. Jared miró de frente a la cámara en cada fotografía, pero antes de que el flash se disparara siempre bajó la vista. El fotógrafo fue eficiente y aunque habían parecido horas, todo terminó rápidamente y no había habido tiempo para una pequeña charla. Jensen intentó llamar la atención de Jared un par de veces, pero él pretendió no darse cuenta.

Después de que la última fotografía fue tomada, el padre de Jared lo llevó aparte- “Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora y es mejor que sigas así. Estamos a punto de conocer a la Corte, donde esperó hacer algunos contactos importantes para tu hermano y hermana. Quédate detrás de mí, mantén lo ojos hacia abajo y no digas ni una palabra, ¿entendiste?”- Jared asintió- “Bien. No es que alguien realmente vaya a estar interesado en hablar contigo, de todos modos”- dijo con desdén.

Ambas familias fueron conducidas a la sala de banquetes, donde cada miembro de la Corte fue presentado. Las entradas y bebidas fueron traídas y todos comenzaron a reunirse. Jared permaneció un paso detrás y a la izquierda de su padre, quien afortunadamente se quedó en un lugar y dejó que la gente se le acercara. Un par de miembros de la Corte intentaron hacerle preguntas a Jared, pero Charles con facilidad les interrumpió y respondió él mismo.

Jared encontraba todo este asunto increíblemente aburrido y pronto se desconectó de todos. En su lugar, estudió los zapatos de las personas que hablaban con su padre y trató de adivinar como luciría cada persona. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose como las mujeres podían mantener el equilibrio con tacones tan increíblemente altos, cuando su padre bruscamente le agarró del codo y siseó su nombre.

Jared levantó la mirada, sorprendido al ver a la Reina y el Príncipe Jensen de pie delante de él. Cada uno dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, pero cuando Jared miró a su padre y vio la expresión asesina en su rostro, rápidamente bajó la vista de nuevo- “Yo— me disculpó, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos”

-“No necesitas disculparte, querido. He estado en suficientes recepciones para saber que pueden ser insufriblemente aburridas”- dijo la Reina, lo cual causó que Jared sonriera un poco- “Sólo estaba preguntando sobre tus aficiones”

-“No necesita preocuparse sobre eso, su Alteza”- respondió Charles- “Jared es fácil de entretener; usted sabe cómo son los Omegas. Desde luego, no hará nada para estorbar”

-“No, no creo saber cómo son los Omegas, Sr. Padalecki y estoy segura que Jared no estorbará a nadie”- respondió la Reina con frialdad.

La cabeza de Jared se alzó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras miraba del rostro severo de la Reina, al rostro divertido del Príncipe y el sorprendido y avergonzado de su padre, no pudo detener la aparición de una discreta carcajada. Su padre se giró hacia él, su rostro rojo y la vena en su frente comenzando a abultarse, la única que significaba que Jared estaba a punto de enfadarle- “Jared, compórtate”- dijo echando humo, antes de volverse a la Reina y hacer un obvio intento por controlar su temperamento- “Desde luego no fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso, Señora”

-“No, estoy segura que no lo fue, Sr. Padalecki”- respondió antes de girarse completamente hacia Jensen- “¿Por qué tú y Jared no dan una paseo por los jardines? Estoy segura que les gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mejor, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esta es la _primera vez_ que se reúnen”- dijo haciendo énfasis.

Jensen le dirigió un mirada tímida; sin estar sorprendido de que ella supiera que se había colado en la habitación de Jared la noche anterior- “Eso suena como una maravillosa idea, madre. Estoy seguro que Ty y Matt estarían encantados de acompañarnos”

Jared tomó el brazo que le ofreció Jensen y mientras ambos se alejaban, la Reina se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su esposo, alejándose del padre de Jared sin una palabra de despedida.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jensen guío a Jared al exterior, Ty y Matt les siguieron unos pasos más atrás. La sala de banquete en la que habían estado se abría a una terraza de mármol, con unos escalones que conducían a un jardín de rosas con forma hexagonal y una fuente en el centro. Tan pronto como entraron al jardín, Jared soltó el brazo de Jensen y se acercó a un banco, más allá de la fuente, que estaba de frente al palacio para sentarse. Jensen dudo antes de unirse a él. Ty y Matt se sentaron en otra banca y iniciaron una conversación en voz baja.

-“¿Por qué—?” comenzó a preguntar Jared, antes de detenerse murmurando un ‘Lo siento’, por lo bajo.

-“¿Por qué, qué, Jared? No necesitas pedir permiso para hablar conmigo”- dijo Jensen amablemente- “Tampoco para mirarme a los ojos”

Jared levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de Jensen y notó distraídamente que eran de un verde profundo con pequeñas motas doradas, brillando en el sol poniente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza- “¿Por qué la Reina me defendería de ese modo?”

-“Eres el hombre con el que escogí casarme, su futuro yerno. ¿Por qué no hablaría a tu favor?”

Jared soltó una amarga risa- “Soy el _Omega_ que su hijo está adquiriendo. No tengo más valor que cualquier otra cosa que hayas comprado”

-“Es cierto, te estoy comprando. Pero después de conocer a tu familia, creo que sería mejor verlo como comprar tu libertad y no al revés. Aunque, estás equivocado. Para mí no hay nada más valioso en el mundo”

Jared lo consideró. No confiaba en eso; pero por lo que había visto hasta ahora, el Príncipe podría estar en lo correcto sobre comprar su libertad. Claro, sería un prisionero en el palacio, pero como mínimo se le permitiría tener algunas comodidades, al menos por ahora.

-“Así que, eh, mi mamá estaba preguntando sobre tus pasatiempos. ¿Tienes alguno?”

-“No”

-“Oh, eso está muy mal. ¿No hay nada que disfrutes hacer?”

-“No lo sé. Después de que nos dimos cuenta de que no era un Alfa, ni siquiera un Beta, y por lo tanto una enorme desilusión y vergüenza para la familia, en realidad no tenía permitido hacer mucho y me quitaron la mayoría de mis cosas. Nuestra cocinera, Gemma, estuvo con nosotros durante toda mi vida y fue la única que me trató igual después de eso. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo, así que la fastidiaba a ella; hasta que un día se cansó de tropezar conmigo, me llevó afuera, a una esquina vacía en el patio, y me dijo que plantara un jardín. En realidad, no sabía por dónde empezar, por lo que ella me mostró como abrir la tierra y prepararla para plantar”

-“Al día siguiente me llevó una pila de libros de jardinería y me ayudó a hacer un plan. Mis padres estaban furiosos cuando me encontraron allí, cubierto de barro y excavando en la tierra. No estoy seguro de lo que les dijo Gemma, pero fue lo único que me permitieron hacer por mi cuenta”

-“Cultivé vegetales y hierbas, Gemma los usaba para cocinar. Después de mi primera cosecha, me mostró como congelarlos y poder usar el exceso durante el invierno. Luego me enseñó a cocinar, aunque tuvimos cuidado de que mis padres no se enteraran. Ellos no tienen ni idea de que algunas de las comidas que le elogiaron a Gemma, en realidad fueron hechas por su despreciable Omega”- Jared hizo una pausa y miró a Jensen, quien lo estaba estudiando con una sonrisa triste- “Lo siento, no fue mi intención hablar tanto de ello”

-“No”- dijo Jensen- “Por favor, no te disculpes. Quiero aprender todo lo que hay que saber de ti”

Observaron la fuente durante algunos minutos, antes de que Jensen preguntara- “¿Entonces, lo disfrutabas?”

-“¿Disfrutar qué?

-“La jardinería y el cocinar. ¿Lo disfrutabas por qué de verdad encontrabas satisfacción al hacerlo o simplemente fue porque era lo único disponible?”

-“No… no estoy seguro. Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Tal vez, al principio sólo era una forma de pasar el tiempo, pero creo que me gustaba. Me refiero a que, si me dieran la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo”

Jensen extendió su mano en el aire- “Estoy seguro que habrás notado que tenemos muchos jardines aquí, y tenemos algunos de los mejores jardineros en el país trabajando para nosotros. Aunque, no creo que tengamos un huerto. ¿Tal vez te gustaría crear uno? Quiero decir…”- Jensen se apresuró a añadir- “Si tú quieres. Por supuesto, no tienes que hacerlo”

-“Eso podría ser agradable”- dijo Jared en voz baja, preguntándose dónde estaba el truco.

Jensen sonrío como si Jared le hubiese dado un regalo- “¡Genial! Eso es genial. Quizás podrías enseñarme”

Jared le miró con incredulidad- “¿Quieres trabajar en un jardín con un Omega?”

-“No, quiero compartir con mi esposo algo que disfruta hacer”

-“Oh”

Un paje se aproximó para informarles que la Corte se estaba marchando y era momento de que las familias cenaran juntas. Jared siguió a Jensen al interior de un comedor ornamentado, y cuando él se apartó un momento para responder una pregunta, el padre de Jared aprovechó la oportunidad para abordarlo.

-“No apreció esa treta que hiciste a mi costa en frente de la Reina”

-“Pero papá, yo—”

-“¡No me interrumpas! Te dije que mantengas la boca cerrada y la vista hacia abajo, y lo dije en serio. No quiero escuchar una palabra tuya por el resto de la noche. Ahora, ve a la mesa. Te sentaras entre tu hermano y yo, así podremos mantenerte vigilado”

Jared siguió a su padre hasta la mesa y tomó asiento, sabiendo que el siguiente par de horas iba a ser desagradable. Su padre y hermano se sentaron, Cole no perdió tiempo en comenzar su tormento.

-“¿Cómo es posible que jodieras una orden tan simple como guardar silencio? Eres tan jodidamente estúpido, Jared”

El ruido se fue apagando conforme todos los demás comenzaban a sentarse, entonces Jared sintió una mano suave en el hombro y con cautela levantó la mirada para ver a Jensen- “Me gustaría que te sientes conmigo para la cena, Jared”

Jared miró a su padre, inseguro de que hacer.

-“Príncipe Jensen, no necesitas molestarte con Jared. Su hermano y yo podemos asegurarnos de que este bien cuidado y no cause ningún problema”- dijo su padre.

Jensen actuó como si Charles ni si quiera hubiese hablado, continuó mirando a Jared y preguntó- “¿Por favor?”

Jared no dudó de nuevo, sino que se levantó y tomó el asiento indicado entre Jensen y su hermano mayor, Patrick. Se arriesgó a dirigir un rápido vistazo a su familia en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, descubriendo que todos estaban mirándoles fijamente, a él y al Príncipe, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

El Príncipe Patrick se presentó y procedió a contarle tantas historias vergonzosas sobre Jensen, como pudo recordar. Jared estaba sorprendido de estar divirtiéndose y por primera vez, desde que había sentido esa chispa de esperanza encenderse en su pecho, cuando había leído la carta de Jensen, la dejó crecer un poco.

 

 

***

 

 

Ty y Matt escoltaron a Jared de regresó a su habitación después de la cena, y mientras Matt le preparaba un baño (ignorando completamente las protestas de Jared), Ty revisaba la agenda del día siguiente. No había mucho que Jared necesitara recordar. Antes de la boda iba a seguir a su padre y después a su esposo. No le preguntarían nada y tampoco se le permitiría decir nada. Cuando ambos se marcharon, Jared se hundió en el agua caliente de la enorme bañera, tratando de olvidar su ansiedad y despejar su mente lo mejor que pudo.

Mañana sería el día de su boda, le gustara o no y aunque estaba contento por conseguir alejarse de su familia, no iba a engañarse creyendo que su matrimonio cambiaría mucho en ese paisaje. Él no sería nada más que una mascota glorificada. Libre de estar fuera sólo cuando tuviera una correa y encerrado en una jaula, aunque enorme, el resto del tiempo.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza, la cual se parecía mucho a Gemma, que continuaba recordándole la amabilidad demostrada por la familia real, en el corto tiempo que tenía de conocerles. Casi todos le habían tratado con amabilidad y respeto, de hecho el Príncipe Jensen y la Reina le habían defendido. Hubo un par de miembros de la Corte que no fueron amables, porque incluso si las cosas estaban cambiando como Gemma, Ty, Matt y el Príncipe Jensen habían tratado de decirle, sabía que todavía había muchos ciudadanos que no verían con buenos ojos a un Omega pretendiendo ser su igual.

Salió de la bañera y se vistió con suaves pantalones de algodón y una camiseta para dormir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo ropas que fueran cómodas y le quedaran apropiadamente. Su madre se quejaba constantemente de lo alto que era y lo mucho que seguía creciendo— _‘Ni siquiera puedes ser un Omega apropiado, Jared, siempre creciendo y siendo tan desgarbado. Nunca atraerás a un Alfa’_ —. Él ya se sentía cohibido con su cuerpo. Había sido bastante bajo para su edad hasta que dio un estirón justo antes de su décimo sexto cumpleaños que no parecía tener fin. Era más alto que su padre y casi tan alto como su hermano, pero mientras ellos eran fornidos, él era demasiado delgado, todo manos y pies, y la torpeza que los acompañaba. Gemma le dijo que se diera tiempo, que cuando terminara de crecer avergonzaría a su padre y hermano.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la del Príncipe y recordó la promesa hecha a Gemma: que intentaría dejar entrar al Príncipe y le daría una oportunidad. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta y quitó el seguro. No iba a abrirla, pero si el Príncipe quería entrar, Jared no iba a detenerlo.

Presionó el botón para encender el fuego y se quedó mirando las llamas, intentando imaginar cómo sería en realidad vivir en el palacio; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un suave golpe se escuchara y el Príncipe Jensen asomó la cabeza por la puerta- “¿Jared? ¿Te importa si entro?”

Jared se puso de pie- “No, en lo absoluto, señor”

-“¿Qué te dije sobre el asunto de señor? Es simplemente Jensen cuanto estemos solos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared asintió. Se había dado cuenta antes de que Jensen era guapo, pero aquí, en sus gastados pantalones de pijama y camiseta estirada, era hermoso. No podía entender que podría ver Jensen en él; pero cuando miró al Príncipe a los ojos, fue inconfundible el deseo que vio en ellos y se sorprendió de que, a pesar de estar nervioso al respecto, pensar en tener intimidad con el Príncipe no era tan aterrador como le pareció el día anterior. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de Jared rompió el momento.

-“Ese debe ser Ty”- dijo Jensen cruzando la habitación para abrir la puerta- “Hice que te consiguiera una sorpresa y le dije que si no estaba en mi habitación que la trajera aquí”

Jensen abrió la puerta y su sonrisa pasó de la emoción al arrepentimiento mientras la Reina entraba. Ty estaba detrás de ella y articuló lo que pareció un muy sincero ‘lo siento’, dirigido a Jensen, mientras colocaba una bandeja sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea para luego salir precipitadamente.

Jared sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras trataba de esconder tanto de sí mismo detrás de su silla como pudo. Sin duda no debería estar en pijamas cuando la Reina estaba en su habitación, especialmente considerando que ella todavía no se había cambiado después de la cena.

-“Oh, Jared querido, no luzcas tan nervioso. No estoy aquí para regañarte, estoy aquí para regañar a mi hijo”

-“Mamaaaá”- dijo Jensen y Jared no pudo contener la sonrisa. Jensen sonaba más como un niño caprichoso que como un Príncipe- “Tengo casi 22 años y sólo quería decirle buenas noches a mi casi esposo”

-“¿Con vino y chocolates?”- preguntó- “Si recuerdo correctamente, tú fuiste concebido en una noche cuando tu padre quiso ‘decir buenas noches’ con vino y chocolates”

Jensen gimió y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, la Reina se volvió hacia Jared- “En realidad, sólo quería decirte buenas noches, Jared. Sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti, pero te has comportado de manera brillante y no puedo esperar a que te conviertas oficialmente en parte de nuestra familia”

-“Gra— gracias, Su Alteza”- balbuceó Jared.

-“Oh, nada de eso. Cuando sólo seamos nosotros, siéntete libre de llamarme Mallory o incluso Mamá cuando te sientas cómodo”- le dijo- “Ahora, me voy a la cama para quitarme estos ridículos zapatos y exigirle al Rey un masaje en los pies. Chicos, compórtense y no se queden hasta muy tarde”- le dio a Jared un rápido beso en la mejilla y jaló a Jensen para darle un abrazo antes de salir.

-“Así que, um, esa es mi mamá”- dijo Jensen con incomodidad y Jared sonrío- “Juró que no estaba tratando de hacer nada, sólo le pedí a Ty que trajera algo de vino y un postre”

-“Bueno, veamos que trajo”- dijo Jared mientras se sentaba frente al fuego y miraba la bandeja. Jensen prácticamente se tropezó consigo mismo por sentarse cerca de Jared.

Jensen le entregó un plato que tenía fresas cubiertas de chocolate, dos diferentes tartas, un petisú y una rebanada delgada de pastel de chocolate- “¿Por lo menos te gusta el vino?”- le preguntó Jensen.

-“No lo sé, nunca lo he probado”

-“De acuerdo, bueno él trajo un vino de postre, así que debería estar muy dulce. Pero solo dime si no te gusta y te conseguiré algo más”- le pasó una copa y Jared tomó un pequeño sorbo, luego otro más grande y luego otro, haciendo reír a Jensen- “Mejor baja la velocidad; mi madre me mataría si tienes resaca por la mañana”

Ambos comieron y bebieron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Jensen asentara su plato y se volviera completamente hacia Jared- “Hay un par de cosas que quería discutir contigo antes de mañana, si no estás demasiado cansado”

Jared asentó sus cosas también y asintió para que Jensen continuara.

-“Está bien, sólo… esto es tan incómodo. Quería decirte que mañana en la noche no esperó nada de ti”

Jared le miró sin comprender, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Jensen estaba diciendo o al menos lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo- “¿Tú… tú no?”

-“¡No! No. Sé que no estás aquí por elección. Sé que es injusto que mi tío Michael me dijera tanto sobre ti, que siento como si te conociera al menos un poco y tú no sabes nada sobre mí, pero en realidad creo que podríamos funcionar”- Jensen parecía tan sincero que Jared no pudo evitar creerle un poco- “Jared, no quiero que estés resentido y sé que, dada nuestra situación, es una posibilidad muy real. Si tenemos un aspecto físico en nuestra relación, quiero que sea porque es algo que ambos queremos. Sé que estoy obligándote a casarte, pero no voy a obligarte a eso también”

-“No sé qué decir”

-“Eso está bien. ¿Comenzaste a tomar los supresores que te envíe? Pensé que podían hacerte sentir un poco más cómodo, si decidimos tener una relación íntima; no tendrías que preocuparte por un bebé. Creí que podríamos disminuir la presión. Algún día, si quieres tener un bebé conmigo… bueno, podemos hablar de ello más tarde”

-“¿Supresores?”

-“Si, hice que enviaran una receta de control de natalidad para omegas a tu casa, justo después de que te reunieras con el médico real hace un par de semanas. Es sólo una píldora que deberías tomar cada mañana con el desayuno. Considerando que estás a punto de cumplir 18, estaba sorprendido de que no estuvieras ya tomando algo”

-“No he estado tomando ninguna píldora. Nadie me dijo nada. Le pregunté a mi padre sobre ello hace seis meses, pero dijo que si quería que le dieran un buen precio, necesitaba estar fértil para que un alfa pueda dejarme embarazado tan pronto como quisiera”

-“¡Maldita sea!”- dijo Jensen, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello con agitación- “Debí haberlo dejado claro”

-“Lo— lo siento, no quise hacer nada mal”

-“No, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Sólo me es difícil entender a tu familia. Pero no importa, hablaré con Ty y haré que se encargue de eso. Sólo tarda un par de día que empiecen a funcionar”- Jensen miró a Jared con vacilación- “A menos que, pienses que no los necesitamos”

-“No estoy listo para tener un bebé”- dijo Jared en voz baja, incapaz de creer que le estaban dando una elección.

-“OH, no me refería a eso. Tampoco estoy listo para tener un bebé, quiero decir...”- dejó de hablar, luciendo incómodo y Jared estaba pasándolo difícil para no ser cautivado.

-“Ty puede traerme algo. Yo— creo que estaría bien”

-“¿Si?”

Jared asintió- “Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de cuando estaré, ya sabes”- dijo, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano, que de alguna manera esperaba transmitiera el ‘cuando estaré dispuesto a perder mi virginidad con un Príncipe que me compró’- “Es mejor estar preparados”

Jensen sonrió- “Está bien. De acuerdo, bien”- se sonrieron estúpidamente el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Jensen se aclarara la garganta- “Hay una cosa más”

Jared asintió para que prosiguiera.

-“Tú familia está llena de imbéciles”

La franqueza de Jensen causó una carcajada de Jared, lo cual le hizo sonreír- “Me agrada hacerte reír”- dijo en voz baja antes de continuar- “Mi tío Michael en realidad no me habló mucho de tu familia, sólo lo básico. En su mayoría únicamente hablaba de ti, así que había estado construyendo una imagen tuya, de cómo pensé que serías”

-“¿Y esa imagen fue acertada?”

Jensen sonrió tan amplio que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron y Jared cedió por el momento y se permitió sentirse atraído- “No tan buena como la real”- dijo Jensen, haciéndole sonrojar- “Excepto por tu familia. Sabía que era conservadora, seguidora de las más antiguas tradiciones sobre los Omegas, pero de ninguna manera esperaba que fuera tan cruel. ¿Cuánto sabes sobre el proceso de oferta de un Omega?”

-“En realidad, nada en concreto. Sólo que mis padres me venderían al mejor postor”

-“Legalmente, eso es todo lo que es. Un Omega es enlistado con la Agencia de Omegas y un Alfa hace una oferta monetaria, la cual es aceptada, rechazada o contrarrestada. Sin embargo, además de eso, por lo general hay otros regalos que se le dan a la familia a cambio del Omega”

Eso tenía sentido para Jared, había escuchado a su familia hablar sobre lo suertudos que eran porque él se estuviera yendo con el Príncipe, estaban seguros de que iban a conseguir más de lo que alguna vez soñaron. Jared había asumido que se referían a dinero, pero supone que tenía sentido que se ofrecieran otro tipo de compensaciones.

-“Te dije que había puesto una solicitud en la Agencia para que me avisaran tan pronto como fueras enlistado. Al mismo tiempo, mi tío me estaba diciendo un poco sobre tu familia y comencé a armar un paquete completo”

-“¿Cómo qué?”

-“Bueno, por ejemplo, sabía que tu hermano y hermana tienen préstamos estudiantiles y estaba haciendo arreglos para pagarlos. Cuando me enteré de que tu hermano se había casado y compró una pequeña casa para empezar, puse a Ty a buscar en bienes raíces y así poder comprarles una casa más grande y más adecuada para empezar una familia. Hay una pieza de joyería de la familia que había separado para tu madre. Y poco más, pero ya te haces una idea”

Los ojos de Jared estaban prácticamente desorbitados- “Ibas a hacer todo eso sólo para conseguir casarte conmigo”

-“Sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer, si estaban dispuestos a permitirme el honor de hacerte mi esposo”

Jared se limitó a mirarlo, incapaz de procesar lo que Jensen estaba diciendo.

-“Sabes, incluso tenía a uno de los historiadores del palacio investigando alguna manera de poder hacer a tu padre un conde o algo así”

-“¿Pero ahora?”

-“Ahora, me preguntaba sí hay alguien más, ¿alguien que fuera amable contigo? ¿Quién te haya tratado de la manera que mereces?”

Jared ni siquiera dudó- “Gemma. Ella era nuestra cocinera y niñera cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando mi familia descubrió que era un Omega y comenzó a tratarme diferente, ella fue la única que no cambió. De hecho, renunció tan pronto me fui para venir aquí, dijo que sólo se había quedado con mi familia para intentar mejorar las cosas”

-“¿Cómo piensas que se sentiría de ser llamada Duquesa?”

Jared sonrió- “Estoy seguro que diría que no es necesario, pero en secreto le encantaría. Ella se mudó con su hija y su familia”

-“¿Sabes cómo ponerte en contacto con ella?”

Jared no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a su armario y sacar del bolsillo lateral de su maleta, el trozo de papel con el número de teléfono que Gemma le había dado.

Se lo entregó a Jensen- “Ella me dio esto antes de que se fuera. Es uno de esos teléfonos de prepago, me dijo que la llamara si necesitaba ser rescatado”

-“¿Y no lo necesitas?”

-“No, no lo creo”


	5. Chapter 5

 

A la mañana siguiente, Matt le llevó el desayuno a Jared, junto con su esmoquin planchado y la noticia de que la reunión de la Oferta del Omega, antes de la boda, había sido pospuesta una hora, así que no habría un descanso entre eso y la ceremonia.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?”

-“No, creo que no. Escuché algo sobre un invitando que llegaría tarde, pero no estoy seguro”

Jared comió su desayuno y Matt le ayudo a alistarse- “El príncipe Jensen me pidió que no vayamos a la reunión de Oferta del Omega hasta el último minuto; dijo que no quería que estés solo con tu familia por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario”

-“¿Quiere decir que no vas a ir conmigo?”

-“No, lo siento. Ni a Ty, ni a mí se nos permite estar en la reunión. Se llevará a cabo en una pequeña sala de conferencia y tendrás que sentarte con tu familia. Pero el Príncipe Jensen, me pidió que te diera esto”- dijo entregándole una caja a Jared- “Adelante; dijo que la abrieras antes de que te lleve a la reunión”

Jared abrió la caja para encontrar en su interior, un hermoso reloj de plata y una simple alianza plateada. Levantó el reloj y le dio la vuelta, fijándose en los detalles. En la parte de atrás tenía una inscripción que decía; ‘ _Jared_ _— siempre tuyo, J’_ , con la fecha debajo.

Mat le entregó una nota- “Te daré un momento para leer esto”- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 

_Jared_

_Espero que te guste el reloj, quería darte algo especial para conmemorar este día. La ceremonia de nuestra boda va a ser muy unilateral, desearía que no tuviera que ser de esa manera, pero es un protocolo que el movimiento para los derechos de los Omegas todavía no ha sido capaz de cambiar._

_Te estaré dando un anillo, símbolo de mi compromiso contigo como tu esposo y tu Alfa. Su intención es mostrar que estás bajo el cuidado y protección de tu Alfa, pero no hay nada que le sea dado al Alfa para mostrar que está comprometido con un Omega._

_Me gustaría que el mundo sepa eso a partir de hoy, que te perteneceré tanto como tú a mí. Si quieres puedes darme este anillo, es el anillo de bodas de mi difunto abuelo, durante la ceremonia, tú sabrás cuando. Si prefieres no hacerlo, lo entenderé y prometo que no voy a molestarme._

_Está reunión final, será lo último que tengas que hacer con tu familia por tu cuenta. No seré capaz de dirigirme a ti directamente y me disculpó de antemano por eso, pero quiero asegurarte que seguimos las normas de la Agencia de Omegas al pie de la letra, así que tu familia no puede volver y causar problemas más adelante. Tan pronto como esto termine y tu padre te escolte al altar, serás libre de ellos y vendrás a casa, donde serás tratado de la manera que siempre debió ser desde el principio._

_Atentamente_

_Jensen_

 

Jared se puso el reloj y deslizó el anillo en el interior de su bolsillo, justo mientras Matt volvía a entrar.

 

 

***

 

 

-“Tu familia ya está adentro y debe haber un asiento vacío para ti cerca de tu padre. El Rey, la Reina y el Príncipe Jensen, igual que el representante de la Agencia de Omegas, estarán ahí en poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared asintió y trató de secar, a escondidas, sus palmas sudorosas en su pantalón.

-“Buena suerte”- le susurró Matt mientras lo hacía pasar al interior.

Su padre se levantó disparado de su silla y apoyó a Jared contra la puerta- “¿Qué significa esto?”

-“¿Qué significa qué?”

-“Primero me avergüenzas en frente de la Reina y luego, una vez más frente al Príncipe Jensen en la cena de anoche. Ahora nos han estado haciendo esperar en esta habitación durante más de una hora, y nadie nos dice qué está pasando. ¿Qué hiciste? Te lo juro Jared, si me arruinas este trato, te arrepentirás”

Jared mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo. ¿Él había avergonzado a su padre? Estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre tenía los hechos al revés, pero no era tan tonto como para decir algo- “Siento que no les hayan dicho que la reunión había sido retrasada. Es de mi entender que fue pospuesta porque alguien llegaría tarde”

Charles agarró a Jared por el brazo y lo empujó hacía la mesa- “Siéntate. Quiero terminar con esto. Hemos sido lo bastante pacientes, si el Príncipe no está aquí en unos minutos, voy a ir a buscar algunas respuestas”

La única persona en la habitación era la madre de Jared y tan pronto como él se sentó, empezó- “Apenas pude evitar que tu hermano y hermana vinieran, estaban tan emocionados por ver lo que será incluido en el paquete a ofrecer. Tu hermana en realidad está esperando un auto nuevo y tu hermano una posición como Consultor de la Corte. ¿No sería emocionante?”

-“En realidad es lo menos que él podría hacer, considerando lo razonable que fui al aceptar la primera oferta por Jared. Apuesto a que podría haber contra argumentado y conseguido más”

-“Probablemente, pero estoy segura que los extras serán más que compensatorios”- dijo su madre y Jared hizo todo lo que pudo por contener su sonrisa. Si Jensen de verdad hacía lo que había dicho, sus padres estarían en estado de shock.

La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Jared, Ty escoltó a Gemma al interior.

-“¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?”- demandó su padre.

-“El Príncipe Jensen requirió que ella estuviera presente para la reunión. Eso es lo que causo el retraso; tuvimos que enviar un avión a recogerla”

-“No hay razón para que esté aquí; creo que debería esperar afuera”- dijo su madre, al mismo tiempo que una segunda puerta se abría y el Príncipe Jensen, el Rey, la Reina y el representante de la Agencia de Omegas entraron.

Jared y sus padres se levantaron hasta que el Rey y la Reina estuvieron sentados y tan pronto como ellos se sentaron de nuevo, su padre habló- “¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¡Ni siquiera se supone que estaría asistiendo a la boda!”

El Príncipe Jensen miró a Charles despectivamente- “Está aquí a petición mía”- dijo simplemente.

Charles se veía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero el representante de la agencia habló- “¿Empezamos?”- no esperó una respuesta antes de continuar- “Mi nombre es Timothy Rockford. Soy un alto representante de la Agencia de Omegas de Ackland. Esta reunión se está grabando”

Sacó un fajo de papeles antes de continuar- “Estamos aquí hoy para completar el ofrecimiento por el Omega Jared Tristan Padalecki. ¿Podría el actual Alfa del Omega Padalecki establecer su nombre y relación con el Omega?”

-“Esperé un minuto, quiero saber por qué ella”- dijo Charles mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Gemma- “está aquí”

Esta vez fue el Rey quien habló- “Sr. Padalecki, no está en posición de cuestionar a quién ha traído mi hijo a esta reunión”

El padre de Jared se indignó, pero hizo un pequeño movimiento de entendimiento con la cabeza, antes de responder con voz forzada- “Mi nombre es Charles Padalecki y soy el padre del Omega”

-“Muy bien”- dijo Timothy- “Y accede a pasar la propiedad de dicho Omega al Príncipe Jensen de Ackland por la cantidad acordada de 1.2 millones de Aucks. ¿Eso es correcto?”

Jared miró boquiabierto a Jensen. No tenía idea de que su padre hubiera solicitado un precio tan extravagantemente alto, y no podía creer que su familia esperara que Jensen añadiera aún más, en forma de regalos y beneficios adicionales.

-“Si, es correcto”

-“Muy bien. Necesitaré tres firmas de usted”- dijo mientas deslizaba los papeles a través de la mesa- “Firme junto a cada X roja. La primera es su acuerdo a que ha revelado toda la información concerniente a la salud física y mental del Omega; la segunda es que es su tutor legal y tiene el derecho de aceptar este acuerdo; y la tercera es la aceptación del pago ofrecido”

El padre de Jared firmó los papeles rápidamente y los empujó de regreso.

-“Príncipe Jensen, necesitó dos firmas suyas cerca de cada X verde. La primera es su aceptación para comprar a dicho Omega por la cantidad monetaria acordada; la segunda es su obligación a cuidar de dicho Omega de acuerdo a lo establecido por las políticas de la Agencia de Omegas”

Jensen firmó y le dio los papeles al agente- “Y yo estoy firmando aquí como testigo. Ustedes conseguirán una copia de este documento firmado. ¿Príncipe Jensen, tiene usted el cheque?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen mientras metía la mano en la chaqueta, sacando un sobre y entregándoselo al padre de Jared por encima de la mesa.

-“¿Acepta este pago, Sr. Padalecki?”

El padre de Jared miró al cheque dentro del sobre- “Si, lo aceptó”

-“De acuerdo, entonces por favor firme esto”- dijo el agente deslizando otro documento a través de la mesa- “Y la transacción estará completa”

Los padres de Jared se sentaron un poco más derechos, sabiendo que el momento que en verdad estaban esperando se acercaba. Jared no podía creer cuan codiciosos estaban siendo, como si más de un millón de Aucks no fueran suficiente compensación.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse hacia ellos, el agente se volvió hacia Gemma- “¿Es usted Gemma Tilton, antigua niñera y auxiliar domestico de la familia Padalecki?”

Gemma se veía un poco incómoda cuando ella respondió afirmativamente.

-“Como estoy seguro de que ya está informada, el Alfa comprador a menudo hace regalos adicionales de dinero, bienes o servicios al Alfa vendedor. En este caso, el Príncipe Jensen me ha pedido redactar los papeles para pasar esos beneficios a usted”

Los ojos de Gemma se abrieron impactados y miró a Jared, quien simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

-“¿Qué significa esto?”

-“¡No pueden hacer eso!”- la madre y el padre de Jared gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-“¡Silencio!”- explotó el Rey- “¿Acaba o no acaba de estar de acuerdo a los términos descritos para la venta de su Omega?”

-“Bueno si, pero—”

-“¡Pero nada! Mi hijo ha cumplido con su parte del contrato y usted ha aceptado”

-“Pero es costumbre…”

-“Es suficiente”- le interrumpió Jensen en voz baja pero con firmeza antes de volverse a Gemma y efectivamente callar a los padres de Jared.

-“Sra. Tipton, Jared no ha dicho más que cosas buenas sobre usted y es obvio que se preocupa profundamente por él”

-“Si, lo hago”- dijo Gemma, dirigiéndole a Jared una mirada afectuosa.

-“Me gustaría recompensar esa bondad”

-“Oh, mi Señor, eso no es necesario. Ser invitada a la boda es más que suficiente. No cuide de Jared esperando una recompensa, cuide de él porque lo amo como a un hijo”

-“¡Él no es tu hijo, es el mío!”- soltó la madre de Jared.

-“Sr. y Sra. Padalecki, si alguno vuelve hablar cuando no le corresponde, llamaré a los guardias y les mostraran la salida, ¿entienden?”- sin esperar una respuesta, Jensen prosiguió- “Sra. Tipton, ese es exactamente el por qué quiero hacer algo especial por usted, ya que ha cuidado tan bien de mi prometido sin esperar nada a cambio. Primero que nada, estoy haciendo los arreglos para que, más adelante en esta semana, usted y su hija se reúnan con un contratista con el fin de elaborar los planos de nuevas viviendas para cada una de ustedes. Jared me dijo que se había mudado para estar más cerca de su familia, ¿es correcto?”

Una muy sorprendida Gemma asintió.

-“Excelente. Pienso que a él podría ocurrírsele algún plan de forma que ustedes puedan vivir una al lado de la otra, lo que usted crea que pueda funcionar mejor. También estoy haciendo los arreglos para que se tome unas extensas vacaciones con ellos. La agencia de viajes de Palacio estará contactándole con respecto eso, y me aseguraré de organizarlo con los jefes de su hija y yerno, para que ellos puedan tener tiempo libre”

-“Además de ello”- continuó- “Cinco millones de Aucks han sido transferidos a su cuenta bancaria—”

-“¡Esto es indignante!”- dijo el padre de Jared, pero Jensen continuó sin detenerse.

-“Úselos como mejor le parezca, puedo disponer que un asesor financiero trabaje con usted, si así lo desea. Por último, me gustaría darle esto”- Jensen se levantó, cruzó el espacio hasta Gemma y se arrodilló frente a ella, sacando una caja de joyería negra del bolsillo de su saco y la abrió. En el interior había un impresionante broche hecho de rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes- “Esto era de mi bisabuela y me gustaría que lo tenga”

-“Esto… esto es demasiado”- dijo Gemma.

-“No creo que sea suficiente, para ser honesto. Jared no tiene precio y usted parece ser la única que fue capaz de ver eso. Por favor, acepte esto como una muestra de mi agradecimiento a todo lo que ha hecho por él”

Jared se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla. Él amaba tanto a Gemma y se alegraba de que pudiera disfrutar de su retiro en la forma que se merecía.

Jensen se puso de pie- “¿Eso es todo, Sr. Rockford?”

-“Si, su Alteza. El Omega es suyo”

-“Maravilloso, Jared, ¿por favor te reúnes conmigo?”

Jared comenzó a levantarse, pero su padre le detuvo con una mano en su hombro- “¿Esto es una broma?”

-“No, Sr. Padalecki, le aseguro que no lo es”- respondió Jensen fríamente.

El padre de Jared se volvió hacia él- “¿Qué hiciste? Esto… ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has estado llenando la cabeza del Príncipe con mentiras sobre nosotros!”

Jared se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se acercó a Jensen, temeroso de lo que su padre pudiera hacer.

-“Sr. Padalecki, Jared no ha dicho nada malo sobre ustedes”

-“Entonces qué—”

-“No me interrumpa otra vez”- advirtió Jensen- “Tiene lo que usted acordó. No estoy bajo ninguna obligación de proporcionarle nada más. He visto, de primera mano, la manera en que usted trata a Jared en el último par de días y es vergonzoso. Él es un joven amable, generoso e inteligente, usted y su familia están demasiado cegados por su intolerancia para ver eso. Ahora, puede quedarse y acompañar a su hijo al altar y tomarse las fotografías para que pueda ir a casa, a presumir con sus amigos que su hijo es ahora un miembro de la familia real”- continuó- “Pueden asistir a la recepción esta noche y disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad o pueden empacar sus cosas e irse ahora. ¿Qué será?”

-“Nos quedaremos”- dijo Charles secamente.

-“Bien. Tan pronto como la recepción termine usted y su familia serán llevados a casa. Después de eso, ninguno de ustedes tendrá contacto con Jared o la Sra. Tipton, nunca más”

Con eso, Jensen ayudó a Gemma a ponerse de pie, luego tomó la mano de Jared y se los llevó a ambos de la habitación.

El Rey ayudó a la Reina a levantarse antes de dirigirse a los Padalecki, una última vez- “A la primera señal de problemas de alguno de ustedes, la guardia los escoltará inmediatamente fuera de los terrenos”- el Rey y la Reina se marcharon, dejando a los padres de Jared detrás sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

 

*** 

 

 

-“¿Jared, querido, qué está pasando?”- preguntó Gemma tan pronto como salieron de la sala de conferencias.

Jared miró a Jensen, inseguro de cómo responder.

-“Sra. Tipton, es un placer conocerle”- dijo Jensen, tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma.

Gemma se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Jared sonriera- “Es muy agradable conocerle también, Su Alteza”

-“Jensen. Por favor, llámeme Jensen. ¿Se sienta conmigo por un momento?”- preguntó Jensen, señalando un grupo de sillas.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodamente sentados, Jensen prosiguió- “Lamento la llamada telefónica tan tarde y las prisas por llegar aquí. No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que tuvimos que posponer la reunión, así que iré directo al grano”

-“Sé que sólo conocí a Jared hace un par de días, pero mi tío Michael era su tutor y solía hablarme sobre él todo el tiempo, así que siento como si lo conociera desde hace más tiempo. El tío Michael no me dijo mucho sobre los otros miembros de la familia, pero me dio la clara impresión de que eran bastante desagradables. Habiéndolos conocido, desagradable ni siquiera se acerca lo suficiente a mi estimación”

-“He visto la manera en que tratan a su hijo y es vergonzosa. Nadie deber ser tratado de esa manera, especialmente a alguien tan increíble como Jared”- dijo Jensen, haciendo una pausa para sonreír suavemente a su prometido- “Anoche le pregunté a Jared si había alguien más a quien considerara familia. Alguien que le haya demostrado bondad y amor, y sin dudarlo me hablo de usted. De hoy en adelante, Jared será tratado con el cariño y respeto que se merece, y tengo la esperanza de que algún día podamos ser una verdadera familia”- dijo Jensen con expresión melancólica- “Pero, mientras tanto, quiero hacer algo por usted y por Jared, quiero que sepa que siempre será bienvenida aquí y que espero venga a visitarle tan a menudo como sea capaz”

Gemma le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Jensen- “No estoy segura de que decir. Amar a Jared nunca fue un trabajo y él me ha traído tanta alegría desde que era un niño pequeño. Así que gracias a ti. No por el dinero y los regalos, aunque los apreció mucho, sino por cuidar de mi muchacho”

“Príncipe, es la hora de la ceremonia de boda”- interrumpió Ty.

Jensen se levantó- “Ty se quedará contigo hasta el momento que comiences a caminar hacia el altar, Jared”- luego se giró hacia Gemma y le ofreció su brazo- “¿Puedo acompañarla a su asiento, Señora?”

Gemma le dio un beso a Jared en la mejilla y susurró- “Recuerda lo que me prometiste”- antes de ponerse de pie y tomar el brazo de Jensen.

La boda se celebraría en la pequeña capilla situada en el palacio. Jensen lo había discutido con sus padres y habían decidido que sería mejor tener una pequeña y más íntima ceremonia, en lugar de celebrarla en la Catedral. Habría unos cuantos miembros de la prensa, pero aparte de eso, sólo sería familia inmediata. Una gran cantidad del día sería en público, por lo que Jensen había deseado que la parte más importante fuera al menos un poco privada.

Cuando los invitados estuvieron sentados, el Rey y la Reina entraron, seguidos de Jensen y Gemma. Lo que dejo a Jared y su padre con Ty. El padre de Jared ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y aunque le dolió un poco, fue principalmente un alivio.

La música del órgano comenzó a sonar y Ty asintió hacia Charles y Jared para que comenzaran su camino al altar. Jared mantuvo la mirada baja; estaba tan lleno de emociones encontradas. Estaba más que feliz de dejar a su familia, cualquier reticencia residual le había abandonado después del encuentro de la mañana, y se sorprendió gratamente por la amabilidad y aceptación de la familia real. Incluso admitía que su pronto esposo era atractivo y encantador, una parte de Jared pensaba que podría ser feliz con él; que incluso tal vez podría llegar a quererle.

Aun así, no podía olvidar que estaba siendo obligado a esto. Él no podía salir por la puerta, no podía decir que no, ni podía pedir más tiempo para llegar a conocer al Príncipe antes de que se casaran.

Una vez que Jared y su padre llegaron al altar, el sacerdote le preguntó- ¿Quién entrega al Omega para que se una en santo matrimonio?”

-“Yo, su Alfa”- respondió su padre, con rigidez. El sacerdote asintió en aceptación y Charles se hizo a un lado para reunirse con su familia.

El sacerdote continuó hablando durante un rato sobre el matrimonio y responsabilidad, pero Jared se desconectó. Nada de lo que dijera era importante para él y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Su mente seguía en disputa sobre la amabilidad de Jensen y su falta de libertad, presionó su mano contra el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sintiendo el contorno del anillo que le había dado esa mañana.

Jared fue sacado de su meditación por Jensen tomándole de la mano, mientras el sacerdote decía- “Príncipe Jensen, ¿Juras cuidar del Omega? ¿Proveerle y garantizar su seguridad?”

-“Si, lo juro”

-“Entonces yo—”

-“Un momento por favor”- Jensen interrumpió al sacerdote y se inclinó hacia adelante para que Jared fuera el único que pudiera escucharle- “Jared, juró que te trataré como mi igual. Que te proveeré no sólo para tus necesidades físicas, sino también las emocionales. Seré fiel y paciente. Buscaré tu consejo en todos los asuntos concernientes a nosotros y la familia que podamos tener algún día. Te honraré, valoraré, y cada día estaré agradecido del precioso regalo que me ha sido dado”

Jared se quedó mirando a Jensen a los ojos y no vio engaño o falsedad, sólo esperanza y afecto, su corazón dio un pequeño salto por la intensidad detrás de esas emociones. El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el momento.

-“¿Tiene el añillo, Majestad?”- Jensen sacó un anillo plateado de su bolsillo y el sacerdote continuó- “Por favor, coloqué el anillo en el dedo del Omega como símbolo tanto de propiedad como de protección”

Jensen deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Jared e hizo una pausa, con expresión esperanzada. Jared supo que ese era el momento al que Jensen se refería cuando le dio el anillo al principio del día. Deslizó su mano en el bolsillo, sus dedos rozaron el liso y frío metal, pero a fin de cuentas, simplemente no estaba listo.

La expresión de Jensen cambió de esperanzada a resignada y comprensiva, aunque a pesar de que no le gustaba esa mirada, Jared mantuvo su decisión. Si decidía darle el anillo a Jensen, lo haría cuando realmente significara algo. Cuando, y si, fuera capaz de comprometerse completamente con su pronto esposo. Cuando confiara en él lo suficiente para entregarle su corazón por completo.

-“Por el poder envestido en mi por el Rey de Ackland, los declaro Esposo y Omega. Pueden sellar su unión con un beso”

Jensen se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y unió sus labios con los de Jared en un suave y casto beso. Fue el primer beso de Jared y, para su sorpresa, se encontró que había terminado demasiado rápido. Sus labios hormiguearon un poco cuando Jensen se alejó y Jared presionó inconscientemente sus dedos contra ellos, causando que Jensen sonría.

Jensen le tomó de la mano y se volvió de frente a los invitados mientras el sacerdote decía- “Les presento al Príncipe Jensen de Ackland y su Omega”

La música comenzó a sonar y Jared supo que ese era su señal para caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia, pero Jensen levantó la mano y el organista dejó de tocar- “Por favor, déjame hacer esto correctamente. Es el Príncipe Jensen de Ackland y su esposo, Jared Ackles”

Jared le miró sorprendido, pero Jensen sólo hizo una seña para que la música comenzara de nuevo y luego tomó a Jared del brazo y lo condujo por el pasillo.


	6. Chapter 6

 

No hubo tiempo después de la ceremonia. Una gran multitud se había reunido afuera del palacio en anticipación a la presentación que haría el Rey de su más reciente miembro de la familia. Jared en realidad no había pensado mucho en esa parte del día, pero mientras estaba de pie junto a Jensen, justo detrás de las puertas que llevaban al balcón con vistas a la plaza de armas, podía escuchar el ruido de la multitud y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

El Rey y su jefe de seguridad se unieron a Jared y Jensen- “¿Está todo listo, Nathan?”

-“Si, Majestad. Decidimos poner la barrera de cristal a prueba de balas y colocamos algunos oficiales más alrededor del castillo”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen bruscamente- “¿Ha habido alguna amenaza creíble?”

-“No, Su Alteza. Hay más manifestantes por los derechos de los Omegas de los que habíamos anticipado y, debido a que…”- Nathan hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Jared antes de continuar- “Debido a que estábamos inseguros sobre las intenciones de la familia, ahora que su _situación_ ha cambiado, pensamos que era mejor estar preparados”

-“Gracias, Nathan”- dijo el Rey, luego miró hacia su esposa, Jensen y Jared- “Vamos a encargarnos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Un paje anunció al Rey y a la Reina, y cuando salieron al balcón Jared se volvió hacia Jensen- “Príncipe”- Jared respiró profundamente- “Quiero decir, Jensen, ¿qué se supone tengo que hacer cuando salga ahí?”

Jensen miró a Jared con detalle, notando lo pálido que estaba y lo rápido que estaba respirando- “Hey, Jared. Está bien. Mi padre va a presentarnos, daremos un paso al lado de mi madre y saludaremos. Eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Es sólo que, hay tanta gente ahí afuera”

-“Justo a mitad de la plaza de armas hay una fuente. Mantén una sonrisa en el rostro y céntrate en la fuente, estaremos de vuelta en el interior antes de que te des cuenta”

“— es mi gran placer presentar a ustedes, leales ciudadanos de Ackland, a mi hijo, el Príncipe Jensen y a su esposo, Jared Padalecki”

 

 

***

 

 

Treinta minutos después, Jared estaba de regreso en su habitación. La presentación de Jared al pueblo había terminado rápidamente. Se había producido un pequeño altercado en la parte de atrás de la multitud, donde estaban los manifestantes, pero Jensen le aseguró que siempre había alguien protestando por algo y que no era nada importante.

Se quitó el traje y se metió en la ducha. Sólo eran las dos de la tarde, pero Jared sentía que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Era difícil creer que había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Su mente aún estaba dando vueltas a la reunión con sus padres y Gemma, los votos en voz baja de Jensen durante la boda y la ceremonia de presentación. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir por una semana, pero aún tenía que pasar por la recepción de la boda. Afortunadamente, tenía cuatro horas antes de que comience.

Dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre sus hombros y trató de aclarar su mente lo mejor que pudo. No estaba deseando que llegue la noche, Jensen le había dicho que habría cerca de 300 invitados y probablemente duraría varias horas. Jared pensó que lo único bueno era que, con suerte, sería la última vez que tuviera que lidiar con su familia, al menos por un tiempo. Quizás para siempre.

-“¿Jared? ¿Te ahogaste ahí dentro?”- escuchó a Matt llamarle desde la habitación principal.

Reacio, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, secándose y poniéndose una camiseta y pantalones para correr.

-“Ahí estás”- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- “Te traje el almuerzo”

Jared asintió y se sentó con el plato que le ofreció Matt- “Gracias”

-“De nada”- dijo Matt mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él- “Sé, que ha sido un día difícil, pero ya estás a más de la mitad del camino. Y habrá alcohol en la recepción”- dijo alegremente.

Jared se rió- “En realidad, no tengo edad suficiente para beber”

-“Estás casado con el Príncipe; no creo que debas preocuparte de que te pidan una identificación. Ahora, he colgado tu traje para esta noche en el espejo de tu armario, y volveré en un par de horas para ayudarte a que estés listo. El príncipe Jensen dijo que pasaría en breve. ¿Hay algo más que necesites en este momento?”

-“No, gracias Matt”

Tan pronto como Matt salió, Jensen llegó- “¿Cómo estás? Te ves cansado”

Jared asentó su plato de comida a medio comer- “Lo estoy. Siento que mi vida está en avance rápido y yo estoy dos pasos atrás”

-“Un evento más y podrás relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?”- Jared asintió- “¿Qué tal una siesta?”- ofreció Jensen.

-“En realidad, eso sería genial”

Jensen tomó la mano de Jared y le ayudo a levantarse, luego lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, a la cama- “Acuéstate y descansa, yo sólo…”- Jensen miró a la cama con anhelo antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar- “Sólo iré al lado, así podrás tener algo de paz y quietud”

Jared se sentó al borde de la cama y observó a Jensen volverse hacia la puerta que conducía a su habitación- “Príncipe”- Jared resopló- “Quiero decir, Jensen”

Jensen se volvió y antes de que Jared bajara la mirada, pudo decir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión en blanco- “¿Si?”

-“Tú… puedes quedarte aquí. Me refiero a que, si también vas a tomar una siesta, podrías hacerlo aquí”- Jared se detuvo y levantó la vista desde donde había estado jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta- “Conmigo”

Jensen dio un paso hacia la cama- “¿Estás seguro?”

Jared asintió y se metió bajo las sabanas, Jensen no perdió tiempo en unirse a él. La cama era enorme y Jared se sintió incómodo mientras ambos estaban acostados boca arriba, intentando no tocarse o moverse. Eso duró unos treinta segundos completos antes de que Jensen lentamente se deslizara hacia Jared y suavemente lo atrajera a sus brazos.

-“¿Está bien?”- preguntó en voz baja y el titubeo nervioso en su voz, de alguna manera hizo que Jared se tranquilizara. Se relajó en el abrazo y se quedó dormido antes de darse cuenta.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared despertó cuando Jensen salió de la cama silenciosamente, fingió dormir hasta que estuvo solo y luego lentamente se sentó, frotándose los ojos. En los brazos de Jensen había dormido mejor que desde el momento en que su padre le dijo que iba a casarse, incluso podría ser que desde antes. El hecho de que no estuviera nervioso y enfadado por ello lo ponía nervioso y enfadado; era mucho que pensar. Necesitaba estar listo para la recepción y con eso tenía más que suficiente para ocupar su mente.

Matt golpeó la puerta y entró- “Oh que bien, estás despierto. ¿Listo para cambiarte?”

Jared pasó una mano por su cabello, antes de asentir y levantarse de la cama- “¿Sabes que debería esperar de esta noche?”

-“Me temo que va a ser una larga noche. Los invitados están empezando a llegar para la hora del cóctel, pero el príncipe y tú no tendrán que acompañarlos hasta la cena. Después de la comida, tanto el Rey como el Príncipe Patrick harán un brindis, luego lo normal en una recepción de boda: cortar el pastel, el primer baile, ese tipo de cosas.

-“¿Tendré que hacer algo por mi cuenta?”- Jared se detuvo, aspirando bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea- “¿O con mi familia?”

-“No tengo que saber esto, pero escuché al Príncipe Jensen decirle a Ty que todo lo que atraiga la atención hacia tu familia, o cualquier cosa que te lleve a quedarte solo con ellos, iba a ser borrado del itinerario”- Matt bajó la voz, como si temiera que alguien le escuchara- “Además, sé que tan pronto como tu familia deje sus habitaciones para ir al salón de baile, el Príncipe Jensen tendrá a los empleados cargando se equipaje en un automóvil y esperando. Ellos serán escoltados directamente del salón de baile al auto, ya sea al final de la recepción o antes, si causan algún problema”

Matt dio una palmada- “Ahora, vamos a alistarte”

 

 

***

 

 

Jared se miró en el espejo. No había pensado demasiado en lo que todos estaban usando durante el día; simplemente habían estado pasando demasiadas cosas. Matt le había ayudado a ponerse un traje azul-medianoche, con el escudo de la familia Ackles bordado en el pecho, y estaba abrochando el saco de su traje cuando Jensen entró.

Jared se giró al sonido de la puerta y se paralizó. Su esposo, y cuan extraño era eso, estaba esplendido, no lo había notado antes, pero su esposo en el traje militar formal de Ackland era único.

-“Jared”- dijo Jensen mientras cruzaba la habitación- “Te ves increíble”

Jared se sobresaltó- “¿Yo?”

Jensen rió un poco- “Si, tú”

Jared se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza- “I—igual tú. ¿Sigues en el ejército?”- preguntó, con la esperanza de alejar la atención de sí mismo.

-“No. Serví desde que tenía 18 hasta justo después de que cumplí 21. Sin embargo, mi hermano es el jefe de la Guardia Real, y probablemente lo será hasta que tome el lugar de mi padre. ¿Estás listo para irnos?”

Jared siguió a Jensen a través de los sinuosos pasillos del palacio hasta el gran salón de baile, donde la familia de Jensen estaba esperándolos. Jared les dirigió a todos una educada sonrisa antes de bajar los ojos y tratar de esconderse un poco detrás de Jensen. Estaría contento cuando la noche acabara.

Una trompeta sonó desde el interior y dos guardias abrieron la puerta, la familia Ackles fue anunciada cuando ellos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa elaboradamente decorada, sobre una tarima elevada frente a los invitados. Jensen se sentó junto a su madre con Jared a su derecha. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Ty escoltó a Gemma al lugar vacío junto a Jared, y él sintió una oleada de alivio al tenerla ahí.

Jared se arriesgó a mirar alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus ojos se toparon con familia. Estaban apartados a un costado y seguramente no estaban contentos con eso; sus padres veían a Gemma con una mirada de traición, mientras su hermano y hermana le fulminaban con la mirada. Su cuñada simplemente parecía incómoda. Gemma siguió su mirada y puso una mano sobre la suya- “Sólo trata de ignorarlos”- murmuró.

La Reina se puso de pie y le dio la bienvenida a todos, agradeciéndoles por celebrar con ellos tan alegre ocasión y luego, el sacerdote que había realizado la boda dijo una bendición. Poco después, los meseros comenzaron a llevar los alimentos y bebidas, Jared se alegró de ver que la atención de casi todo el mundo cambio de él a su comida.

Jared le dio un empujoncito a su ensalada, esperando que el plato principal no fuera algo demasiado lujoso y difícil de comer. Observó mientras unos platos de langosta les fueron entregados al Rey y la Reina, se estremeció por dentro, no sólo sería difícil de comer sin hacer un desastre, sino que en realidad no le gustaban los mariscos. Se sintió confundido por un momento cuando platos de lo que parecía ser pizza casera fueron colocados frente a Jensen y él.

Jensen se inclinó hacia él- “Le pregunté a Gemma cual era tu comida favorita, me dijo que era la pizza casera. Ella le hizo jurar a nuestro chef que guardaría el secreto de su receta de la salsa”

Jared sonrió, dándole un beso a Gemma en la mejilla antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza y masticar alegremente. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a mirar en serio a su alrededor. El salón de baile estaba hermosamente decorado. Cada mesa tenía un alto candelabro de cristal rodeado por ramos de flores blancas y doradas, con detalles marrón-chocolate. Las sillas estaban cubiertas con seda blanca, que se sujetaba con lazos de satín color café. De hecho, mientras Jared miraba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todo era dorado, blanco y café, se volvió hacia Jensen y preguntó suavemente- “¿Tienes decorada la recepción con los colores de los Tigres de Ackland?”

-“Eso depende, ¿te gusta?

Jared se rió- “Si, me gusta”

-“Bien. Recuerdo que mi tío Michael decía que siempre estabas hablando de ellos y sobre lo gran fanático que eras”

-“Si, era una de las pocas cosas que mis padres me dejaron ver en la tv, pero he sido su fan desde que mi padre me llevó a un juego cuando tenía cinco o seis años”

-“Sé que no estás aquí por elección y que no tienes voz y voto con respecto a nada, sólo quería que una parte de todo esto sea algo que pudieras disfrutar. Intenté que mi madre incorporara su logo de alguna manera, pero usar sus colores fue todo lo lejos que estuvo dispuesta a llegar”

Jared en realidad no supo que contestar. Estaba sorprendido de que Jensen hubiese llegado tan lejos para hacer que se sintiera incluido- “Gracias, aprecio eso”

-“Tenemos que cortar el pastel después de comer, pero tú y yo tendremos tarta de fresa como postre, en su lugar. ¿Ese es tu favorito, cierto?”

Gemma se inclinó hacia adelante- “Su favorito, lo habría desayunado todos los días si le hubiese dejado”- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Jared fue capaz de relajarse por el resto de la comida y en cada uno de los brindis. Incluso pasó un razonablemente buen momento mientras él y Jensen cortaron y se dieron bocados de pastel. Cuando retiraron el postre, fue momento de su primer baile y Jared se alegró de que su madre haya insistido en que tomé clases de baile. Él y Jensen dieron vueltas alrededor de la pista y al final de la canción, se reunió con Jensen a mitad de camino para un corto beso.

Luego, Jensen guío a su madre a la pista mientras que Ty escoltó a Gemma para que bailara con Jared. Jensen le había dicho que después de bailar con sus madres, Gemma en lugar de Joyce, sería el último acto oficial que tendría que hacer por esa noche.

Jared y Gemma estaban en su segunda vuelta alrededor de la pista, cuando un alboroto en la esquina de la habitación atrajo la atención de todos. Cole estaba casi en la pista de baile antes de que los guardias fueran capaces de sujetarlo. Peleó contra ellos y gritó- “¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrarnos así?! Ella no es tu madre, no es más que una sirvienta. ¡Y tú nunca serás más que una puta comprada, Jared! Nad—”

Se interrumpió abruptamente cuando el Príncipe Patrick sacó su espada de la vaina, una espada que Jared había desestimado antes como un simple accesorio decorativo, y colocó la hoja en el pecho de Cole- “¿Está amenazando a un miembro de la familia real, Sr. Padalecki”

-“Él no es un miembro de la familia real, él sólo es un despreciable—”

-“Cállate Cole. Por el amor de Dios, sólo cállate, por favor”- siseó su esposa- “Ya has hecho más que suficiente para avergonzarnos”- se volvió hacia el Príncipe Patrick-“Le pido una disculpa por mi esposo, Su Alteza. Nos iremos”- se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de baile, el resto de la familia Padalecki la siguió, seguida de cerca por los guardias.

Hubo unos segundos de atónito silencio antes de que el cuarteto de cuerdas reanudara la música. Gemma se volvió hacia Jared- “Siempre pensé que había esperanza para esa chica”- dijo con una sonrisa.

Con su familia sin estar presente y sus deberes oficiales cumplidos, Jared fue capaz de realmente relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la recepción. También podría deberse al hecho de que se había servido una copa de champán, tantas veces como pudo salirse con la suya.

Gemma se disculpó poco después de su baile y Jared pasó la siguiente hora bailando con una pareja detrás de otra, antes de ser reclamado por Jensen.

-“Parece que estás pasando un buen rato”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa que Jared regresó.

-“Si. Estas mujeres me siguen pidiendo bailar. Traté de decir que no un par de veces, pero me ignoraron”

-“Bueno, me alegra que hayas podido divertirte”- Jared sonrió ampliamente cuando un mesero pasó y se agarró otra copa de champán. Jensen acarició su mejilla con una mirada de sorpresa- “Tienes hoyuelos”

Jared picó la punta de la nariz de Jensen con el dedo- “Y tú pecas, Príncipe esposo. Esto, Príncipe Jensen”

Jensen soltó una carcajada y hábilmente le quitó el vaso a Jared- “Muy bien, amigo, creo que necesitas cortarla. ¿Listo para salir de aquí? No sé tú, pero yo estoy agotado”- Jensen captó los ojos de su madre y le dirigió una mirada interrogante, cuando ella asintió, Jensen tomó la mano de Jared- “De acuerdo, tenemos la aprobación oficial de la Reina para hacer nuestra escapada”

Jared trastabillaba detrás de Jensen, parloteando sobre la cena, lo mucho que sus zapatos le apretaban y de que nunca iba a aprender a orientarse en el palacio. Jensen en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, feliz de tener a Jared relajado por un rato, incluso si eso era principalmente porque había bebido demasiado. Condujo a Jared al interior de su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola en el respaldo de una silla. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de ayudar a su esposo a preparase para la cama, pero se detuvo cuando encontró a Jared mirándolo fijamente, con un zapato puesto y la chaqueta del traje colgando de un brazo.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Eres muy sexi”- dijo Jared impulsivamente, antes de rápidamente estampar una mano sobre su boca.

-“Y tú estás borracho”- dijo Jensen, divertido- “Vamos a meterte a la cama, ¿está bien?”

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Jensen la abrió para encontrar a Matt ahí de pie, luciendo inseguro- “No estaba seguro de si Jared necesitaría mi asistencia esta noche”

Jensen miró hacia atrás, a Jared, quien estaba intentando quitarse la corbata- “En realidad si, ¿le puedes ayudar a ponerse la pijama? Iré a cambiarme y volveré para ayudar a que termine de prepararse para la cama”

Regresó unos minutos más tarde, con un vaso de agua y algunos analgésicos- “Toma esto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared tragó las pastillas y tomó el agua, Jensen le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, apagó las luces y se dirigía de regreso a su habitación, cuando la voz de Jared le detuvo- “¿No vas a dormir aquí?”

-“Yo— ¿quieres que duerma aquí?”

Jared no respondió y Jensen se preguntó si se había quedado dormido- “¿Jared?”- preguntó en voz baja.

-“Por favor”- escuchó decir a Jared suavemente. Jensen se metió en la cama y jaló a Jared entre sus brazos, esto era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar para su noche de bodas.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared despertó con un golpeteo detrás de los ojos y una boca que se sentía como si estuviese rellena con algodón, cuando se dio la vuelta se sintió aliviado de encontrar que estaba solo. Salió de la cama y se arrastró al baño, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de bañarse y lavarse los dientes.

Terminó de vestirse y hacer la cama y se encontró sin nada que hacer. Pensó que probablemente estaría bien ir a la cocina, pero no estaba seguro y además, no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta ahí. Por suerte, Jensen entró poco después.

-“¡Qué bien, estás despierto! ¿Dormiste bien?”

-“Um, sí. Gracias”- Jared hizo una pausa- “Lamento lo de anoche, en realidad, no estoy acostumbrado a beber”

Jensen rechazó con un gesto su preocupación- “No te preocupes por eso. Parecía que estabas divirtiéndote y no hiciste nada que no debieras. Matt debería estar aquí con el desayuno, pronto. ¿Te gustaría comer afuera?”

-“Claro”- dijo Jared, contento porque Jensen no parecía molesto. Matt llevó el desayuno y lo acomodó en el balcón antes de retirarse, lanzándole un guiño a Jared por encima del hombro.

Comieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la luz del sol y la vista. Jensen rompió el silencio-“Lamento que no podamos ir de luna de miel inmediatamente”

-“Uh, está bien. Ty mencionó que estabas ocupado. Para ser honesto, pensé que no iríamos a una, de todos modos”

-“Por supuesto que iremos. El siguiente par de semanas estaré ocupado y aunque estoy seguro de que me podría haber librado de mis compromisos, pensé que sería mejor para nosotros si la planeáramos juntos. Podemos ir a cualquier lugar que quieras”

-“¿En serio?”

-“Si, en serio. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?”- Jared negó con la cabeza- “Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para decidir, aunque tengo todo el día de hoy libre. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?”

-“¿Nada, es una opción?”

Jensen se rió- “Sin duda lo es. Todavía no has tenido un verdadero recorrido por el palacio, ¿verdad?”

-“No”

-“¿Qué tal si te enseñó todos los alrededores?”

Jensen comenzó con su habitación, aunque ese no era una descripción exacta. Jared había pensado que su habitación era extravagante, pero no se comparaba en nada a la de Jensen. Tenía un dormitorio, vestidor, baño y sala de estar. De allí pasó a las áreas más comunes del palacio.

-“Mi hermano se queda en la base la mayor parte del tiempo, así que normalmente sólo están mis padres y con lo grande que es el palacio, podría pasar días sin verlos si quisiera”

-“No estoy seguro de que pueda encontrar el camino por aquí alguna vez”- dijo Jared- “Aunque, creo que siempre tendré un chaperón, así que supongo no será gran problema”

-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendrías un chaperón?”

-“Um, ¿porque soy un Omega? Se supone que los Omegas no pueden ir a ninguna parte por su cuenta”

-“Jared, está es tu casa; puedes ir a cualquier lugar que desees, cuando lo desees. Bueno, casi a cualquier lugar. Dudo que quieras tropezar con la habitación de mis padres”- dijo Jensen con un estremecimiento.

-“¿De verdad?”

-“Si, de verdad. Ya sean las dos de la tarde o incluso las dos de la mañana, y quieres un aperitivo, sólo ve a la cocina. O coge el teléfono y tendrás a alguien del personal llevándote algo, o si quieres nadar o explorar los jardines. Cualquier cosa. No necesitas permiso”

-“Yo— está bien”- dijo Jared.

-“Y, te diré un secreto, ¿has notado los teléfonos que parecen estar por todas partes?”

Jared asintió

-“Si te pierdes, solo coge alguno y pide ayuda. También tendrás tu propio móvil, que puedes usar para llamarme o a Matt, si lo necesitas. Si hay alguna parte a la que quieras ir, fuera de los terrenos del palacio, tendrás que decirme o a Matt así podremos organizar la seguridad para ti. Esa es la norma para todos los miembros de la familia real”

Pasaron el siguiente par de horas explorando el palacio; para cuando terminaron, Jared se sentía más confiado de poder llegar a la cocina, el gimnasio y la biblioteca sin perderse. Después de eso, Jensen ya tenía empacada una canasta, por lo que salieron a uno de los jardines y comieron debajo de un enorme roble.

La conversación fluyó con facilidad entre los dos, y Jared se sintió desilusionado cuando la Reina les pidió que se reunieran con ella en su salón. Jared fue quien guío, alegrándose cuando sólo dio una vuelta equivocada; la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando vio lo que les estaba esperando: montón tras montón de regalos.

-“Ahí están, muchachos”- dijo la Reina, con una sonrisa- “¡Miren todos estos adorables regalos! Pensé que sería buena idea que ustedes los abran ahora, ya que Jensen estará ocupado toda la semana”

-“Mamá, si estas tan entusiasmada con ellos, entonces, podría simplemente abrirlos”

Su madre enarcó una ceja, en un movimiento que Jared notó que Jensen debió haber heredado de ella- “¿Recuerdas cuanto empezaron a llegar todos estos regalos? Te dije que sería buena idea abrirlos conforme fueran entregados, pero dijiste que preferías esperar y hacerlo con tu esposo. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez estabas esperando postergarlo lo suficiente para librarte de ello”

Jensen le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Jared- “¿Lo siento?”

-“¿Tenemos que escribir notas de agradecimiento para todos ellos?”- preguntó Jared horrorizado, aunque en parte era puro teatro.

La Reina se rió- “No. Enviaremos una tarjeta formal a la mayoría de ellos. Sólo habrá un puñado que requerirá notas personales”

Les tomó casi tres horas abrir todo, escribir quien les había dado qué y guardarlo. Les habían dado algunas piezas de arte muy bonitas, extrañamente una gran cantidad de soperas y algunas cosas que Jared ni siquiera podía imaginar que usarían alguna vez.

Cuando terminaron, se reunieron con el Rey para cenar, Jared estaba sorprendido de encontrar lo normales que parecían. Estaba esperando que la cena fuera formal, pero en realidad fue muy parecida a las cenas que recordaba tener con su familia cuando era pequeño.

Una vez que ambos regresaron a la habitación de Jared, sintió que el nerviosismo y la inseguridad surgían de nuevo. El Príncipe no le había presionado a nada físico la noche pasada, pero Jared no era tan ingenuo para pensar que eso duraría, sin importar lo que Jensen hubiese dicho antes de casarse.

-“Gracias por pasar el día conmigo”- dijo Jensen mientras le daba un beso a Jared en la mejilla- “Te ves agotado así que voy a dejarte para que duermas. Sólo toma el teléfono junto a la cama si necesitas algo”

-“¿Tu… uh, no vas a dormir aquí está noche?”

-“No, está noche no. Tengo que levantarme antes del amanecer y no quiero despertarte. De verdad te ves cansado. Buenas noches, Jared”

-“Buenas noches”- murmuró Jared, sintiéndose confundido y aliviado a partes iguales.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Jared despertó preguntándose que se supone tenía que hacer en el día, y deseando haberle preguntado a Jensen. Paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación durante unos minutos y estiró la mano para agarrar el teléfono varias veces, únicamente para retirarla antes de descolgar el auricular. Jensen le había dicho que podía ir a donde quisiera y que si tenía alguna pregunta sólo debería tomar el teléfono, pero Jared no quería ser una molestia. Además, no estaba seguro de que quienquiera que le responda fuera a ser capaz de decirle como pasar su día.

Decidió que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio, se cambió y se puso un par de zapatos tenis, cuadró los hombros y abrió la puerta. Casi esperaba que alguien esté afuera, listo para decirle que se regresara a su habitación, pero no había nadie ahí. Rápidamente repasó la ruta que necesitaba tomar para llegar al gimnasio, y caminó a toda prisa por el pasillo antes de que pudiera perder los nervios.

Sintiéndose aliviado de haber encontrado el gimnasio vació cuando llegó. Treinta minutos en la caminadora le tenían listo para un baño y el desayuno, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con respecto a la parte del desayuno, pero al menos podía bañarse.

Para cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse, estaba hambriento y se sintió aliviado de encontrar a Matt esperándole al salir del baño.

-“¡Buenos días! Espero que no te importe que sólo me aparezca así, pero Beth, la cocinera de la mañana, dijo que todavía no habías ido a comer y quería asegurarme que estés bien”

-“Si, estoy bien. Fui al gimnasio y no estaba seguro del desayuno…”- Jared dejó de hablar, luciendo un poco incómodo.

-“Lo siento, asumí que el Príncipe Jensen te habría dicho que vayas a la cocina cuando tengas hambres”

-“No, él me dijo. Sólo que… no estaba seguro…”

-“Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Estás un poco incómodo de estar solo en el palacio?”- Jared asintió, contento de que Matt comprendiera- “¿Qué te parece esto? Planearé el desayuno y la comida, incluso la cena cuando el Príncipe esté ocupado. Al menos hasta que te hayas establecido un poco”

-“Eso sería genial, pero no quiero incomodarte”

Matt se rió- “Jared, soy tu asistente personal. Que me causes molestias está en la descripción del trabajo”- dijo bromeando.

-“Pensé que sólo estarías ayudándome la semana pasada, durante la boda. ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?”

-“Vamos por el desayuno y te lo explicaré, ¿está bien? Me muero de hambre y Beth estaba haciendo unos panqueques de mora azul”

Jared y Matt se instalaron en el pequeño comedor y Beth les llevó el desayuno y se presentó- “Es un placer conocerle, señor”

-“Por favor, sólo llámame Jared”

Cuando empezaron a comer, Matt preguntó- “Entonces, ¿estás un poco confundido?”

-“Más que un poco”- admitió Jared con una mueca- “No tengo ni idea de qué se supone debo estar haciendo y estar aquí no es en absoluto lo que esperaba”

-“¿Y eso?”

Jared parecía avergonzado, considerando que decir, pero luego, decidió que si no podía compartir sus preocupaciones con otro Omega, nunca conseguiría comprender las cosas- “Desde el momento que mi familia descubrió que era un omega, me taladraron la cabeza con la idea de que cuando sea entregado a un Alfa, básicamente sería…”- las mejillas de Jared se tiñeron de rosa y se aclaró la garganta- “que básicamente viviría en su habitación”- terminó en voz baja- “En casa no tenía ninguna libertad y pensé que aquí tendría aún menos”

Matt asintió, animando a Jared para que prosiguiera- “Esta última semana estuve sentado en mi habitación, sintiendo pánico por como mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Tenía todos estos escenarios desarrollándose en mi cabeza, pero estar aquí no se parece en nada a lo que esperaba”

-“Ahí afuera hay un montón de personas como tus padres”- dijo Matt- “Aunque, por suerte, sus números están bajando. Los derechos de los Omegas están aumentando, si lento, aunque con firmeza. Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, sin embargo estamos llegando ahí”

-“Y eso es grandioso”- acordó Jared- “Pero…”

-“Pero eso no te ayuda en este momento”

-“Exactamente. Tenía todas estas expectativas y nada coincide con esto, así que no tengo idea de que hacer. Fui al gimnasio está mañana, pero no tenía idea de que hacer sobre el desayuno; probablemente me habría sentado en mi habitación todo el día”

-De acuerdo, bien, cuando tengas dudas siempre puedes preguntarme; para eso estoy aquí. He trabajado aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocer un poco al Príncipe, y puedo asegurarte que a él también puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa. Pero lo entiendo, fuiste lanzado en esta situación sin ninguna preparación o información, así que vamos a empezar desde el principio. ¿Suena bien?”

Jared dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. No conocía a Matt, sin embargo sólo había sido amable y Jared se sentía cómodo con él- “Eso sería genial”

Terminaron de comer y volvieron a la habitación de Jared- “Grandioso, estaba esperando que ya los hayan entregado”- dijo Matt cruzando la habitación hasta el escritorio. Agarró unas cuantas cosas y le indicó a Jared que le acompañe al sofá- “Aquí está tu nuevo Smartphone, tableta y portátil. ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlos?”

Jared no sabía, nunca tuvo un teléfono móvil y la computadora que le habían permitido usar para la tarea, era un anticuado modelo de escritorio. Matt pasó el siguiente rato mostrándole a Jared cómo funcionaban, y se impresionó de lo rápido que Jared aprendía las cosas.

-“El príncipe Jensen te mostró todo el palacio, ¿verdad?”- ante el asentimiento de Jared, Matt continuó- “Genial. Este es tu hogar ahora y eres libre de ir a donde quieras. Bueno, al menos dentro de las áreas privadas, no dejes el ala residencial sin escolta, sólo para estar seguros. Además, si sales desde cualquier puerta de esta ala, estarás en los cerrados jardines privados, así que allí también estarás bien”

-“¿Dónde está Jensen?”- preguntó Jared- “Dijo que tenía reuniones esta semana”

-“Hay reuniones de una cumbre toda esta semana, así que estará fuera todo el día, pero debería estar de regreso en las noches”

-“Todo esto es excelente, aun así… ¿qué se supone haré todo el día? Y no digas lo que yo quiera, porque no sé qué es”

Matt se rió- “Vamos a preocuparnos por esta semana y seguimos desde ahí, ¿está bien?”

Matt y Jared elaboraron un horario relajado para la semana, eso hizo que Jared sintiera mucho mejor. Se ejercitaba cada mañana y pasaba algo de tiempo explorando el palacio y los jardines. Aprendió como hablar por Skype con Gemma y perdía más que unas pocas horas en Internet.

Jensen estaba de vuelta para cenar cada noche. Cenaban juntos y Jensen le preguntaba a Jared por cada pequeño detalle de su día; sin embargo, poco después se disculpaba y se iba a dormir en su habitación. Jared podía notar que estaba agotado por lo que trató de no tomárselo personal, sólo había pasado un par de días completos con Jensen y se sorprendió al descubrir que extrañaba su compañía.

 

***

 

El sábado, Jared despertó a la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas y el sombrío cielo gris hacia juego con su estado de ánimo. Matt le había dicho que estaría feliz de pasar el fin de semana en el palacio, pero Jared había insistido que se lo tomara libre para pasarlo en casa con su esposo. Estaba agradecido por la paciencia y el tiempo que Matt pasaba explicándole cosas, pero aún se sentía raro tener un asistente personal. Sin embargo, eso significaba dos días completo por su cuenta y tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco solo.

Pensó que quizás Jensen tendría el fin de semana libre, pero ayer había estado aún más agotado que las noches pasadas; ni siquiera se había quedado a comer con Jared, sólo le dijo que tenía que asistir a una fiesta al día siguiente y se fue a la cama.

Jared se fue al gimnasio y paso su tiempo en la caminadora, aclarando sus pensamientos. Jensen había sido tan dulce y atento los primeros días que estuvo en el palacio y Jared comenzó a creer que Jensen quería algo más que una relación Alfa/Omega. Y sabía que Jensen tenía cosas muchas más importantes por hacer que atender los caprichos de su nuevo esposo. _Lo sabía_. Sin embargo, a lo largo del día, había observado a Matt sacar su teléfono y sonreír de forma soñadora a los tontos mensajes de su esposo y había escuchado a Beth, una beta, hablar sobre la escapada romántica de fin de semana que ella y su esposo estaban planeando, mientras les servía el desayuno. Jared se dio cuenta de que ese era el tipo de relación que en secreto había estado esperando.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para una ducha. Incluso sin una relación romántica con Jensen, tenía mucho que agradecer: estaba lejos de su familia; tenía un Alfa que no le mantenía encerrado, ni le forzaba a una relación física antes de que se sienta listo; vivía en un palacio. Todo eso era extremadamente más de lo que jamás soñó que le sería dado.

Sacó un conjunto de ropa limpia de su cómoda y dejó que sus dedos se detuvieran sobre la banda plateada en la pequeña bolsa de satín, en el fondo de su cajón de calcetines, tratando de ignorar la punzada de decepción que sentía.

 

***

 

Jared salió de la ducha para encontrar a Jensen acomodando el desayuno en una pequeña mesa que había sido instalada frente a las puertas que llevaban afuera.

-“Prin— Jensen”- dijo Jared con sorpresa- “¿Qué—? No pensé que te vería hoy”

-“¿No?”

-“No, dijiste que hoy tenías una fiesta”

-“¡Oh! Oh, lo siento. Estaba tan cansado anoche, me refería a que hoy _tenemos_ una fiesta. Tenía planeado pasar el fin de semana contigo, ¿si te parece bien?”- le preguntó vacilante.

-“¡Si! Um, quiero decir, si, sería agradable”

Se unió a Jensen en la mesa e intercambiaron una pequeña plática mientras comían. Cuando terminaron y Jensen hizo que se llevaran los platos, se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-“Siento mucho lo de esta última semana, Jared”

-“¿Por qué?

-“Bueno, ciertamente esa no era la forma en que había planeado empezar nuestro matrimonio; pero esa cumbre se había estado organizando durante meses, pensé que sería mejor si sólo me lo quitaba de encima”

-“Esta bien, sé que tienes cosas más importantes para hacer que entretenerme”

-“No”

Jared levanto la mirada hacia Jensen, sorprendido, pero rápidamente la apartó al sentir que su rostro se calentaba. Jensen le tocó con cuidado la barbilla y volvió a girar su rostro- “No las tengo Jared. Tengo responsabilidades, algunas de ellas son importantes, pero ninguna es más importante que tú”

-“Ah”- susurró Jared, sin estar seguro de que debería decir.

-“Ahora que la cumbre está fuera del camino, he trabajado con mi madre y Ty para limitar mis funciones en las próximas semanas, así que estaremos libre para pasar más tiempo juntos”

-“¿Lo hiciste?”- preguntó Jared sorprendido.

Jensen sonrió- “Estarás harto de mi antes de darte cuenta”

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre cómo Jared había pasado la semana, Jensen le hacía pregunta tras pregunta sobre lo que disfrutó hacer y lo que no”

-“¿Mencionaste algo sobre una fiesta?”

-“Si, mi amigo Brian tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche. Pensé que sería una buena forma de que conozcas a mis amigos. Sé que conociste a la mayoría en la recepción, pero con todo lo que sucedía, dudo que realmente lo recuerdes”

-“¿Quieres que vaya contigo para conocer a tus amigos?”

-“Si, por supuesto. A menos que no quieras ir”

Jared pensó en ello- “No, estaría bien conocerlos, pero…”

-“¿Pero qué?”

-“No quiero avergonzarte”- Jared prácticamente susurró.

Jensen tomó sus manos entre las suyas- “¿Por qué crees que eso pasaría?”

-“Tú eres… eres el Príncipe y yo soy… nadie. Soy un Omega de 17 años que pasó los últimos dos años encerrado, prácticamente. No hay nada interesante sobre mí y—”

Jensen le interrumpió y Jared se sorprendió al ver la mirada de fiera determinación en sus ojos- “¡No eres _nadie_! Eres un Omega de 17 años que en contra de las mejores intenciones de su familia es fuerte, amable, inteligente e increíble, y mis amigos no pueden esperar a conocerte”

-“Ah”

-“Si, ah. Quiero que todos en la tierra sepan que eres mío. Ahora, si no quieres ir a la fiesta, no tienes que hacerlo; pero si sólo es porque piensas que no eres lo bastante bueno—”

Esta vez, Jared interrumpió a Jensen- “Está bien, iré”

Jensen sonrió- “¡Genial! Tendremos que ir a comprar un regalo en un rato, pero primero te tengo una sorpresa”

Jensen tomó la mano de Jared y lo guío a través del palacio y salió por la puerta de la cocina- “Estaba desilusionado cuando estuvo lloviendo esta mañana, por suerte paró así puedo mostrarte esto”

Jensen detuvo a Jared, bueno, no, en realidad no estaba seguro de dónde. Estaban de pie a mitad del césped fuera de la cocina y Jensen le dirigía una mirada expectante- “Uh, ¿es una muy buena parte del patio?”- preguntó Jared, sin estar seguro de que se supone debería decir.

Jensen se rió- “Lo siento, me estoy adelantando a mí mismo. Hice que Ty hablara con nuestra jefa de jardineros, Maggie, y ella piensa que este sería un gran sitio para que tengas tu huerto. Si quieres, no tienes que hacerlo”

-“¿Te acuerdas de eso?”

-“Por supuesto que sí. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?”

Jared miró el espacio de nuevo, pero esta vez lo imaginó labrado y sembrado. Podía sentir la tierra bajo sus uñas y el aroma de la tierra- “No puedo creer que te hayas acordado”

Jensen le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- “Voy a demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí”- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Jared no tenía idea de si era posible que alguien se sonrojara tanto, y temía que su rostro vaya a estar rojo permanentemente- “Esto es perfecto. Gracias”

La sonrisa de Jensen iluminó todo su rostro y Jared sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco. El día estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

 

***

 

Jensen llevó a Jared de regreso a sus habitaciones después del almuerzo para que esté listo y vayan de compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo- “Estoy seguro que eres capaz de imaginarte que cuando voy de compras, puede ser toda una producción: guardaespaldas, prensa, de todo. Esos viajes tienen que ser planeados con anticipación y tengo que ser cuidadoso en visitar diferentes tiendas, y así no demostrar favoritismo”

Jared parecía un poco alarmado, ya había tenido suficiente atención centrada en él durante la boda para que le dure por meses, incluso hasta años.

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa- “Pero a veces… a veces me escapo”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿En serio?”

-“Bueno, más o menos. Nos disfrazaremos un poco y tomaré _‘prestado’_ el auto de Ty”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”

-“Algo así. Ty sabe que vamos a llevarnos su auto, pero pretende que no. Negación plausible con mi madre. Tendremos al menos dos guardias de palacio siguiéndonos todo el tiempo, pero pretenderemos que no los vemos”

Jared soltó una risa incrédula- “¿Eso realmente funciona?”

Jensen se veía petulante- “Lo he estado haciendo desde que tenía edad para conducir y nunca me han atrapado. Un par de veces alguien me ha dicho que me parecía mucho al Príncipe Jensen, pero simplemente me rió. Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a intentarlo?”

Jared asintió, Jensen se veía como un pequeño niño emocionado y su entusiasmo era contagioso.

-“¿Tienes un par de vaqueros viejos?”

Jared sacón un par de los que había traído con él. Estaban desgastados y deshilachados en el dobladillo. Dudo un momento antes de sacar una vieja camiseta que había visto tiempos mejores y un su par de zapatos favorito, unos _Converse_ negros- “¿Esto funcionara?”

-“¡Son perfectos! Cámbiate, ahora regreso”- Jensen se fue para cambiarse y no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que regresara. Jared contempló los suaves vaqueros que se ajustaban a Jensen como una segunda piel y la camiseta de los tigres de Ackland, tensa sobre su amplio pecho y anchos hombros. Comenzaba a pensar que Jensen podría hacer que cualquier cosa se viera bien.

Jensen le dio a Jared un gorro de lana- “Ponte esto e intenta que todo tu cabello quede debajo”- dijo mientras ponía una gorra de béisbol sobre su propia cabeza.

Jared metió su cabello bajo el gorro lo mejor que pudo- “¿Así está bien?”

Jensen dio un paso hacia adelante- “Te falto un poco”- dijo con suavidad, guardando un mechón cerca de la oreja de Jared. Pasó la mano por su mandíbula y cuello, y Jared aspiró bruscamente. Jensen se inclinó hacia adelante, los ojos fijos en los labios de Jared, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta les hizo separarse de un salto.

-“Adelante”- exclamó Jensen.

-“Estoy preparándome para irme a casa; Anna estará aquí en unos minutos para recogerme. ¿Necesitas algo más?”- preguntó Ty mientras colocaba sus llaves sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, no tan sutilmente.

-“No, creo que estamos bien. Te veré el lunes”

Ty negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía- “Disfruten su fin de semana”

Tan pronto como la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él, Jensen ya estaba cruzando la habitación y agarrando las llaves- “Hagamos nuestro escape”- dijo con un ridículo movimiento de cejas.

Jensen y Jared pretendieron escabullirse del palacio, escondiéndose detrás de pilares y los umbrales de las puertas cuando escuchaban pasos, como un par de niños de cinco años. Consiguieron llegar al auto y salir de los terrenos del palacio, Jensen soltó un fuerte grito de alegría mientras se enfilaron hacia una calle principal.

Jared miró por el retrovisor y pudo ver un Sedán negro siguiéndolos, pero lo ignoró y se enfocó en Jensen- “¿A dónde vamos?”

-“Brian, ese es quien está haciendo la fiesta, está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra. Tiene una eléctrica, pero pensé que le gustaría una acústica. Hay una tienda de yogur justo enfrente de la tienda de música, así que pienso que podemos detenernos ahí antes de volver a casa”

Jensen se estacionó en la calle frente a la tienda de música, Jared notó a una mujer en la acera que estaba seguro de era una guardia del palacio. La miró a los ojos por un segundo y ella le dirigió una sonrisa, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

Jensen miró cada guitarra que tenía la tienda, bajando algunas y tocándolas un poco antes de devolverlas y pasar a otra. Jared le observaba de cerca y después de unos minutos le preguntó a Jensen si sabía tocar.

-“Sólo un poco. Ty es realmente bueno y me enseñó unas cuantas cosas. ¿Y tú?”

-“No, tomé clases de piano cuando era niño, pero no era tan bueno. Yo, uh, en realidad, me gustaba mucho dibujar.”

-“¿En serio? No lo sabía. El tío Michael nunca mencionó nada sobre arte”

Jared se ocupó con un exhibidor de paquetes de cuerdas- “Si, él no lo sabía. Después… después de que ellos me sacaron de la escuela, una vez que terminé todos mis materiales de arte, mis padres no me compraron ninguno más”

Jared creyó escuchar a Jensen gruñir, pero cuando le miró, su rostro estaba cuidadosamente en blanco. Jensen agarró otra guitarra y le preguntó sobre lo que pensaba de su acabado, en un obvio intento por cambiar el tema.

Miraron las guitarras por otra media hora antes de decidirse y pagar por una. Jensen pagó y la puso en el maletero del auto, luego tomó la mano de Jared y lo llevó al otro lado de la calle, a la tienda de yogur.

Los ojos de Jared se ampliaron mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era una tienda de autoservicio, con doce diferentes sabores de helado de yogur ocupando una pared y las otras dos paredes contenían coberturas tras coberturas- “¿Qué es este sitio?”- preguntó un poco sin aliento.

Jensen se rió- “¿Primera vez?”

Jared resopló- “Si”- dijo secamente.

Jensen le mostró qué era cada cosa y cómo funcionaba, entonces él y Jared pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos usando las pequeñas copas de muestra para probar los doce sabores. Finalmente se decidieron y llenaron sus recipientes, luego lo colmaron de coberturas hasta que sus copas estaban prácticamente desbordadas. La chica del mostrador les miro con extrañeza mientras le entregaba a Jensen su cambio- “Me pareces familiar”- le dijo.

Jensen sonrió- “Me lo dicen mucho” dijo antes de darse la vuelta y guiar a Jared a una mesa en la esquina. Jensen le interrogó sobre sus dibujos mientras comían.

-“En realidad no eran gran cosa. Sólo algo que me gustaba hacer”- dijo.

Hablaron sobre técnicas, lienzos, temas y antes de que Jared se dé cuenta, sus copas estaban vacías. Jensen sacó su teléfono y lo miró, antes de disculparse por un minuto. Jared le observó salir y caminar hasta la mujer que Jared había visto afuera de la tienda de música. Fue una rápida conversación y Jensen regresó al interior justo cuando Jared se encargaba de su basura.

-“¿Todo bien?”

-“Todo está bien, pero te tengo una sorpresa. ¿Listo para irte?”

-“¿Otra sorpresa?”-preguntó Jared con incredulidad.

-“Sip”- dijo Jensen- “Será mejor que simplemente te vayas acostumbrando a ello”- dijo antes de impulsivamente darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de llevarlo de regreso al auto.

Condujeron en silencio durante unos diez minutos. Jared pasó el viaje mirando fijamente al mundo pasar volando por la ventana. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo una tarde fuera sólo por diversión; sin nadie que le reprenda, ni comentarios sarcásticos o recordatorios de mantener la vista en el suelo.

Jensen se detuvo en una gran tienda de artículos de arte y se apresuró a rodearlos para abrirle la puerta a Jared. Le jaló detrás de él hasta el interior de la tienda y agarró un carrito.

-¿Dónde te gustaría empezar’”

-“¿Qué?

-“Vamos a reemplazar esos materiales que tus padres no reemplazaron. ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar?”

-“Jensen, no tienes que hacer esto. No he cogido un pincel o un lápiz en dos años. Ya me has dado tanto—”

Jensen tomó el rostro de Jared en sus manos y él automáticamente bajó sus ojos- “Jared, mírame”

Jared reunió sus ojos con los de Jensen. Iba a tomar algo de tiempo que se acostumbre, los Omegas instintivamente bajaban la vista y la familia de Jared se había asegurado de reforzar ese impulso. Jensen era todo lo contrario y Jared se obligó a mantener el contacto visual”

-“Quiero hacer esto. Cuando estabas diciéndome sobre tu arte, tus ojos se iluminaron. Sólo he visto eso en tu rostro una vez, cuando me hablaste de tu jardín. Quiero ver esa mirada tan a menudo como sea posible y voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por conseguirlo, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo”- susurró Jared y está vez fue él quien le dio a Jensen un beso impulsivo

Los siguientes 45 minutos los pasaron comparando pinceles, papel, carboncillos y lápices. Jensen escogió un caballete, mientras que Jared eligió un par de libros y un puñado de revistas. Él continuaba diciéndole a Jensen que ya tenían suficiente, pero para el momento en que llegaron a la caja, tenían un carrito desbordante y los brazos de Jared estaban llenos.

Cargaron el coche y se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio, la cabeza de Jared le daba vueltas con todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento del día, y aún tenían una fiesta a la que asistir.


	8. Chapter 8

 

****

A las siete en punto, Jensen y Jared entraron a la parte de atrás de un auto particular para dirigirse a la fiesta de Brian; Jared prácticamente estaba vibrando de nervios- “¿Estás seguro que estoy bien vestido?”- pregunto con nerviosismo. Él y Jensen no se habían cambiado después de que llegaron a casa al terminar las compras.

-“Lo prometo. Sólo es una fiesta de cumpleaños casual, nada de lujos”

-“Está bien. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber antes de llegar allí?”

Jensen le dio un apretón a la mano de Jared y no la soltó- “Sólo relájate y trata de divertirte. No hay nada formal. Además, conociste casi a todos los que estarán ahí en la boda”

Jared resopló- “No puedo decirte los nombres de cinco personas que haya conocido en la boda”

-“Si, fue abrumadora. Déjame decirte un poco sobre Brian; tal vez eso calmará tus nervios”

-“Tal vez”

-“Lo conozco desde la secundaria; fui a un instituto privado, pero estuve en una escuela pública hasta octavo grado. La familia de Brian se mudó aquí a mitad del año escolar, y fuimos asignados como compañeros en nuestra clase de ciencia. Brian no descubrió quien era durante un par de semanas, para entonces ya éramos amigos. Cuando lo averiguo, nada cambio. Fuimos inseparables hasta que me marche a un internado, pero incluso entonces nos mantuvimos en contacto. Nunca ha tenido miedo de enfrentarme sobre mis mierdas, ni se ha sentido intimidado por mi familia”

Jared le miró nostálgico- “Yo tenía un amigo así, pero como sea, ¿qué hace Brian?”

-“Es maestro de primaria. Acaba de comprar su primera casa, así que esto es un tipo de fiesta de inauguración/cumpleaños”

-“¿Vas a muchas fiestas?”

-“No, en realidad no. Paso tiempo con mis amigos siempre que puedo, pero usualmente lo hacemos en el palacio. Ir a la casa de alguien es toda una gran producción. La casa tiene que ser registrada el día antes de la fiesta, luego el personal de seguridad tiene que quedarse en el sitio a pasar la noche y durante la fiesta. Cada invitado tiene que ser investigado de antemano y luego registrado”- respondió Jensen- “Si tenemos sus fiestas en el palacio, entonces sólo tienen que ser registrados al llegar ahí, lo que es mucho menos intrusivo. Además, siempre pagó por tener cualquier cosa que este en el servicio de comida y mis amigos son unos bastardos tacaños”- dijo con un guiño.

Unos minutos más tarde, el auto se detuvo en una cochera anexa a una modesta casa de estilo bungaló sencillo. Jensen agarró la guitarra y se dirigió al interior, con la mano de Jared firmemente sujeta en la suya.

Jared dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. El área del salón era sin paredes interiores y parecía que había una docena de personas ahí. Jared bajo la mirada, permaneciendo cerca de Jensen, y pronto otro par de zapatos apareció en su línea de visión.

Jensen soltó su mano y le dio al chico un abrazo con un solo brazo, antes de entregarle la guitarra- “¡Feliz cumpleaños, hombre!”

-“Vaya, me pregunto qué será”- dijo el chico secamente- “¿El príncipe no puede permitirse comprar papel para envolver?”

Jensen se rió- “Tu casa luce grandiosa; vas a tener que darnos un recorrido”- luego estiró el brazo detrás de él y jaló suavemente de Jared- “¿Recuerdas a Jared?”

-“Si, hombre, es agradable verte de nuevo”- escuchó Jared mientras vio una manos estirarse hacia él.

Lanzó un vistazo a Jensen con el rabillo del ojo y ante su ligero asentimiento, estrechó la mano de Brian, levantando la mirada hacia él- “A— a ti también”

Brian asentó la funda de la guitarra sobre la encimera y la abrió- “Amigo, esto es asombroso”- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos con reverencia sobre la guitarra- “¡Muchas gracias!”

Jensen sonrió- “De nada”

-“Voy a buscar la comida y preparar las bebidas. Por qué no dices hola y después que comamos te muestro todo”

-“Suena bien”

Jensen tomó la mano de Jared y le guio afuera de la cocina hacia el salón, donde le presentó a todos los que estaban ahí. Jared se obligó a hacer contacto visual, sintiéndose aliviado cuando todos se portaron de forma abierta y amigable.

Brian llamó a todos para que tomaran un plato de comida y Jared se sentó junto a Jensen, comiendo tranquilamente y disfrutando de las conversaciones a su alrededor. La mujer sentada en la silla junto a Jared, Amy, estaba hablando con otra mujer, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, sobre un viaje a las Islas de Salis al que acababa de ir.

-“¿Has estado ahí, Jared?”- preguntó Amy.

Jared se sobresaltó- “Uh, no”

-“¿Qué hay de Fairland?”- le preguntó la otra mejor.

Jared bajo la cabeza- “En realidad, no he estado en ningún lugar fuera de Ackland”- dijo en voz baja.

En lugar de menospreciarlo por su falta de experiencia, ambas comenzaron a hacerles preguntas sobre dónde le gustaría ir y que tipo de cosas le gustaría ver. Cuando él les comentó que Jensen había dicho que podía escoger a dónde ir para su luna de miel, ellas comenzaron a darle los pros y contras de los sitios que visitaban los recién casados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jared olvidara su nerviosismo y quedara absorto en la conversación.

Jensen le susurró que volvía pronto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-“Ustedes dos son tan adorables”- murmuró con admiración la mujer cerca de Amy, causando que Jared se sonrojara.

-“No avergüences al pobre chico, Sue”- le reprendió Amy con una risa.

-“Lo siento, es sólo que es realmente agradable ver a Jensen tan feliz”- dijo Sue.

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Jared vacilante.

-“Nunca he visto a Jensen mirar a alguien de la forma en que te mira, Jared”- dijo Amy.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Jensen regresó- “Hey Jared, quiero presentarte a alguien”- le dijo.

Jared se volvió hacia Amy y Sue disculpándose, pero ellas le restaron importancia con un gesto y una sonrisa.

Jared se levantó y siguió a Jensen de regreso a la cocina, donde un chico de la edad de Jared estaba esperando. Era varias pulgadas más bajo que Jared, con corto cabello negro y ojos gris tormenta- “Este es Justin, el hermano menor de Brian. Justin, él es mi esposo, Jared”

Los dos se estrecharon la mano, y Jared se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Justin también era un Omega.

-“Hombre, me alegra conocerte”- dijo Justin- “He estado viviendo con Brian durante tres años, desde que tenía doce, y sus fiestas son siempre tan aburridas. Llenas de ancianos”- dijo mientras le lanzaba a Jensen una sonrisa mordaz.

-“¡Oye!”- dijo Jensen con indignación fingida.

Jared observó la interacción con asombro. Él nunca se atrevería a hablar con un Alfa de esa manera, ni siquiera en broma, pero Justin lo hizo con facilidad y a Jensen no pareció importarle ni un poco.

Justin se volvió hacia Jared- “¿Quieres jugar Halo?”

-“¿Halo?”

-“Si, ya sabes, el videojuego”

Jared sólo negó con la cabeza. Antes había jugado un par de juegos de la vieja escuela, en casa de sus amigos, pero sus padres nunca le permitieron tener alguno propio- “¿Madden, Call of Duty? ¿Mario Kart?”

Jared negó con la cabeza de nuevo, sintiéndose como un idiota.

-“¿Tío, has estado viviendo bajo una roca? Estás seriamente privado de ello. Vamos, déjame introducirte a las maravillas del Xbox, y dejemos a los ancianos hablar de… lo que sea que ellos hablen”

Jared miró a Jensen, quien asintió y le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

Veinte minutos después, Jared estaba completamente absorto. Pensó que se debía a los juegos en un 50% y el otro 50, a tener a alguien como él para pasar el rato.

 

***

 

Jensen se apoyó contra la barra de desayuno, con los tobillos cruzados y una cerveza colgando de sus dedos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado de pie ahí, observando a Jared y Justin, pero simplemente no podía apartar los ojos. Era lo más despreocupado que había visto a Jared y eso hacía que su corazón se sintiera feliz y triste al verlo.

Brian se apoyó cerca de él, chocando sus hombros y Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa distraída.

-“Amigo, si fuera posible, creo que tendrías esos corazones de caricatura bailando alrededor de tu cabeza”

-“Cállate”- respondió Jensen, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su voz.

-“Realmente lo amas, ¿cierto?”

-“Si”

-“Pensé que estabas loco, sabes”

-“¿A qué te refieres?”

-“A ti. Has estado hablando de Jared durante año y medio, hombre. ‘El tío Michael dijo esto’ y ‘el tío Michael dijo aquello’. Ya estabas medio enamorado del chico un año antes de que incluso lo conozcas”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa autocrítica- “Supongo que sonaba un poco loco, ¿no?”

Brian se puso más serio- “Tenía miedo de que fueras a salir lastimado. Habías construido tanto de él en tu mente y estabas tan seguro de que estaban destinados. Tenía miedo de que le conocieras y, bueno, ya sabes”- se detuvo por un momento- “Aunque, ahora puedo verlo”

-“Si, estoy como estúpidamente ido por él”

-“Aunque, no sólo eres tú. También él”

Jensen miró sorprendido a Brian- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“Le observé durante la recepción. Era obvio que estaba aterrorizado, pero cuando no estabas cerca de él, siempre te buscaba y cuando te veía, un poco de la tensión disminuía”

-“Eso no significa nada”- dijo Jensen. Quería creer que Jared estaba comenzando a corresponder sus sentimientos, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones- “Prácticamente, yo era la única persona que conocía ahí”

-“No, no era eso. Bueno, estoy seguro que era parte de ello, pero no era todo. Cuando ustedes estaban juntos y no le estabas mirando, él te observaba. También lo ha hecho esta noche, antes de que Justin llegué. No sólo te busca por apoyo, hay verdadera calidez ahí y esta noche es más fuerte que el fin de semana pasado”

Jensen lanzó una mirada hacia Jared, quien estaba escuchando atentamente mientras Justin le explicaba algo sobre el juego. Jared levanto la vista, captando los ojos de Jensen, y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida antes de regresar su atención a Justin.

-“Eso espero. Sólo quiero hacerlo feliz; se merece tanto”

-“Sólo sigue siendo paciente. Estoy seguro que él llegará a eso”- rió Brian- “Ahora que hemos terminado de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos y trenzar el cabello del otro, vamos a tomar unas cerveza y comportarnos como hombres para variar”

Jensen se rió y volvió a mirar a Jared. Sabía que Brian no era el único que pensó que estaba loco por enamorarse de alguien a quien nunca había conocido. Y se alegró de que estaba demostrándoles a todos que estaban equivocados.

 

***

 

El viaje de regreso al palacio fue en silencio, con ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Había cambiado tanto para Jared en tres semanas que era difícil ordenar sus pensamientos. En realidad se había divertido en la fiesta de Brian y fue una experiencia tan extraña, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo procesarla. Los amigos de Jensen fueron agradables y, por lo que sabía, no fue sólo un acto hecho para beneficio de Jensen. Amy y Sue parecían genuinamente interesadas en hablar con él, a pesar de que no creía haber tenido nada interesante que añadir a su conversación, y Justin había sido genial.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jared fue capaz de simplemente pasar el rato con alguien de su misma edad (y definitivamente iba a preguntarle a Jensen, o quizás a Matt, si había un Xbox en alguna parte del palacio). Jared todavía estaba teniendo dificultades para conciliar la actitud y comportamiento de Justin, con la forma en que le habían enseñado a comportarse como un Omega. A Jared nunca se le habría permitido asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Cole, mucho menos interactuar tan libremente con Alfas y Betas por igual.

Justin le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenía doce años, desde entonces había estado viviendo con su hermano. Él y Brian se habían sorprendido cuando hace un año descubrieron que era un Omega, pero le dijo que en realidad no hubo muchos cambios. Fue a una escuela diferente, una que era sólo para Omegas; pero, por lo que Jared podía decir, la mayoría de los académicos eran iguales que en cualquier otra escuela secundaria, sólo añadieron cuidado infantil y economía doméstica al plan de estudios. Justin todavía tenía amigos de antes, con quienes se reunía regularmente. Dijo que perdió algunos amigos, unos cuantos que estaban incómodos con su nuevo estatus y otros que tenían padres como los de Jared, quienes no querían que sus hijos se asociaran con un Omega, pero los había reemplazado rápidamente con los niños de su nueva escuela.

Jared ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo era la vida de Justin, era tan lejanamente opuesta a la suya como te puedas imaginar. Había sentido una punzada de amargura y celos mientras le escuchaba, pero entonces lanzó una mirada alrededor y atrapó a Jensen mirándole, en realidad no podía quejarse de donde había terminado.

Jared se sacó de sus reflexiones cuando llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-“Entonces, uh, ¿pasaste un buen rato esta noche?”- preguntó Jensen, mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

A Jared le asombraba ser el responsable de poner a su Alfa nervioso- “Si. Gracias por llevarme. Me estaba preguntando…”- hizo una pausa.

-“¿Preguntándote qué?”

Hablar libremente y hacerle preguntas a Jensen cada vez que quiera, era otra cosa a la que Jared iba a tener que acostumbrarse- “¿Crees que, tal vez, podría pasar el rato con Justin de nuevo, algún día?”

Jensen sonrió- “Absolutamente”

-“Gracias”

-“Bueno, buenas noches. Realmente la pasé bien contigo hoy, Jared”- dijo Jensen mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta de su propia habitación.

Jared le observó hasta que estaba abriendo la puerta antes de que soltara abruptamente- “¿Jensen?”

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Jensen, con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

-“Tú”- Jared se aclaró la garganta y movió un poco los pies, antes de obligarse a mirar a Jensen directo a los ojos- “Puedes dormir aquí, conmigo. Si quieres”

-“¿Estás seguro?”

Jared asintió y Jensen sonrió, con una de esas grandes sonrisas que Jared estaba empezando a amar- “Está bien. Deja que me cambie e iré ahora mismo”

 

***

 

Jared despertó curvado hacia el lado de Jensen, cálido, contento y… duro, su erección presionada firmemente en la cadera de Jensen. Aspiró bruscamente y se paralizó, rogando que Jensen no se despertara; se quedó tan quieto como pudo por lo que le pareció años, pero probablemente no fueron más que un minuto. La respiración de Jensen permaneció profunda y regular, por lo que Jared comenzó el lento proceso de retroceder y salir de la cama. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso, rápidamente cruzó la habitación y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta firme, pero silenciosamente detrás de él. Se metió en la ducha y sólo necesitó unas pocas caricias con su mano para llevarse al orgasmo, la calidez del cuerpo de Jensen como único pensamiento en su mente.

Cuando terminó en el baño, se sintió aliviado de encontrar que la cama estaba vacía y Jensen se había ido. Se vistió y estaba debatiendo sobre ir a conseguir algo para desayunar, cuando Jensen regresó, con el cabello húmedo de la ducha y goteando sobre el cuello de su camisa. El sólo verle hizo que Jared se sonrojara.

-“¿Listo para desayunar?”- preguntó. Jared asintió y se dirigieron al comedor.

La Reina estaba terminando cuando ellos llegaron, ella preguntó si podía hablar en privado con Jensen por un momento.

-“Estaré allí enseguida madre”- dijo antes de volverse hacia Jared- “Adelante y comienza sin mí”- dijo besando la mejilla de Jared, entonces se inclinó acercándose un poco más y susurró- “Podría haberte ayudado con eso esta mañana”- dio un paso atrás y le guiño un ojo antes de seguir a su madre al pasillo.

Jared se quedó ahí de pie, con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas, sintiendo los pantalones un poco apretados. Se alegró de estar usando una camiseta larga cuando una de las asistentes de cocinas llegó con café y jugo.

-“¿Está usted bien, señor?”

Jared asintió y se sentó rápidamente, acomodando una servilleta de lino sobre su regazo.

Jensen no estuvo ausente por más que un par de minutos y se reunió con Jared en la mesa, justo cuando se servía el desayuno. Jared se sintió aliviado cuando Jensen simplemente le sonrió por un momento antes de decir- “Mi madre quiere saber si sería demasiado que tuviéramos nuestra habitual cena mensual con el tío Michael hoy; le dije que no creía que te importara”

Jared sonrió- “Me encantaría ver de nuevo al Sr. Reynolds”

-“Eso fue lo que pensé. También sugirió que invitemos a Brian y Justin, ¿qué piensas?”

Jared no estaba acostumbrado a que buscaran su opinión y estaba gratamente sorprendido cada vez que Jensen pedía su aporte- “Eso sería genial”

-“Bien; llamare a Brian después de que comamos”

 

***

 

Después del desayuno, Jensen llevó a Jared al solárium. Era una habitación grande y redonda, llena de plantas y estatuas, con una intrincada fuente de agua en el medio. Cruzaron la habitación y entraron por una puerta parcialmente oculta por un gran ficus. La puerta se abría a una habitación de ocho por ocho, con dos paredes de ventanales del piso al techo y un gran tragaluz. La pared cerca de la puerta estaba cubierta con armarios hasta el techo, y la cuarta pared tenía una encimera de granito con un lavabo en el medio y gabinetes arriba y abajo. No era húmeda como el solárium, un persistente olor a limpiador indicaba que había sido limpiada recientemente.

-“Ta-tan”- dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared expectante.

-“Uh…”- Jared no tenía idea de que estaban haciendo aquí- “Es… ¿muy agradable?”

Jensen se rió- “Esto solía ser la oficina del jardinero, pero no se ha utilizado en años. Hice que lo vaciaran y limpiaran, pensé que sería un estudio de arte perfecto para ti”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”

El rostro de Jensen se ensombreció- “¿No te gusta?”

-“¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, si, me gusta, sólo…”- Jared miró alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez imaginó los artículos que Jensen le había conseguido- “¿Esto realmente es para mí?”

-“Sólo si te gusta. En realidad, tenemos un estudio de arte, pero pensé que si usas esté, podrías arreglarlo como tú quisieras. Además, creí que podría gustarte porque está justo al lado del solárium. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?”

Jared ni siquiera pensó, sólo se acercó a Jensen y tiró de él para un abrazo, el cual Jensen devolvió con entusiasmo- “¿Esto significa que te gusta?”- preguntó riendo.

Jared dio un paso atrás, peleando tanto contra su necesidad de bajar la vista y el calor del sonrojó que podía sentir en sus mejillas- “Me encanta. Ni siquiera sé que decir”

-“No necesitas decir nada”

-“No, si tengo. No lo sabes, Jensen”- dijo Jared. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y parpadeando a causa de las lágrimas que podía sentir formándose.

-“Oh, Jared, no llores”- dijo Jensen, su voz mezclada con preocupación.

Jared se secó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta- “No estoy llorando”- protestó, a pesar de la evidencia de lo contrario- “Sólo… nadie me ha tratado como una persona en mucho tiempo, y tú, tu familia y tus amigos son mucho mejores y mucho más agradables de lo que jamás habría esperado”

Respiró hondo y señaló a su alrededor- “Pero principalmente eres tú. Eres tan atento y paciente. No me has presionado para—”- hizo un movimiento con la mano que Jensen pensó se suponía significaba sexo- “— nada. Todo es simplemente un poco abrumador, pero en buena forma. En una forma que nunca pensé que conseguiría”

Se estaba sintiendo audaz, la bondad y generosidad de Jensen haciéndole sentir cálido en su interior. El sol estaba brillando a través de las ventanas, tornando el cabello de Jensen en oro, resaltando sus pecas y haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillen, de repente Jared recordó despertar en la cama con él esa mañana y el hecho de que era un chico de 17 años.

Dio unos pasos hasta acercarse al rostro de Jensen y puso una mano sobre su hombro, con la otra trazó el puente de su nariz- “Tienes pecas”- susurró, antes de besar los labios de Jensen. Cuando se apartó, los ojos de Jensen estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero estaba sonriendo.

-“Y tú tienes hoyuelos”- dijo Jensen, picando suavemente con el dedo la mejilla de Jared, luego colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Jared descubrió que cuando estaba así de cerca, rodeado por Jensen, se sentía a salvo y protegido, que no era tan difícil mirarle a los ojos.

-“Ahora voy a besarte, ¿de acuerdo?”- susurró Jensen.

Jared asintió y Jensen cubrió los labios de Jared con los suyos. No fue como algo que Jared haya experimentado. Los labios de Jensen se movieron con firmeza y confianza sobre los suyos, la mano de Jensen le hizo ladear la cabeza un poco, para que sus labios encajaran a la perfección. Justo cuando Jared pensó que no podía ser mejor, la lengua de Jensen trazó sus labios y abrió la boca para dejar a Jensen entrar.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, apartándose cuando la necesidad de una respiración completa les obligó. Jensen todavía sujetaba a Jared cerca y él se sintió sorprendido y complacido de sentir la erección de Jensen presionada en su cadera.

Jensen le dio otro rápido beso a sus labios antes de alejarse- “Vamos a buscar tu equipo e instalarlo aquí”

Jared estuvo de acuerdo- “Suena como un plan”


	9. Chapter 9

 

La cena había ido muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que Jared esperaba. Fue un poco más formal que comer sólo con Jensen, pero valió la pena por ver de nuevo al Sr. Reynolds— ‘Por favor llámame Michael, Jared’. Había estado un poco nervioso al tener una parte de su antigua vida cayendo en la nueva, pero la incomodidad inicial rápidamente se desvaneció.

Después de que lo último de la cena fue retirado, Justin habló- “Jensen, ¿estaría bien si Jared y yo vamos al salón de entretenimiento un rato?”

Jared sabía que debía dejar de estar sorprendido, pero la apertura de Justin con Jensen era sorprendente.

-“Si, por supuesto”

-“Vamos hombre, no has jugado video juegos hasta que lo haces en el salón de entretenimiento del palacio”

-“No vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo; tienes escuela en la mañana”- exclamó Brian detrás de ellos. Justin rodó los ojos y tiró de Jared por el pasillo.

El salón de entretenimiento era un sitio en el que Jared no había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando se lo comentó a Justin, él lo miró como si estuviese loco- “¡Amigo! ¡Esta es como la mejor habitación del palacio!”

-“En realidad, no se usar nada de aquí”- dijo Jared un poco tímido- “Ni siquiera sabía que hubiese consolas de videojuego aquí adentro”

-“Están todas las consolas de videojuego aquí. Es como el cielo”- dijo Justin con un poco de anhelo- “Pero comenzaremos con algo simple, te enseñare el Xbox y como configurarlo; entonces, la próxima vez te enseñare otro. ¿Suena bien?”

Jared asintió con entusiasmo, pero estaba más relacionado al hecho de que habría una próxima vez, que con los juegos en sí.

Una vez que Jared aprendió la configuración, jugaron Halo durante casi treinta minutos antes de que Justin, abruptamente, pausara el juego y se volviera hacia Jared- “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

-“Claro”

-“Esto es un poco vergonzoso y no quiero preguntarle a los chicos en la escuela. Nunca me dejarían olvidarlo y—”

-“Respira hondo. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras”

Justin asentó el control y nerviosamente se secó las palmas de las mano es sus vaqueros- “Esto es tonto”- dijo riendo un poco- “Sólo… ¿cómo es?”

-“¿Cómo es qué?”

-“El sexo. Con un Alfa. ¿Cómo es tener sexo con un Alfa?”

Ahora fue el turno de Jared para ponerse nervioso- “No lo sé”

-“¿Uh, qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?”

Jared comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con su control y no dijo nada.

-“Jared, amigo”- dijo Justin, todo rastro de nerviosismo había desaparecido de su voz- “¿Me estás diciendo que no has tenido sexo con Jensen?”

-“Sii”- dijo Jared con una risilla incómoda.

-“Pero… ¿pero, por qué no? Quiero decir, no tienes que responder eso. Lo siento. Lo siento”

Jared miró a su alrededor- “No, está bien. La verdad no me importaría hablar de ello, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu hermano”

Justin pareció entender la gravedad de la situación y rápidamente pasó de incrédulo a serio- “No lo haré, te lo juro”

-“Sólo… nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hablar de estas cosas, ¿sabes?”

Justin asintió- “Fuiste escolarizado en casa, ¿cierto? ¿Por el Sr. Reynolds?”

-“Si. Cuando mis padres descubrieron que era un Omega me sacaron de la escuela,  no tuve a nadie con quien hablar de nada de esto”

-“Estoy seguro que el Sr. Reynolds habría respondido tus preguntas”- dijo Justin con una sonrisa burlona.

-“¡Ugh! ¡Él es… viejo!”- se rió Jared- “Probablemente ya has escuchado de mi familia”

-“Si, no me puedo imaginar cómo era vivir con ellos”

Jared le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano- “De cualquier manera, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, pero mi hermano y hermana siempre me estaban diciendo que… que cuando un Alfa me comprara, yo no sería… no sería una persona. Que sólo sería un… un… que viviría en una habitación y mi Alfa sólo me usaría como un juguete”

-“Mierda. Mis padres eran de la vieja escuela, pero nada como eso”

-“Si. Aunque luego conocí a Jensen y no es nada de lo que había esperado”

-“Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?”

-“Si, créeme, no me estoy quejando. El primer par de noches me mantenía esperando que Jensen hiciera algo, que me obligara, pero él no lo ha hecho”

-“¿Nada?”

-“Bueno, nosotros nos hemos, uh, besado”

-“¿Y?”

-“Y hemos dormido juntos un par de noches”

-“¿Dormido juntos?”

-“Si, como en dormir en la misma cama”

-“¿Crees que estás listo para más?”

-“Estoy llegando a ese punto. Jensen, él es… es algo increíble”

-“Y sexy, no olvides eso”

-“Hey, es mi esposo del que estás hablando”- dijo Jared con una carcajada, mientras golpeaba juguetonamente a Jensen en el brazo.

-“Si, tu súper sexy esposo”- se burló Justin.

-“¡Oh, eso es todo!”- dijo Jared mientras tacleaba a Justin hacia el suelo. Se estaban riendo y luchando cuando Jensen y Brian entraron.

-“¿Qué sucede aquí?”- pregunto Jensen riendo.

Antes de que Jared tenga tiempo de incluso entrar en pánico, Justin dijo- “Oh, sólo estábamos hablado de los se—”

Jared estampó una mano sobre la boca de Justin- “¡Nada! ¡No estábamos hablando de nada!”- Justin empujó a Jared para quitárselo de encima y se echó a reír.

-“Vamos chico, hora de ir a casa”- dijo Brian.

-“Nos vemos, Jared. Adiós, Jensen”- dijo Justin antes de soltar un graznido cuando

Brian lo jaló para hacerle una llave en la cabeza y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Jared se levantó lentamente- “Lamento eso”- dijo en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos en el piso. No pensaba que a Jensen le importara que haya estado haciendo el tonto con Justin, pero sabía que su padre nunca habría tolerado ese tipo de conducta en un Omega.

-“Jared, mírame”- dijo Jensen.

Jared alzó los ojos y fue recompensado con una sonrisa- “No tienes que disculparte. Brian y yo hemos pasado bastante tiempo tratando de vencer al otro aquí. En realidad, me alegra que Justin y tú se estén llevando tan bien”

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Jared esperanzado.

-“Si. Vamos, vayamos a la cama”- dijo Jensen, estirando la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jared. Cuando salieron al pasillo, Jensen dijo- “¿Ustedes no estarían hablando sobre lo sexy que es tu esposo, o si?”

Jared gimió al sentir el calor en su rostro- “Cállate”- murmuró. Jensen sólo se rió.

 

***

 

Dos semanas después, Jared estaba arrodillado en la tierra de su jardín recién labrado, plantando hileras de vegetales. Había estado viviendo en el palacio por un mes y se estaba acoplando bien. Jensen había recortado sus horarios de trabajo como le prometió, pero una crisis respecto a un tratado con un territorio vecino, le había mantenido ocupado el último par de días.

Estuvieron pasando juntos tanto tiempo como era posible, y habían compartido la cama de Jared cada noche, aunque no habían progresado a más que besarse y Jared se sorprendió al sentirse un poco frustrado. Estaba listo para más, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Jensen. Había hablado con Justin sobre eso, pero su consejo de ‘sólo dile, tonto’, en realidad no le había ayudado.

Hundió las manos en el suelo. Casi había terminado de plantar; no iba a ser un enorme jardín, pero el personal de la cocina parecía entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de los vegetales., y más tarde las hierbas. Entre el jardín y acomodar su pequeño estudio de arte, Jared se había estado manteniendo ocupado. Jensen le había preguntado si había algo más que le gustaría hacer, y Jared estaba jugando con la idea de tomar un par de cursos universitarios en línea. No le había dicho a Jensen nada sobre eso, todavía, pero le pidió a Matt que le consiguiera algunos folletos.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y limpió el sudor de su frente, empujando su cabello detrás de las orejas. Estaba llevando botas, unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco. Caía la tarde y había acabado por el día. Se levantó del suelo y estiró la espalda antes de reunir sus herramientas y se encaminó al cobertizo. Limpió y guardó sus herramientas; cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al palacio a ducharse, se sorprendió al encontrar a Jensen detrás de él.

-“Jensen”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa complacida- “Me sorprendiste. Pensé que no ibas a terminar antes de la cena”

-“Termine temprano”- dijo Jensen distraído, mientras su mirada barría a Jared de la cabeza a los pies.

Jared se sonrojó ante el escrutinio y cuando Jensen no dijo nada más, comenzó a ponerse nervioso- “Yo, uh, iba a tomar una ducha. Habría terminado de limpiarme antes, si hubiese sabido que ya habías terminado”

Jensen siguió sin decir nada, pero se acercó un poco más a él y Jared podría no tener mucha experiencia, pero sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, eso lo emocionaba y asustaba- “¿Jensen?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza un poco, antes de dar una mirada a su alrededor y luego empujar a Jared dentro del cobertizo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y jaló por las caderas a Jared hacia él, girándolos y apoyó a Jared contra la puerta.

La respiración de Jared se aceleró, sintió que empezaba a endurecerse mientras Jensen reclamaba su boca con un beso posesivo. Jared no sabía qué hacer con las manos y cuando Jensen se pegó más a él, recordó el hecho de que estaba cubierto en sudor y tierra. De mala gana puso fin al beso- “Jensen, voy a ensuciarte”

Jensen se quitó la chaqueta del traje, dejándola caer al piso y se aflojó la corbata- “No me importa, tengo un armario lleno de trajes”

Jensen se acercó juntando sus cuerpos de nuevo, besando desde la parte de atrás de la oreja de Jared hasta la cima de su hombro, regresando a la base de su cuello. La cabeza de Jared cayó hacia atrás haciendo un ruido sordo contra la puerta, mientras Jensen comenzaba a chupar para dejar un moretón en su cuello.

“J—Jensen”- tartamudeó Jared- “alguien podría ver si dejas una marca”

Jensen formó un puño en el cabello de Jared y jaló su cabeza hacia un lado antes de morder el mismo punto, para después apoyar sus labios contra la oreja de Jared- “Bien, quiero que todos vean que eres _mío_ ”

El calor del aliento de Jensen y el timbre de su voz, envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Jared.

-“¿Puedo tocarte, Jared?”

Jared trató de responder, pero el sentir a Jensen, el calor de su cuerpo, la posesividad de sus manos y el gruñido de su voz, le quitó la habilidad de formar palabras, en su lugar, asintió con la cabeza. Jensen soltó su cabello y mientras tomaba su boca en otro beso, su mano se arrastró por el cuerpo de Jared, desde su cuello hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros.

Jared gimió en la boca de Jensen al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, ese sonido pareció alentar a Jensen, quien movió sus caderas hacia las de Jared, frotando su erección contra la cadera de Jared, mientras su mano le acunaba a través de sus pantalones.

Era demasiado, excesivamente bueno y Jared no pudo detenerse; su cuerpo dio una sacudida y su respiración salió volando de su pecho cuando su orgasmo lo cegó. Sintió a Jensen paralizarse y Jared aún tenía la suficiente claridad mental para comenzar a sentirse mortificado.

-“Oh mierda. Mierda Jared, ¿tú…?”- jadeó Jensen.

Jared se atragantó un poco, la vergüenza obstruyendo su garganta- “Si, lo sien—”

Jensen se empujó contra él, de nuevo, frotándose con desesperación en la cadera de Jared, mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, murmurando- “Tan jodidamente sexy, yo difícilmente… eres tan jodidamente sexy”

Jared casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero las palabras de Jensen y la frenética forma en que estaba frotándose contra él, hacían obvio que Jensen no tenía ningún problema con su falta de resistencia. Ese sentimiento lo volvió audaz y deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de Jensen, luego agarró sus caderas y tiró de Jensen con más fuerza y antes de que se dé cuenta, sintió a Jensen tensarse antes de que dejara escapar un gemido bajo y, prácticamente, se derritiera contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron juntos hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Jared sintió que la audacia le abandonaba cuando, una vez más, la vergüenza tomó el control. Jensen se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a Jared, pero él mantuvo los ojos hacia abajo, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Jensen le tomó de la mejilla suavemente- “Hey, mírame, ¿por favor?”

Jared miró a Jensen a los ojos, no estaba seguro de lo que había esperado ver: decepción, tal vez reproche, pero todo lo que vio fue preocupación- “Lo siento”- susurró.

Jensen le miró con incredulidad- “¿Por qué?”

-“Por”- Jared hizo un gesto hacia el frente de sus pantalones- “por correrme en los pantalones como un adolescente, incluso antes de que realmente me tocaras”

Jensen se rió un poco, antes de jalar a Jared para besarle- “Confía en mí, no tienes nada que lamentar. Y, eres un adolescente”- dijo en broma.

Jared sonrió con vacilación- “¿Entonces no estas… decepcionado?”

Jensen resopló- “No. ¿Eso? Fue lo más caliente que haya visto. Bueno, ¿no dijiste algo sobre necesitar darte una ducha?”- preguntó Jensen, agarrando su saco.

-“Si. Especialmente ahora”- dijo Jared con un estremecimiento, mirando hacia la mancha de humedad empapando sus pantalones.

Jensen sonrió- “Yo también. Mi esposo me arrastró hasta el cobertizo y me dejó todo sucio”- dijo con un ridículo movimiento de sus cejas.

-“¡Hey!”- protestó Jared- “Traté de advertirte”

-“Bueno, como el Príncipe, es mi deber preservar los recursos de este magnífico reino. Bañarnos juntos ahorraría agua, ¿no crees?”

Jared se rió cuando Jensen le tomó de la mano y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

 

***

 

-“¿Qué es esto?”- preguntó Jensen, recogiendo un folleto del banco de trabajo de Jared.

Jared estaba arreglando cuidadosamente los tubos de acrílico. Había estado lloviendo durante dos días, por lo que cambió su atención del jardín al estudio de arte.

-“¿Qué es qué?”- preguntó distraídamente, antes de levantar la mirada y ver el folleto en la mano de Jensen.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su primera vez en el cobertizo y mientras la confianza de Jared, en él mismo y en Jensen, estaba creciendo, aunque todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Habían compartido la cama todas las noches desde entonces y la puerta entre sus habitaciones permanecía siempre abierta.

Hubo más caricias, más besos y más intimidad, Jared podía felizmente decir que era capaz de durar más de treinta segundos cuando Jensen ponía sus manos sobre él. Después de la primera semana, Jared había reunido su coraje y en lugar de sólo observar a Jensen masturbarse, había estirado la mano hacia abajo, apartando la de Jensen y haciéndolo él mismo. Jensen casi se había corrido en el acto y Jared sintió una oleada de fuerza ante su reacción.

Aun así, situaciones como esta eran las que hacían a Jared volver a estar inseguro de sí mismo y de su relación con su Alfa- “Um, nada en realidad. Sólo algo que Matt recogió. ¿Crees que este es un buen lugar para estos?”- preguntó Jared, tratando de cambia el tema.

Jensen puso el folleto a un lado y se acercó a Jared, quitándole los tubos de pintura y sujetando sus manos- “Sé que estás tratando de cambiar el tema”- dijo con suavidad.

“Yo no—”- Jared se interrumpió con un suspiro- “Tal vez un poco”

-“¿Por qué? Ese es un folleto de la Universidad de Ackland; ¿estás interesado en ir a la escuela?”

-“No. Si. ¿Tal vez?”

-“Bueno, eso lo aclara todo”- Jensen se rió.

-“Sólo… ¿me dejarías?”

-“Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo haría?”

-“Siempre supuse que iría a la Universidad, pero después de que descubrí que era un Omega, mi familia dejó muy claro que eso no era una opción. Me dijeron que las únicas clases que estaría tomando serían sobre cuidado de niños. Después de un tiempo incluso dejé de soñar con ir a la escuela, sólo me permití verme como un padre en el futuro”- Jared se apartó de Jensen y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando fijamente la lluvia. Jensen le siguió y le atrajo a sus brazos.

Jared se relajó contra su pecho y colocó sus manos sobre las de Jensen, que descansaban por encima de la hebilla de su cinturón- “Y quiero eso, no es sólo mi biología hablando. O tal vez, sí lo sea, pero no en mal sentido. Quiero ser padre, sólo…”

-“¿Ahora no?”- preguntó Jensen en voz baja.

-“Esa no es mi decisión”- dijo Jared, su voz llena de resignación.

Jensen giró cuidadosamente a Jared para mirarlo, tomando suavemente su rostro entre las manos- “Es tu decisión. Sabes que quiero hijos y admitiré que estoy aliviado de escuchar decirte que también los quieres, pero nunca te pediría que te conviertas en padre antes de que estuvieras listo. Ni siquiera tienes 18 todavía; no hay prisa”

-“Sé que sigues diciendo eso y quiero creerlo, pero es un gran cambio de pensamiento”

-“Seguiré diciéndolo hasta que me creas. No estoy seguro si yo mismo estoy listo para hijos, todavía, y sé que no tengo 18. Quiero darte la oportunidad de convertirte en lo que quieras ser, de que lleguemos a conocernos el uno al otro”

Jared besó los labios de Jensen- “Ya me has dado más de lo que jamás pensé que tendría. No quiero pedir más”

-“Jared, no has pedido nada. ¿Esto?”- Jensen hizo un gesto hacia la habitación- “Y el jardín, no pediste ninguno. Está bien pedir cosas, quiero que seas feliz. Y si ir a la escuela es algo que quieres, entonces haremos que suceda”

-“¿Si?”

-“Si, lo prometo. Aunque no será fácil, la UA es una escuela progresista, pero aún hay limitaciones vigentes para los Omegas. Además, el ser mi esposo pone restricciones adicionales en ti”

-“¿Cómo qué?”

-“Principalmente, la seguridad. No serías capaz de tener la típica experiencia universitaria. Tendrías que tener guardias de palacio contigo, los profesores y estudiantes tendrían que ser monitoreados constantemente”- explicó Jensen con tono de disculpa.

-“Ya he pensado un poco sobre eso y no quiero la experiencia típica. Fiestas, dormitorios, esas son cosas que solía querer, pero ahora no me atraen. Pienso que sería abrumador, incluso sin estar casado con un príncipe. Creo que es una combinación de ser un Omega y básicamente, estar encerrado durante dos años, pero no quiero ser el centro de atención. Así que estaba pensando, tal vez, tomar clases en línea para comenzar, ¿sólo para ver?”- miró a su alrededor con nostalgia- “Aunque me gustaría tomar algunas clases de arte. No quiero que todos estos materiales se vayan a la basura”

-“¿Qué tal si te inscribes en una clase en línea y te traigo un maestro de arte?”

Jared le miró esperanzado- “¿Si?”

-“Claro. ¿En qué tipo de clases estabas pensando?”

-“No estoy seguro, tal vez sólo educación general. Nada demasiado difícil la primera vez”

-“Es una buena idea, ¿Qué te parece si Ty nos arregla una reunión con un consejero de la UA y el director del Instituto de Arte de Ackland?”

Jared simplemente asintió, no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

Jensen sonrió- “Y mientras tanto, estaremos haciendo planes, ¿has pensado a dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?”

Hubo un golpe en la puerta abierta antes de que Jared pudiera responder y Ty entró- “Lamento interrumpir, pero tu madre ha solicitado que ambos se reúnan con ella para el almuerzo”

-“Gracias Ty, ahí estaremos”

Ty asintió antes de salir y Jensen le sonrió a Jared- “Terminaremos de acomodarlo más tarde, ¿está bien?”

-“Por supuesto”- dijo Jared. Lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras salieron de la habitación, apenas capaz de creer que esta era su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

 

-“¿No estás echando?”- preguntó Jensen.

-“Jensen, querido”- dijo su madre con un largo suspiro de pena- “No seas tan dramático”- dijo haciéndole un guiño a Jared quien sofocó su risa con la mano.

Jensen le miró antes de volverse de nuevo a su madre- “Acabas de decir que quiere que nos reunamos con un agente de bienes raíces”

-“Si, lo dije. Eso no significa que los estamos sacando. Son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí tanto tiempo como deseen; pero tu padre y yo pensamos que a ustedes les podría gustar un poco más de privacidad, un lugar al cual llamar propio. Si no es ahora, entonces más adelante, cuando estén listos para empezar una familia”

-“Oh, bueno…”- la voz de Jensen se fue apagando tímidamente.

-“Si, ‘oh, bueno’. Jared me alegró que no voy a estar sola para tratar con las histerias de tu esposo por más tiempo”

-“¡Hey!”- protestó Jensen, pero la Reina continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

-“La mayoría de las veces es un joven encantador y paciente, pero de vez en cuando se vuelve el pequeño niño al que su hermano mayor le quitó su juguete favorito”

-“¡Estoy aquí mismo!”

-“Ahí estás, querido”- dijo su madre, palmeando su mano apaciguadoramente.

Jared no pudo contener la risa esta vez- “Aprecio la advertencia, señora”

-“Un día lograré que me llames Mallory”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Tenemos algunas de las propiedades reales disponibles. Sé que siempre has tenido debilidad por la casa de campo de Grenwald, pero si quieren comprar algo más, incluso construir algo, pensamos que podrían reunirse con alguien para averiguar sus opciones. Además, tu hermano pronto terminara su tiempo en la Armada y, a diferencia de ti, él tendrá que vivir aquí. Y no es que no haya bastante espacio para todos, pero queremos que tengan esa opción”

-“Tienes razón. Es algo que realmente no había pensado, ¿Grenwald estaría disponible?”

-“Absolutamente. Tal vez tú y Jared deberían planear quedarse ahí por una semana o más; muéstrale lo que te gusta de ahí y decidan si sería un hogar adecuado para ustedes”

-“Eso suena como una buena idea. Te perdonó por haber dicho que ibas a echarnos”- dijo Jensen, tratando sin éxito de mantener el rostro serio.

Jared miró a Jensen y su madre haciéndose bromas con afecto. Eso le ayudó a sentirse cómodo en compañía de la Reina, le hizo sentir un poco más en casa.

 

***

 

Esa noche, después de cenar, Jensen le pidió a Jared ir a su habitación. Guío a Jared a su despacho e hizo una seña hacia un sofá bajo, antes de sacar un álbum de fotos de una repisa y sentarse cerca de Jared. Abrió el álbum sobre sus regazos y pasó unas cuantas páginas, hasta que llegó a lo que estaba buscando.

-“Este es Grenwald. Está a sólo 40 minutos de aquí, nosotros solíamos pasar mucho tiempo ahí cuando Patrick y yo éramos niños”

Jared estudió cuidadosamente cada fotografía. Casa de campo era un término relativo; el edificio estaba hecho de piedra y aparentaba ser de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales de arco y un techo de pizarra en pico. Un camino circular frente a la casa rodeaba una fuente de piedra, tenía una cochera para cuatro autos a un costado y una zona cubierta de césped a cada lado de la casa de campo. Jared volvió un par de páginas hasta encontrar la parte trasera de la casa, había una larga piscina con un patio elaborado y una cocina exterior entre éste y la casa.

-“Hay seis dormitorios, además de un cuarto para bebés, una biblioteca, un pequeño jardín interior, un par de estancias. También hay un gimnasio y un salón de entretenimiento. Es difícil saberlo a partir de esas fotografías, pero hay dos departamentos sobre la cochera para el personal”

-“Eso… no es una casa de campo”- dijo Jared, haciendo reír a Jensen.

-“Tienes que mantenerlo en perspectiva, comparado con el palacio es una casa de campo. Toda la propiedad está rodeada de árboles, más allá de ellos hay una valla de seguridad y un montón de espacio para un jardín o dos. Ha sido modernizada desde que era niño, pero mi madre fue muy insistente en mantener su carácter original”

-“Es magnifica, Jensen”

-“¿Te gustaría visitarla? ¿Tal vez quedarnos por unos días?”

-“Si, por supuesto”

-“Pero tienes que prometerme que si no te gusta, me lo dirás. Quiero que ambos estemos felices y cómodos en nuestra casa”

-“Lo prometo”- dijo Jared, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso a Jensen.

Jensen dejó a un lado el álbum y tiró de Jared hacia él, profundizando el beso. Se separaron y Jensen le preguntó- “¿Puedo verte, Jared?”

Jared asintió y dejó a Jensen quitarle la camisa. Se había duchado juntos ese día del cobertizo, pero habían estado apurados y en realidad no hubo tiempo para explorar. Cada vez, desde entonces, habían estado en la cama bajo las sabanas, o sólo habían apartado la ropa hacia un lado. Jensen comenzó a jalarle de nuevo hacia él, pero Jared le detuvo con una mano sobre el pecho- “Tú también”- susurró, tirando del dobladillo de la camisa de Jensen.

Jensen se quitó su propia camiseta y la tiró a un lado, entonces se acercaron, pecho desnudo con pecho desnudo, y era mucho mejor de lo que Jared pensó que debería ser un poco de contacto piel con piel. Jensen pasó las manos de arriba abajo por su espalda, después de unos segundos de duda, Jared hizo lo mismo mientras se besaban.

Jensen llevó las manos hacia el botón de los pantalones de Jared y él hizo lo mismo con el de Jensen, indicando que estaba bien. Jensen desabrocho y abrió el cierre antes de instar a Jared a levantar las caderas, para que pudiera bajar el pantalón y quitárselo, dejándole sólo con un par de ajustados bóxers negros. Jensen se le quedó mirando con avidez mientras se quitaba torpemente los pantalones.

Empujó suavemente a Jared hasta que estuvo acostado a lo largo del sofá, y luego cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Jared abrió las piernas, dejando a Jensen acomodarse entre ellas, cuando sus erecciones chocaron, a través del algodón de su ropa interior, ambos gimieron.

Jensen miró a Jared, una mano a un lado de su cuello y la otra acariciando distraídamente su cabello- “No tenemos que hacer nada para lo que no estés listo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dilo y me detendré, te prometo que no voy a molestarme”

Jared asintió y lentamente apoyó una mano sobre la cadera de Jensen, mientras usaba la otra en la parte de atrás de su cuello para atraerlo a un beso. Jared se perdió sintiendo a Jensen, desde sus labios hasta la forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba tan perfectamente contra el suyo.

Jensen besó la mandíbula de Jared y bajó por su cuello, tomándose el tiempo para reafirmar el moretón, que al parecer le gustaba ver contra la piel del cuello de Jared. Formó un camino bajando por el pecho y vientre de Jared, haciendo que dejará escapar una risita involuntaria cunado encontró un lugar con cosquillas justo por encima del hueso de la cadera.

Jensen se movió más abajo, pasando la lengua a lo largo y un poco más debajo de la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Jared, antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, preguntando con los ojos. Jared contuvo el aliento y asintió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que lo que sea que Jensen estuviera planeando hacer, lo tendría al borde rápidamente y si tenía que observar, bueno, quería ser capaz de disfrutarlo por al menos unos minutos.

Jensen apoyó la boca abierta sobre la erección de Jared antes de sentarse y cuidadosamente quitarle los bóxers. Le miró con ansías, el tiempo suficiente para que Jared comenzara a avergonzarse bajo el escrutinio. Jensen pasó las manos por las piernas de Jared y susurró- “Eres perfecto”- antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y dejar besos como plumas en los muslos internos de Jared.

La respiración de Jared se convirtió en rápidos jadeos y apretó las manos formando un puño a su lado, dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando Jensen acarició con la nariz el área sensible de la parte superior del muslo interno. Jensen lamió lentamente la longitud del pene de Jared, causando que se sacudiera ante la sensación casi abrumadora. Tomó suavemente la cabeza de su polla en la boca y la mantuvo ahí por unos segundos, esperando a que Jared lograra dominarse un poco antes de poco a poco llevarlo tan lejos como fuera posible dentro de su boca, comenzando a subir y bajar la cabeza, tomando a Jared casi hasta la base cada vez.

Jared nunca había sentido nada como eso y sintió sus pelotas contraerse y sus músculos tensarse- “Jensen, Je— Jense… voy a…”

Jensen sólo aumento sus esfuerzos, y Jared sintió sus músculos paralizarse antes de que ola tras ola de placer le inundara. Jensen siguió estimulándole a través de ello, y antes de que Jared incluso pudiera pensar en ser recíproco, Jensen se sentó y bajó sus bóxers, comenzando a acariciar su propio pene. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera sobre su puño y el vientre de Jared.

Jensen se dejó caer sobre su costado, entre el cuerpo de Jared y el respaldo del sofá, Jared le observó mientras controlaba su respiración. Cuando Jensen fue capaz, atrapó los labios de Jared en un beso lento y perezoso, mientras restregaba su semen en la piel del vientre de Jared.

Después de unos minutos, Jensen se alejó y apoyó su frente contra la de Jared- “¿Eso estuvo bien?”

Jared se rió un poco- “Um, sí. Aunque no estoy seguro de que bien sea una palabra adecuada para eso”

-“Eres asombroso Jared. No puedo creer que… gracias por darme una oportunidad”

Jared se sonrojó y se acomodó más cerca de su esposo, su Alfa, más contento de lo que alguna vez soñó posible.

 

***

 

Jensen puso a Ty a trabajar en conseguir que Grenwald estuviera lista para su estadía. No tomaría mucho; la casa estaba cerrada, pero se mantuvo bien cuidada, y mientras tanto él y Jared trataron de decidir dónde ir en su luna de miel, y conseguir más información sobre la escuela para Jared.

Era una tarde de martes cuando Jared y Jensen tenían una cita con un consejero académico de la UA. Intentaron mantener su llegada al campus tan discreta como fuera posible, pero detenerse al frente del edificio de la administración en una limusina real, tendía a llamar la atención.

Jared y Jensen fueron conducidos a una sala de espera donde los recibió una amigable recepcionista, quien pareció tomarse con calma su llegada- “Buenas tardes”- dijo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-“Buenas tardes”- sonrió Jensen- “Soy Jensen y él es mi esposo, Jared. Tenemos una cita con la Sra. Andrews”

-“Pido disculpas, pero la Sra. Andrews tuvo que ausentarse por una emergencia familiar, hace un momento. Sin embargo, nuestro otro concejero, el Sr. Hammond, está terminando con un estudiante en este momento y puede atenderles en el mismo horario que estaba programado. La Sra. Andrews me pidió que les diera sus más sinceras disculpas. Intentamos contactarle, pero su asistente dijo que ya estaban en camino”

Jensen sonrió- “Está bien; sé que llegamos un poco antes, así que no es necesario que corte su cita actual. Espero que todo esté bien con la Sra. Andrews”

Jared y Jensen se sentaron, Jared podía ver al guardia del palacio justo afuera de la puerta. El teléfono de Jensen vibró y él lanzó una mirada a la pantalla antes de mirar a Jared, disculpándose- “Es Patrick, será mejor que lo atienda. ¿Vas a estar bien?”

Jared asintió y observó a Jensen salir. No fue más de treinta segundos después que la puerta del Sr. Hammond se abrió y un joven salió. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando vio a Jared, pero por suerte siguió su camino.

-“Envía al siguiente estudiante, Grace”- pidió una voz aburrida.

-“Desde luego señor, pero creo que querrá el archivo—”

-“No necesito un archivo”- espetó la voz- “sólo manda al chico dentro”

Grace le dirigió a Jared una sonrisa de disculpa. Jared lanzó una mirada a la puerta y vio que Jensen aún estaba al teléfono. Se debatió esperarle, pero decidió adelantarse.

Entró a la oficina y el hombre detrás del escritorio, ni siquiera levantó la mirada, sólo hizo un vago gesto con la mano, Jared lo tomó en el sentido de que debería tomar asiento. La oficina estaba llena con muebles oscuros y pesados, con una alfombra rojo oscuro y estantes de libros de pared a pared. Las persianas estaban cerradas sobre las ventanas detrás del escritorio, y el propio escritorio estaba lleno de archivos y libros.

El Sr. Hammond terminó de escribir algo y cerró el archivo, poniéndolo a un lado, fue sólo entonces que levantó la mirada. Jared no estaba seguro si quería que el hombre le reconociera o no.

-“Eres un Omega”- dijo el hombre con disgusto.

-“Si, señor”

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que esta cita era para un estudiante que quería inscribirse”

Jared sintió sus mejillas calentarse y bajó la mirada- “Lo es señor. Quiero decir, soy yo”

-“Nosotros no ofrecemos clases de economía doméstica, muchacho. ¿Por qué no te centras en encontrar a un Alfa al que servir, en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo?”

-“Mi Alfa está justo afuera en una llamada telefónica. Debería estar aquí pronto”- dijo Jared en voz baja, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

El Sr. Hammond resopló- “Entonces, qué, ¿él está intentando encontrar algo para llenar tu tiempo? No debes ser tan buen Omega si está tan harto de ti que quiere pagar por tu educación, sólo para que le dejes de molestar. ¿Hay algo mal contigo?”

-“¿Qué acaba de decir?”- dijo Jensen desde el umbral de la puerta- “Estoy seguro que debo haberle malinterpretado”- Jensen se paró directamente detrás de Jared y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-“¿Tú eres su Alfa?”- se burló el Sr. Hammond.

-“Si, lo soy”

Fue entonces que el Sr. Hammond pareció tener un buen vistazo de a quién le estaba hablando; sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se levantó tan rápidamente, que la silla de su escritorio se estrelló audiblemente con la pared detrás de él.

-“Su Alteza, me disculpo. No tenía idea que este Omega le perteneciera. Por favor, tome asiento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?”

Jensen permaneció de pie y Jared estaba inmensamente feliz de que él no fuera a quien el tono glacial de Jensen estaba dirigido- “¿Está usted diciendo que si Jared no fuera mi esposo, usted habría continuado tratándole con tan poco respeto?”

-“¿Qué? Yo… no, por supuesto que no. Sólo… en realidad no ofrecemos clases que sean beneficiosas para un Omega”- finalizo débilmente.

-“¿Es eso cierto?”- preguntó Jensen.

El rostro del Sr. Hammond estaba casi purpura y Jared podía ver una vena pulsando en su sien- “Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo adecuado para entretener al Omega. Si sólo tomara asiento, Príncipe”

-“El nombre de mi _esposo_ es Jared y no está aquí para que lo entretengan, está aquí porque quiere continuar su educación. Aunque, es obvio que venimos al lugar equivocado”- Jensen rechazó totalmente al Sr. Hammond y se volvió hacia Jared con una sonrisa- “¿Estás listo para irte?”

Jared miró al Sr Hammond, quien parecía a punto de ponerse enfermo, y luego de nuevo a Jensen- “Si”- dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía a Jensen fuera de la oficina.

Ellos casi estaban en la puerta cuando escucharon un estruendo y lo que sonó como libros golpeando el suelo, el Sr Hammond entró corriendo a la sala de espera- “Por favor, Señor, estoy seguro que podemos ayudarle…”

Jensen se dio la vuelta- “Y yo estoy seguro que no puede”- Jensen sostuvo la puerta abierta para Jared y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, escucharon al Sr Hammond comenzar a regañar a la secretaria y Jared se estremeció; ella no debería meterse en problemas por ellos.

-“Ella trató de decirle quien era, pero él no la escuchó”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

Jensen volvió a entrar a la oficina, con Jared justo detrás de él. Jared se sintió terrible cuando vio que Grace estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

-“Disculpa”- le dijo Jensen a Grace, ignorando completamente al Sr Hammond- “¿Por favor, podrías comunicarme por teléfono con el Decano de Admisiones?”

-“Por supuesto, señor”- dijo ella.

-“En realidad, no creo que sea necesario”- fanfarroneó el Sr Hammond.

El guardia del palacio les había seguido a la oficina- “¿Hay algún problema, Príncipe?”- preguntó, y Jared observó como la sangre desapareció del rostro del Sr. Hammond.

-“Quizás podrías escoltar al Sr. Hammond de vuelta a su oficina, Jonathan”- dijo Jensen amablemente.

-“Por supuesto, Su Alteza”- dijo mientras cruzaba la habitación. Una vez que el Sr. Hammond había entrado a su oficina, Jonathan se quedó en la puerta, dirigiéndole a Jared una sonrisa pícara cuando él le miró.

-“Señor”- dijo Grace- “La Decana McDowell, para usted”

Jensen tomó el auricular- “Buenas tardes, Decana. ¿Estaría disponible para venir a la oficina del Sr Hammond un momento? Excelente, gracias”

Jensen devolvió el auricular- “¿El Sr Hammond tiene alguna otra cita esta tarde?”

Grace revisó su calendario- “Si, Señor; tiene que ver a dos estudiantes más”

-“Creo que sería mejor si los reprogramas con la Sra Andrew. ¿Crees que le importaría si usamos su oficina?”

-“No, estoy segura de que no le importaría”

Jensen le hizo una seña a Jared para que lo siguiera y entraron a la oficina, Jensen cerró la puerta detrás de ellos antes de atraer a Jared a sus brazos- “¿Estás bien?”- preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-“Yo—”

Un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió y Jensen la abrió para una mujer alta. Ella tenía el cabello recogido en la nuca, en un moño apretado y estaba usando un sencillo traje sastre negro- “Príncipe Ackles, soy Sandra McDowell”- se dieron la mano y ella ni siquiera dudo en presentarse ante Jared.

-“¿Nos sentamos?”- preguntó Jensen. Tomó su lugar detrás del escritorio, dejando las dos sillas frente a él para Jared y la Decana- “Gracias por venir tan rápido. Tengo un problema que quisiera tratar con usted y pensé que mientras más pronto mejor”

Sandra se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza, con un poco de frustración- “El Sr Hammond, ¿correcto?”

-“¿Debo entender que ha tenido dificultades con él antes?”

-“Desafortunadamente si”- ella le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Jared- “Voy a asumir que fue debido al estatus de Omega del Sr Padalecki”

-“Si. Me doy cuenta de que la Universidad aún tiene muchas políticas arcaicas instauradas para Omegas, pero tenía la impresión de que las cosas estaban cambiando. La manera en la que el Sr Hammond trató a mi esposo, y a su asistente, fue deplorable. Como ex alumno, estoy extremadamente decepcionado; como miembro de la familia real, estoy decepcionado y como esposo, estoy furioso”

-“Lo entiendo, majestad. Sólo he estado encargada de la posición de Decana por unos meses, y una de las primeras cosas que noté fue que la Sra Andrews tiene el doble de carga de trabajo. Los estudiantes esperarían semanas, incluso meses algunas veces con tal de evitar al Sr Hammond. Revisé varias de las denuncias presentadas contra él y me reuní con ambos, la Sra Andrews y él, cuando me di cuenta que estaba dejando que sus prejuicios influyeran en su trabajo. Solicité una reunión con el Presidente, sin embargo, el Sr Hammond ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, tiene un montón de… conexiones. Sé que suena como una excusa y me disculpo por eso… por todo esto. Voy a tratar el tema de nuevo, con ambos, el Sr Hammond y el Presidente”

-“Aprecio lo que está diciendo y haré un seguimiento con el Presidente, personalmente. ¿Jared, estás listo?”

Jared asintió y se puso de pie, la Decana le siguió- “De nuevo, me disculpo con ambos por esto”

-“Gracias”- respondió Jensen- “Me tomé la libertad de reprogramar las citas para la tarde del Sr Hammond. ¿Quizás sería posible darle a Grace el resto de la tarde libre?”

-“Por supuesto”

-“Estaremos en contacto”- dijo Jensen, mientras él y Jared seguían a Jonathan al auto.

 

***

 

Jared estuvo callado en el viaje a casa, mientras tanto Jensen tomó otra llamada de su hermano. De vuelta en el palacio, Jensen se disculpó para buscar a su padre y Jared se dirigió al exterior. Él había explorado casi todos los jardines y había encontrado su favorito.

Estaba en la parte trasera de la propiedad, con arbustos altos intercalados con árboles en flor y fragantes rosales. Había una gran fuente de piedra en el centro, y el borboteo del agua se escuchaba desde casi cualquier lugar de los caminos de piedra triturada, que rodeaban los árboles y arbustos. Jared había encontrado una gran roca lisa, ubicada en la base de un viejo roble que se había convertido en el primer lugar donde Jensen le buscaría, cuando desaparecía en el jardín.

Jared se sentó, los acontecimientos de la tarde representándose una y otra vez en su mente. Viendo a Jensen controlado, siendo profesional y tan confiado, había sido increíblemente sexi y enormemente excitante. Sin embargo, lo que más pesaba en su mente era el entendimiento, el recordatorio de la carga que él era al ser un Omega.

Jensen y su familia habían sido tan increíblemente acogedores, Jared no dudaba ni por un momento que a Jensen le gustaba. Incluso podía admitir para sí mismo que Jensen había empezado a gustarle. Mucho. Pensó que incluso tal vez estaba enamorándose de él. Aun así, la primera vez que él y Jensen habían salido, mira lo que sucedió. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Jensen se diera cuenta de que Jared no valía la pena, como lo habían hecho sus padres? Había querido tener tanta independencia como pudiera, reclamar el sentido de sí mismo y la felicidad que sentía antes de enterarse que era una Omega. Sin embargo, hoy fue un duro recordatorio de su realidad.

Las voces de su familia sonaban en su cabeza, recordándole su papel. El que había sido taladrado dentro de su cabeza por más de dos años, y unos cuantos meses en el palacio le habían permitido creer que valía algo más de lo que tenía. Sabía que Jensen no era cruel y estaba seguro de que le gustaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar que mayormente estaba embelesado. No tomaría mucho tiempo para que Jensen se dé cuenta de que estaba casado con un niño, un Omega que no tenía experiencia, ni nada que ofrecer, además de criar niños.

Jared limpió distraídamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se había permitido sentir esperanza, soñar y sabía que el hacerlo era peligroso. Ya se había resignado a su destino una vez y no tenía deseos de engrandecerse, sólo para tener que pasar por eso otra vez. La biología había dictado su destino y necesitaba aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacer feliz a Jensen y cuando llegara el momento, intentaría ser el mejor padre que pudiera y eso tendría que ser suficiente.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Jensen había hablado sobre la situación en la Universidad con su padre, tan pronto como llegaron de regreso al palacio. Su familia había estado trabajando en incrementar los derechos de los Omegas por años. Era un proceso muy lento y por cada paso hacia adelante que daban, dos nuevos obstáculos les harían volver la cabeza. Aun así, era una batalla por la que la familia real sentía pasión y no tenían planes de dejar de pelear. Después de hablar con su padre, Jensen se puso en camino para buscar a su esposo.

No había tenido oportunidad para hablar con Jared y estaba preocupado por cómo le habían afectado los eventos de la tarde. Se estaba dirigiendo a sus habitaciones cuando Matt lo interceptó.

-“Alteza, yo… lamento interrumpirle, pero me estaba preguntando si, um…”

Jensen trató de no demostrar su impaciencia; era muy raro que Mat iniciara una conversación con él y Jensen no quería hacer nada para desalentarlo- “¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Matt?”

Matt miró a su alrededor antes de sujetar la manga de la camisa de Jensen, y jalarle hasta un salón vacío. Cuando estuvieron adentro, con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos, Matt soltó la manga de Jensen y retrocedió de un salto, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-“Ahora estoy de verdad intrigado”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa.

-“Si, claro. Sólo quería recordarle que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Jared”

Ahora fueron los ojos de Jensen los que se abrieron- “¿Tan pronto?”- las cosas habían estado muy agitadas desde la boda y Jensen simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo.

-“Tengo una idea”- dijo Matt tímidamente y ante el gesto alentador de Jensen, continuó- “Ustedes estarán en Grenwald para entonces y pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa”

-“Esa es una gran idea”

Alentado por la reacción de Jensen, Matt prosiguió un poco más confiado- “Estoy seguro que él no querría nada formal, o con demasiados invitados. Por eso creo que hacerla en la casa de campo sería perfecto”

-“Tienes razón. Él mencionó una vez, de pasada, que tenía un amigo cercano antes de que sus padres lo sacaran de la escuela, pero nunca me dio un nombre. ¿Alguna vez te mencionó algo a ti?”

-“No, pero en realidad nunca le he preguntado”

Pasaron unos minutos más haciendo planes y realizando una lluvia de ideas antes de que Jensen preguntara- “¿Has visto a Jared? Lo estaba buscando”

-“No, pero acabo de estar en su habitación y él no está ahí. Probablemente esté en su estudio o el jardín”

-“Revisaré ahí. Gracias por el recordatorio, te debo una”- dijo Jensen antes de disculparse para reanudar su búsqueda.

 

***

 

Jared escuchó el crujido de pasos por el camino y rápidamente se secó el rostro de nuevo.

-“Ahí estás”- dijo Jensen uniéndose a Jared en la roca. Cuando Jared no le miró o respondió, Jensen tomo sus manos entre las suyas- “Hey, ¿estás bien?”

Jared tomó una profunda y vacilante respiración, volviéndose parcialmente hacia él, dirigiéndole una llorosa sonrisa.

-“Oh, cariño, no llores”- dijo Jensen con voz afligida, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jared.

Jared se río un poco por el sobrenombre. Siempre pensó que las parejas que utilizaban sobrenombres cariñosos para el otro eran tontas, pero escuchar a Jensen llamarle así, en realidad le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

-“Sé que está tarde fue difícil, pero lo arreglaremos. Nos reuniremos con la Sra. Andrew y lograremos que te inscribas”

Jared negó con la cabeza; inscribirse en la escuela ya no era atractivo en ese momento- “N—no, yo… no creo que sea buena idea”

-“Jared, no puedes dejar que un imbécil te arruine esto”

-“No es… no es eso. Nos vamos a Greenwald en dos días y estaremos ahí durante una semana; vamos a preocuparnos por esto después, ¿de acuerdo?”- Jared podía decir que, en realidad, Jensen no se la estaba comprando, pero se alegró de que no presionara.

Jensen colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Jared- “Esta bien, vamos a comer algo, ¿sí?”

-“Claro”- accedió Jared.

Jensen parecía aliviado- “Comamos y luego a empacar lo que necesitamos para la próxima semana”

 

***

 

Jared despertó solo a la mañana siguiente, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Matt apareciera.

-“¡Buenos días!”- dijo Matt, mientras asentaba una bandeja- “Te traje el desayuno”

-“¿Qué se celebra?”

-“Sé que normalmente vas a correr y luego comes en la cocina, sólo pensé que podríamos comer juntos y después asegurarnos que tengas todo listo para tu estancia en Grenwald. ¿Si te parece bien?”

-“Por supuesto”

Jared se reunió con Matt en la mesa y le observó servir platos colmados de comida. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron un poco ante el gran desayuno que Matt colocó en frente de él.

-“Esto… es un montón de comida, Matt”

-“Um, sí. Yo, um, pensé que sería agradable, ¿sabes?”

-“No me estoy quejando”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

Comieron en silencio durante un momento, antes de que Matt pregunte- “¿Estás ansioso por tu semana de vacaciones?”

-“Si, ¿y tú?”

-“Si. Nunca he estado ahí, pero Ben si y está muy feliz de que el Príncipe Jensen le pidiera ser su cocinero durante la semana”

Jared no había conocido al Alfa de Matt, pero por la frecuencia con que Matt hablaba sobre lo increíble que era, Jared no estaría sorprendido de ver un halo sobre la cabeza del chico- “Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo”

Matt sonrió ampliamente a eso- “¿Cuánto tiempo fue tu tutor el Sr. Reynolds?”

Jared se atragantó un poco con un bocado de huevo, ante el abrupto cambio de tema. “Casi dos años”- dijo lentamente- “¿Por qué?”

-“Oh, sólo tenía curiosidad. ¿Estuviste en una escuela pública antes de eso?”

-“Si, hasta el día que me volví Omega. Mis padres me sacaron de la escuela ese mismo día”

-“¿A qué escuela fuiste antes de eso?”

-“A la secundaria Fuller”

-“¿Tenías muchos amigos?”

-“¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?”

-“Um, no lo sé. ¿Sólo para tener una conversación?”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared, luciendo un poco confundido.

-“¿Entonces? ¿Tenías un montón de amigos?”

Jared le miró nostálgico- “Si. Acababa de empezar mi segundo año cuando sucedió. Sin embargo, antes de eso practicaba carrera a campo traviesa, jugaba baloncesto y luego hice atletismo. Además, estudiaba arte y ayudé con los anuarios, así que tenía amigos en todas partes. ¿Qué hay de ti?”

-“¿De mí? Ah, yo siempre fui a una escuela privada”- respondió Matt.

-“¿Y?”

-“¿Y?”

-“¿Y después… después?”- aclaró Jared.

-“Mis padres me dejaron quedarme en la escuela hasta que me gradué. Como te había dicho, la escuela era pequeña, pero había otros dos Omegas en mi grupo además de mí, incluso era un Omega el que impartía las clases de Vida y Salud. En realidad tuve mucha suerte. Entonces, tenías muchos amigos, ¿has hablado con ellos desde entonces?”

-“No, mis padres no me dejaron”

-“Eso está muy mal. ¿Tenías algún mejor amigo?”

-“La verdad no quiero hablar de ello”

-“Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo, es que más o menos crecimos en la misma área y pensé que, tal vez, tuvimos amigos en común, eso es todo”

-“Oh. Supongo que tal vez los tuvimos”- dijo Jared, inseguro. No podía entender por qué Matt estaba siendo tan insistente

-“Entonces, ¿los nombres?”

-“Bueno, mi mejor amigo era Sean Paxton. Habíamos sido amigos desde primer grado, era el único del que estaba seguro que no le importaría que fuera un Omega”

Matt se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa- “Ya terminaste, ¿verdad?”

Jared se estaba poniendo más desconcertado a cada momento- “Supongo”- dijo a pesar de que aún tenía todo su pan tostado en el plato.

-“De acuerdo, bien. Acabo de recordar que deje mi teléfono en el auto. Ahora vuelvo, ¿está bien?”- Matt agarró la bandeja y se fue.

-“Eso fue raro”. Murmuró Jared para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha.

 

***

 

Jared se bañó y vistió, pero Matt aún no había regresado cuando terminó, así que en lugar de asegurarse de que hubiese empacado todo, se dirigió a su pequeño estudio. Había terminado de montarlo y Jensen le había sorprendido con un sillón mullido y un soporte para iPod. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a trabajar en el boceto de un gato que había visto algunas veces, cuando trabajaba en su jardín.

Su mente regresó al extraño comportamiento de Matt: el desayuno, las preguntas, el levantar todo abruptamente. Matt no había estado así de inquieto desde la primera semana de Jared en el palacio, tal vez sólo estaba emocionado por ver Grenwald. Jared se perdió en su boceto y se sobresaltó cuando Matt llamó a la puerta.

-“Lamento interrumpir. Ben está preparando el menú para la próxima semana, y se estaba preguntado si hay algo que quieras en especial. ¿Quizás algún postre?”

-“Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que haga estará bien”

-“Está bien”- dijo Matt y Jared estaba convencido de que, por un segundo, pareció un poco decepcionado.

-“¿Necesitas que te ayude a empacar?”

-“No lo creo. En realidad, no tengo muchas cosas y Jensen me ayudó a escoger la ropa adecuada, así que creo que estoy listo”

-“¿En qué estás trabajando? ¿O no te gusta mostrar tus dibujos?”

-“No, no me importa. No es una obra maestra, pero puedes mirar si quieres. Es sólo un gato calicó que anda por ahí afuera”

Matt miró por encima de su hombro- “Jared, eso es realmente bueno”

Jared se rió- “No tienes que sonar tan sorprendido”

-“¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, sólo no esperaba que fuera tan… bueno”

-“Está bien, sé lo que quieres decir. ¿De verdad te gusta?”

-“¡Si! ¿Tienes otros?”

-“Um, si”- dijo Jared, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse- “Tengo unos cuantos”

Cuando no ofreció enseñárselos, Matt le sonrió un poco- “Son del Príncipe, ¿no?”

-“Puede ser”

-“¿Y tienen pequeños corazones con ‘Jared y Jensen para siempre’ alrededor de ellos?”

-“Cállate, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer o algo? ¿Tal vez doblar mi ropa interior?”

Matt se rió- “Está bien; tu secreto está a salvo conmigo”- lanzó una mirada alrededor del estudio- “Si te gusta Grenwald, tendremos que ver si hay un lugar como este para que armes un estudio”

-“No puedo imaginar por qué no me gustaría. Puedo decir, sólo por las descripciones de Jensen, que a él le encanta, así que parece algo seguro que ahí es donde terminaremos”

-“¿Necesitas algo en este momento?”

-“No, estoy bien”

-“De acuerdo, siempre y cuando hayas empacado. Voy a asegurarme de que el ayudante de cámara consiga tu equipaje. ¿Está en tu habitación?”

-“Si, en el armario, una maleta y una bolsa de viaje”

Matt se marchó y Jared decidió salir a revisar el jardín una última vez. Estaba progresando bien y había dejado instrucciones para su cuidado, así que no estaba muy preocupado por eso, pero pensó que una última revisión no haría daño.

Cuando terminó, se detuvo en la cocina por algo de comer, fue ahí donde le encontró Jensen.

-“Hey”- le saludó, mientras robaba algunas papas del plato de Jared.

-“Hey para ti también”- dijo Jared antes de juguetonamente golpear su mano- “Consigue las tuyas”

-“Sabes, no compartir tu almuerzo con el Príncipe podría ser considerado traición”

-“¿Y qué vas a hacer, atarme?”- bromeó Jared. Jensen lució sorprendido por un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran y le dirigiera a Jared una mirada acalorada. Ante eso, Jared se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un rubor extenderé desde su cuello hasta la punta de las orejas.

Jensen giró el taburete donde Jared estaba sentado para mirare y dio un paso entre los muslos de Jared. Se inclinó y mordió ligeramente la oreja de Jared antes de susurrar- “¿Me dejarías? ¿Atarte a la cama y hacer lo que sea que quiera hacerte?”- las manos de Jensen se posaron en lo alto de sus muslos y le mordió de nuevo en la oreja- “Empezaría por—”

Jared escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta desde la entrada, Jensen miró hacia la puerta, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-“¿Ustedes dos no tienen una habitación para eso? No quiero ver a mi hermano pequeño montándoselo con su esposo en la encimera de la cocina. Es más, en ningún otro sitio”- dijo Patrick desde la puerta.

Jared hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Jensen y gimió avergonzado.

-“¿No tienes soldados a quienes ordenar o algo?”- se quejó Jensen.

-“Nop. En casa por todo el fin de semana y listo para torturarte. ¡Hey Jared!”- dijo Patrick, demasiado alegre.

Jared no levantó la cabeza, pero hizo un tímido gesto con la mano en dirección general hacia donde estaba, lo cual hizo a Patrick reír.

Jensen dio un paso atrás y Jared se ocupó en terminar su sándwich mientras Patrick y Jensen hablaban. Para cuando terminó, estaba agradecido de ya no estar excitado y se levantó para poner el plato en el fregadero.

-“Entonces, Jared”- dijo Patrick- “Escuché que la próxima semana es tu—”

-“Primera vez en Grenwald”- le interrumpió Jensen.

Patrick pareció confundido por un segundo, pero luego dijo- “Si, tu primera visita a Grenwald. Algunas escuelas primarias de por aquí van allí en excursiones, pensé que tal vez lo habías visitado antes. Asegúrate de que Jensen te enseñe el árbol del que se cayó y se torció la muñeca, cuando éramos niños”

-“¡Eso fue absolutamente culpa tuya! ¡Me dijiste que había un mono ahí, pero que sólo sería capaz de verlo si trepaba!”

-“Este chico era realmente ingenuo de niño”- Patrick susurró en voz alta para Jared, haciéndole reír.

-“Está bien, nos vamos. No necesito que llenes la cabeza de mi esposo con mentiras”

Jensen tomó la mano de Jared y mientras salían, Patrick exclamó- “¡No hagan mucho escandalo; no quiero escuchar ninguno de sus ruidos sexuales!”

Jared puso el rostro entre sus manos y Jensen sólo se rió.

 

***

 

Grenwald era hermoso. Era fácilmente cuatro veces más grande que la casa donde Jared había crecido, pero después de vivir en el palacio parecía acogedor. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados, aunque no demasiado ornamentados. La casa en sí era completamente moderna, pero mantenía su encanto y carácter original; Jared podía decir que algunos accesorios y muebles eran antigüedades caras, sin embargo se mezclaban bien con el mobiliario nuevo.

La piscina y el patio estaban hechos con tonos azules y terracota; con muebles pesados y jarrones de cerámica, en espera de ser llenados con plantas. Había una cocina y un área para comer al aire libre, y una zona cubierta con una televisión. Tenía una zona hundida con un foso para una fogata y sofás bajos en tres lados. La piscina tenía un jacuzzi incorporado y una cascada, con un tobogán construido en un costado.

Había una habitación en la esquina del segundo piso, al lado opuesto de la cochera, que daba a un rincón opuesto del patio y los árboles más allá, tenía grandes ventanales alineados en dos lados, y era una del puñado de habitaciones que habían dejado vacías. Jared supo de inmediato que sería un perfecto estudio.

Jensen le dio un recorrido y Jared podía decir que Jensen estaba tratando de contener su entusiasmo, para que no se sintiera influenciado, pero era fácil ver lo mucho que Jensen amaba el lugar.

-“¿Entonces, qué piensas?”

-“Es perfecto, Jensen”

-“¿Si?”

-“Si. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas y puedo ver el por qué. Es casi como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas”

-“Tengo buenos recuerdos aquí. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, crecer en el palacio fue increíble, pero cuando estábamos aquí no se trataba de ser la familia real, era sobre ser sólo una familia”

El recorrido terminó cerca de la piscina y enrollaron sus pantalones, para poder remojar sus pies en el agua mientras hablaban- “Aquí Patrick y yo podíamos ser simplemente niños. El antiguo encargado tenía una perra, Red, solía jugar con ella todo el tiempo. Incluso la metía a hurtadillas en mi cama cuando podía; eso volvía loca a mi madre. Siempre quise un perro, pero no era práctico tener uno en Palacio”

-“Yo también siempre quise un perro, pero Giselle era alérgica”

-“¿De qué tipo querías?

-“Cuando era pequeño quería un gran danés, como Scooby Doo, ¿sabes?”- Jensen se rió- “Pero cuando me volví un poco mayor decidí que, si alguna vez conseguía la suerte de tener uno, sería de un albergue. No uno de esos pequeños, algo más grande. No sé, solo un callejero que necesite un buen hogar”

Matt los interrumpió- “El almuerzo está listo. ¿Les gustaría comer aquí?”

-“Si, gracias Matt”- dijo Jensen.

Mientras comían, Jensen le contó historias de los problemas en los que Patrick y él se habían metido, cuando se quedaban en la casa de campo, y le señaló las diferentes áreas donde pensó que Jared podía poner su jardín. Cuando terminaron y los platos fueron levantados, se relajaron en los sofás junto a la hoguera.

-“¿Crees que te gustará aquí?”- preguntó Jensen.

-“Si. Y no sé por qué necesitamos esperar hasta que termine la semana para decidir”

Jensen se sentó- “¿En serio?”

-“Bueno, sí. Obviamente lo amas y cuando decidas que es tiempo de tener una familia, parece que sería un lugar perfecto para niños”

-“Eres increíble”- dijo Jensen, mientras le derribaba hacia atrás sobre los cojines, besándole hasta dejarle sin aliento. Cuando se apartaron, Jensen dijo- “Podríamos preguntarle a Ty, Matt y Ben si quieren mudarse a los departamentos sobre la cochera. De hecho, debería buscar a Ty y hacer que comiencen a trabajar en empacar nuestras cosas”

Se puso de pie, con la mente obviamente repleta de lo necesitaba hecerse. Jared sonrió, le agradaba que pudiera hacer tan feliz a Jensen.

Jensen se dirigió a la casa antes de volverse- “Oh, ¿Jared? Es cuando _decidamos_ que es tiempo de tener una familia”


	12. Chapter 12

 

Jared sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Matt viniera a buscarle, así que se relajó de nuevo en el sofá, dejando que su estómago lleno y el sol le arrullaran. Se sorprendió cuando despertó un poco más tarde y seguía solo.

Se dirigió al interior, pensando en dar otra mirada alrededor. Dio un vistazo a la cocina y luego al salón de entretenimiento; la mitad de la pared estaba dedicada a almacenar películas y videojuegos, había una verdadera máquina de tipo cine para hacer palomitas, detrás del pequeño bar. Cuando volvió al pasillo escuchó voces provenientes de la sala de estar más adelante, por lo que dio una vuelta en esa dirección.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que eran Jensen y Matt, pero aunque podía oír sus voces, estaban en un tono tan bajo que no podía entender lo que decían. Cruzó el umbral y ambos se volvieron para mirarle al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose a media conversación, lo cual le pareció extraño.

-“¿Tuviste una buena siesta?”- preguntó Jensen, demasiado alegre.

-“Si, siento eso. No era mi intención quedarme dormido”

-“No hay problema. Solo estoy hablando con Matt sobre algunas renovaciones. ¿Crees que la habitación de arriba servirá para tu estudio de arte?”

-“Creo que sería perfecta”

-“Voy a hacer que uno de los carpinteros del palacio venga el lunes. No hay mucho que quiera hacer, esencialmente solo un par de cosas en la oficina que planeo usar. Después puedes reunirte con ellos para lo que quieras que se haga en el estudio. ¿Se te ocurre algo más?”

-“Um, no. No tengo idea. Lo que tú creas estará bien”

-“¿Qué habitación estarás usando para tu estudio?”- preguntó Matt- “¿Puedo verla?”

Jared miró a Jensen, quien asintió- “Adelante. No pude ponerme en contacto con mi madre antes, creo que lo intentaré otra vez”

Jared guío a Matt al piso de arriba, hasta la habitación vacía- “¡Esta será perfecta, Jared!”

-“Eso creo”

-“¿Qué piensas que se haga?”

Jared miro a su alrededor, pensando en lo que le gustaba y lo que no del estudio temporal que había estado usando en el palacio- “Bueno, si es posible, me gustaría que una pared tenga con armarios y un espacio con mostrador y un lavabo. Aunque no sé si eso sea factible”

Matt miró a su alrededor, después se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo- “¿No estamos encima de ese pequeño baño para invitados?”

Jared intentó imaginar la disposición de la planta baja, pero no estaba lo bastante familiarizado con ella para estar seguro- “¿Tal vez? No estoy seguro”

-“¿Qué más?”- preguntó Matt emocionado.

Jared se rió- “¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por esto?”

Matt pareció un poco avergonzado- “Oh, cállate, simplemente lo estoy”

-“Esta bien, de acuerdo. Bueno, esa otra pared vacía, creo que sería agradable tener un par de sillas y luego puedo poner un caballete y una mesa de dibujo justo frente a las ventanas”

Mientras más hablaba, Jared comenzó a emocionarse igual que Matt. Ni siquiera había considerado, alguna vez, hacer algo como diseñar su propio estudio, pero al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de lo divertido que podía ser.

-“¿Qué hay del color? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?”

-“Hmmm…”- Jared miró a su alrededor- “Creo que prefiero mantener las paredes blancas y luego cubrirlas con arte”

-“Esa es una buena idea, puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras tener que volver a pintar. Pero, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?”

-“No lo sé, ¿azul?”- dijo distraído Jared.

-“¿Y la música? ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jared, centrando de nuevo su atención en Matt- “¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?”

-“Ah, nada”- dijo Matt con una obviamente falsa indiferencia- “Sólo tenía curiosidad”

-“En realidad, no lo sé, quizás Rock. Country no. ¿Cuál es la tuya?”

-“Si, rock”- dijo Matt con desinterés- “¿Y las películas, tienes alguna favorita?”

-“¿Qué pasa con todas esas preguntas? Estás actuando raro. Más raro de lo normal”

Matt se rió con nerviosismo- “Nada, nada. No lo sé. Supongo que sólo estoy emocionado”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared, prolongando las palabras.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y luego Matt soltó abruptamente- “El Príncipe nos pidió que viniéramos a vivir aquí”

Un poco desconcertado por la conducta de Matt, Jared negó con la cabeza y sonrió- “Dijo que iba a hacerlo; ¿qué respondiste?”

-“Si, por supuesto. La verdad es que ambos esperábamos que si decidías mudarte aquí, nos preguntarías”

-“¿Se mudaran aquí también?”

-“¿Estás bromeando? ¿Has visto el apartamento? Es mucho mejor que donde estamos viviendo ahora”

-“No lo he visto. Esos son los únicos sitios que no miramos”

El rostro de Matt se iluminó- “¿Quieres verlo?”

-“Absolutamente”

Mientras cruzaban el camino, Matt dijo- “Ambos apartamentos son idénticos y tienen tanto una entrada exterior privada, y una desde el interior de la cochera. Las puertas exteriores están cerradas en este momento, así que tendremos que ir por dentro”

Una de las cuatro puertas de la cochera estaba abierta y ellos entraron; dos de los cuatro lugares para estacionar estaban ocupados. Había una puerta en cada extremo de la pared trasera y una en el centro. Matt se dirigió hacia esa- “Las dos en los extremos van a las áreas de trabajo y ésta se abre a una escalera para subir al segundo piso”

Había un pequeño rellano con dos puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras, Matt abrió la de la izquierda- “Este es el nuestro. O lo será…”

Más allá del pequeño recibidor había un salón, una cocina y un comedor sin paredes interiores. Un pequeño baño y un cuarto de lavado estaban detrás de la cocina; había también unas escaleras hacía un segundo piso, en la parte de atrás del comedor. Oscuros pisos de madera completaban las molduras de madera, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige neutro. En la planta alta había tres dormitorios, dos con baño privado.

-“El otro departamento esta amueblado, pero Ben habló con Ty y decidió que nosotros traeríamos nuestros propios muebles. Supongo que Ty no tiene muchos muebles o algo así. En realidad, nosotros tampoco, pero me agrada la idea de tener nuestras propias cosas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué te parece?”

-“Esto es mucho más grande de lo que parece desde afuera”

-“¡Lo sé! Estaba muy sorprendido cuando llegamos aquí”

-“¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?”

-“No hemos llegado a ese punto, pero espero que pronto”

Volvieron abajo y Matt señaló el carro de Ben- “¿Alguna vez deseaste poder conducir?”

-“Ya no”- dijo Jared. A los Omegas no se les permitía conducir- “Iba a comenzar las clases de manejo al final del semestre, cuando mis padres me sacaron de la escuela. Realmente me molestó durante un tiempo, había estado tan emocionado. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo simplemente dejé de pensar en eso. No tenía a dónde ir, ¿sabes? Entonces, ¿qué más daba si podía conducir o no? No es que podamos ir a cualquier parte por nuestra cuenta, de todos modos”

-“¿Quiere saber un secreto?”- susurró Matt, cuando Jared asintió continuó- “Los padres de Ben viven en el campo. Algunas veces, cuando estamos ahí, me deja conducir”

Jared se detuvo en seco- “¿En serio?”

Matt se veía casi presuntuoso- “Sip, ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?”

Jared negó con la cabeza.

-“Conducir me pone tan excitado, que normalmente tenemos que estacionarnos para que pueda follarme sobre el capo del auto. O contra la puerta. O en el asiento de atrás”

-“¿Qué?”- chilló Jared.

-“Dije—”

-“¡No! Sé lo que dijiste”- dijo Jared mientras levantaba una mano y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- “No necesito escuchar sobre tu vida sexual”

-“De acuerdo, entonces háblame de la tuya”

Habían caminado hasta una hamaca colgada en un rincón del patio y se sentaron en ella, con los pies en el suelo- “Um, no”

-“Vamos, Jared”- Matt lloriqueó un poco- “Nunca he tenido a otro Omega para hablar de este tipo de cosas”

Jared le lanzó una mirada a Matt por el rabillo del ojo, sería agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas. Y él y Matt se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en buenos amigos.

-“Yo… en realidad no sé qué decir”- admitió Jared- “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado casado con Ben?”

-“Un año y medio. Obviamente yo tenía 18 y el 20. Sé que para ti fue diferente; en realidad, mis padres nos dejaron pasar juntos algo de tiempo antes casarnos. Para la noche de bodas ambos estábamos más que listos para llegar a las cosas buenas”

-“Jensen y yo, uh, hemos hecho algunas cosas…”- la voz de Jared se fue desvaneciendo.

-“¿Me estás diciendo que todavía eres virgen?”- preguntó Matt de manera burlona, pero no sin amabilidad.

-“En su mayoría”

-“Bueno, ¿y a qué están esperando?”

-“Jensen me está dejando reunir el valor para eso, supongo. Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que él quiere hacer… más cosas”

-“He visto la forma en que te mira, definitivamente quiere hacer más ‘cosas’ Jared. Pero es bueno que te esté dejando esperar. Sería realmente raro conocer a alguien por primera vez y luego estar anudados sólo unas horas más tarde”

-“Tengo que admitir que estaba aterrorizado de que eso fuera lo que iba a pasar, pero él ha sido de verdad grandioso. Sólo, creo que ahora estoy listo para más, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto”

-“Sé que esto es una idea radical, pero podrías simplemente decírselo”

Jared se rió y Matt le sonrió- “Es más fácil decir que hacer”

-“Lo sé, pero confía en mí. He visto lo suficiente del Príncipe y tú juntos desde la boda, y él está loco por ti. Nada de lo que hagas estará mal. Sé que muchos Omegas no son tan afortunados, pero nosotros tenemos Alfas que están más interesados en hacernos felices que en mostrarnos nuestro lugar”

Eso le dio a Jared mucho en que pensar.

 

***

 

La mañana del domingo trajo consigo cielos grises y el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo. Jared estaba esperando este día; sabía que la próxima semana sería ocupada con las renovaciones y mudanza, así que estaba feliz de tener un día lleno de nada que hacer, antes de ser arrastrado a una corriente de actividad.

Jensen estaba extendido sobre su espalda, todavía durmiendo profundamente y Jared estaba acurrucado contra su costado, de cara a él. Lanzó una mirada hacia el rostro de Jensen, a su cabello desordenado y al puñado de pecas que parecía tener de pies a cabeza. Jensen estaba usando unos bóxers de algodón de color azul marino y la sabana le cubría una cadera, dejándole mayormente al descubierto.

Jared había despertado con una erección. Se había vuelto un experto en ya sea apresurarse al baño, o pretender que dormía hasta que Jensen se levantaba de la cama. Estaba seguro de que Jensen sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca había dicho nada.

Pensó en su conversación con Matt e intentó poner a un lado sus inseguridades, mirar las cosas objetivamente. Había estado seguro de que su Alfa simplemente tomaría lo que quisiera de él, como todos le habían dicho que pasaría, y eso combinado con su falta de confianza en sí mismo, le había hecho sentir que nunca le mostraría a un Alfa algún deseo propio.

Entonces Jensen había llegado y puesto todo fuera de balance. Jared aún estaba tratando de reconciliar su nueva vida, con lo que por dos años había imaginado que sería su vida. Tenía 17 años y su esposo era sexy. Los Omegas normalmente no se excitaban mucho sexualmente hasta que estaban con su Alfa, Jared pensaba que su cuerpo debía estar compensando el tiempo perdido porque siempre estaba caliente.

Sus ojos viajaron desde los labios de Jensen hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, donde la sabana le cubría y lo consideró. Sus dedos estaban ansiosos por tocar y decidió ir a por ello. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Su cerebro comenzó a proporcionarle una lista pero lo acalló resueltamente.

Estudio el rostro de Jensen con cuidado, y cuando se convenció de que aún estaba dormido, se apoyó en un codo y suavemente colocó su otra mano sobre el pecho de Jensen. Cuando él no se movió, apoyó su mano un poco más firmemente, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Jensen bajo su palma. La piel de Jensen era cálida y suave, Jared trazó un camino de pecas desde sus pectorales hasta su clavícula. Después rodeó un pezón y luego el otro, observando con fascinación cuando ellos se endurecieron. Manteniendo los ojos en el rostro de Jensen, se inclinó hacia adelante y paso la lengua sobre el más cercano a él, luego uso la punta para moverse rápidamente sobre éste.

Jensen se sacudió un poco y contuvo el aliento, Jared se paralizó. Retrocedió apenas respirando hasta que se aseguró de que Jensen no estaba despertando. Una vez más, sus ojos se movieron por el cuerpo de Jensen, hasta posarse sobre el medio bulto debajo de sus bóxers de algodón. Se deslizó con cautela hacia abajo sobre la cama, hasta estar a su nivel y cuidadosamente colocó su mano sobre éste. Pasó su palma por encima un par de veces y entonces metió la mano en la ranura de los bóxers, sacándolo delicadamente y sosteniéndole ligeramente en la mano.

Se quedó mirando en cautivada fascinación como el pene de Jensen se engrosaba y alargaba en su mano. La piel era suave y Jared apenas podía ver donde comenzaba a cambiar la textura, donde el nudo se formaría, pero no pudo obtener una buena mirada porque estaba escondido en el interior de los bóxers de Jensen.

Soltó su polla y trazó un camino hacia abajo sobre el algodón, hasta el pesado bulto de sus testículos y de regreso una vez más. Sabía lo que quería hacer y cuando una gota clara de líquido preseminal brotó de la ranura, respiró profundamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y la lamió.

No estaba seguro de que esperaba, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que le gustó el sabor. Había probado el suyo una vez y lo encontró amargo y salado, nada que quisiera experimentar una segunda vez. Había leído una vez, en alguna parte, que los Omegas a menudo encontraban agradable el sabor de su Alfa, pero no lo había creído hasta ese momento.

Se retorció un poco, tratando de tener un mejor ángulo y se paralizó por un momento al sentir la humedad en el pliegue de su culo. Los Omegas no comenzaban a auto-lubricar hasta que hubiesen estado con su Alfa durante un tiempo, y sus cuerpos llegaban a estar en sintonía con el otro. Y los Omegas tomando supresores raramente lo hacían, en lo más mínimo. Matt le había dicho que si había una fuerte conexión fisiológica entre un Alfa y un Omega, algunas veces el cuerpo del Omega anulaba el efecto de los supresores. No era la sensación más agradable del mundo, pero con la polla de Jensen justo ahí, dura, caliente y húmeda debido a _Jared_ , trató de ignorarlo.

Lamio la cabeza de nuevo, antes de comenzar a bajar tanto como pudo y lamiendo la punta. Trató de recordar lo que Jensen le había hecho para que pudiera repetirlo. Jensen comenzó a removerse, Jared sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que despertara completamente.

Tomó sólo la cabeza en su boca y la sostuvo ahí por un segundo, asimilando la textura y el peso sobre su lengua, entonces comenzó a alternar entre chupar suavemente y lamer.

-“¿Jared?”- dijo Jensen, sonando atontado y confundido, Jared dejó que su polla saliera de su boca y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Jensen. Ojos que repentinamente estaban centrados y abiertos- “Oh mierda, Jared qué…”

Jared no respondió, sabía que si se detenía o decía algo, probablemente perdería los nervios. En vez de eso, se arrastró hasta estar arrodillado entre las piernas de Jensen y de nuevo, tomó su polla en la boca. Lamió alrededor de la cabeza y luego, lentamente bajó su boca hasta donde pudo sobre su longitud, lo cual no fue mucho. Se atragantó y se retiró, pero después de tomar una honda respiración lo intento de nuevo, está vez mejor preparado.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y la otra se apoyó en su mejilla- “Jared no tienes que—”

Jared chupó particularmente fuerte y alejó la mano de Jensen de su rostro, esperando que fuera suficiente para transmitir el mensaje de que no tenía intención de parar. Movió la cabeza subiendo y bajando, incrementando gradualmente la velocidad. Aprendió rápido que no podía tomar demasiado de Jensen, pero pensó que tal vez lo lograría con la práctica. Trató de usar la mano que no lo sujetaba para cubrir lo que no podía con su boca, pero no era capaz de coordinar muy bien su boca y su mano. Estaba babeando por todas partes y tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, estaba bastante seguro de que esta era probablemente la peor mamada en la historia de las mamadas. Sin embargo no iba a detenerse, porque aunque no fuera genial para Jensen, estaba resultando ser increíble para él.

Levantó la mirada hacia Jensen, un poco preocupado porque se había quedado quieto y en silencio. Jensen estaba reclinado para poder ver, con los ojos fijos en su polla desapareciendo dentro de la boca de Jared. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jared estaba feliz de ver que Jensen parecía absolutamente deshecho. Tal vez Matt tenía razón y él tenía más poder de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Jensen dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y arrojó el brazo sobre su rostro. Sus caderas dieron unas embestidas frustradas antes de que pareciera controlarse de nuevo; Jared redobló sus esfuerzos, lamiendo, chupando, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, sin penar en el desastre que estaba haciendo de su rostro y de Jensen.

-“Jared, joder. No puedo creer… pensé que estaba soñando”

Jared sonrió lo mejor que pudo con el pene de Jensen llenando su boca, mientras Jensen seguía balbuceando, podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto.

La propia polla de Jared estaba pesada y palpitante en sus bóxers, podía sentir manchas de humedad en la parte delantera y posterior de ellos. Deslizó la mano bajo su cuerpo y dentro de sus bóxers, tomándose a sí mismo con la mano y masturbándose, deseando correrse al mismo tiempo que Jensen.

Jensen levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mirando desde la boca de Jared hasta el constante subir y bajar de su hombro- “Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿te estás haciendo una paja mientras me chupas la polla? Vas a matarme, eso es jodidamente sexy, Jared”

Jared sintió a Jensen tensarse un poco, mientras su polla se ponía un poco más dura en su boca. Jensen jaló el cabello de Jared- “Jar—Jared, voy a correrme, hombre, tú—” pero Jared no se detuvo y Jensen se corrió con un largo gemido, llenando la boca de Jared y directo en su garganta.

Al primer contacto del semen en su boca, el propio orgasmo de Jared le golpeó con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa. Mantuvo a Jensen en su boca tanto tiempo como pudo, tratando y fallando en tragar toda su liberación. Se echó hacia atrás tosiendo un poco, y los últimos pulsos de semen mancharon sus labios y barbilla.

Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, pero Jensen no perdió el tiempo, jaló a Jared sobre su cuerpo y lo giró boca arriba, mirando hacia él con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación, antes de inclinarse y lamer su propio semen del rostro de Jared, para después tomar su boca en un exigente beso. Movió sus manos hacía abajo, acunando a Jared a través de sus bóxer empapados, haciéndole gemir en su boca.

-“Quiero ver. Quiero ver cómo te corriste sobre ti mientras me la chupabas”- dijo Jensen mientras le sacaba los bóxers y los arrojaba a un lado, tomándose un momento para hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Besó de nuevo a Jared antes de tirarse hacia atrás y mirar el desastre de la corrida de Jared alrededor de su polla ya endureciéndose.

Empujó las piernas de Jared para separarlas y se acomodó entre ellas, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por sus muslos, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para limpiar a Jared con la lengua. Cuando lamió cada gota que quedaba, y había llevado a Jared a estar completamente erecto de nuevo, se deslizó de regresó hacia arriba y le besó otra vez.

Jared había pensado que se sentiría avergonzado, pero mientras Jensen le comía la boca posesivamente y frotaba su pene, de nuevo erecto, contra la cadera de Jared, la última cosa que sentía era vergüenza. Se sentía poseído, pero no en mal sentido. Poseído de una manera que le hacía sentir completo, protegido y amado; y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba total y completamente enamorado de Jensen, eso en lugar de aterrorizarlo, se sentía excitante.

Ese tren de pensamiento fue anulado cuando Jensen sujetó su polla, pasando provocadoramente los dedos alrededor de la cabeza y de arriba abajo sobre su longitud, antes de ir más abajo y rodar sus testículos en su palma. Besó desde la boca de Jared a su mandíbula y de regreso hasta detrás de su oreja, mientras que sus dedos viajaban más atrás hasta su perineo. Antes de ir más lejos, susurró- “¿Puedo?”- Jared asintió, bastante seguro que dejaría que Jensen haga lo que quisiera en ese momento.

Jensen deslizó sus dedos hacía atrás, rodeando le agujero de Jared antes de congelarse y alejarse con una mirada de sorpresa- “¿Estás…?”- se detuvo para aclararse la garganta- “Mierda, Jared. ¿Estás _mojado_?”

Jared asintió y Jensen gimió, dejando caer la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Jared- “Vas a matarme; eres tan jodidamente perfecto, Jared”- susurró cuando sus dedos comenzaban a explorar una vez más.

Los movía en círculos y empujaba, volviendo loco a Jared hasta que estaba rogando por más- “Por favor, Jensen, por favor…”

-“¿Por favor qué, cariño?”- preguntó Jensen en voz baja, pero Jared no tenía una respuesta- “Te tengo”- dijo Jensen mientras la punta de su dedo medio atravesaba a Jared- “Estás tan mojado, mi dedo simplemente se desliza dentro”

-“M—más, por favor”- Jared no estaba seguro de lo que quería, no podía pensar con claridad.

Jensen deslizó su dedo hasta el nudillo y poco a poco comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo- “Estás tan caliente y apretado. Un día, pronto, voy a deslizar mi polla ahí dentro. A follarte fuerte y rápido, lento y profundo, anudarte y llenarte hasta que estés goteando. ¿Eso te gustaría, cariño?”

Jared gimió, empujando hacia atrás contra la mano de Jensen- “Si, si, cualquier cosa, por favor”

Jensen añadió otro dedo y las caderas de Jared se sacudieron. Se sentía tan bien, no tenía idea de que podría sentirse así de bueno. Y no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado de darle a Jensen una insegura mamada a rogar por los dedos de su Alfa en su culo, pero siempre y cuando Jensen no se detuviera, que le importaba.

Jensen retiró sus dedos y Jared gimió en protesta, haciéndole reír- “¿Qué pasó con mi pequeño Omega tímido?”- bromeó y Jared sorprendió a ambos, fulminándole con la mirada y exigiendo que Jensen ‘volviera a ello ahora’.

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y, una vez más, se abrió paso entre sus piernas, está vez levantándolas y empujando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Jared no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer y el primer contacto de la lengua de Jensen en su abertura hizo que se sobresaltara y chillara de sorpresa. Sin embargo, Jensen no le dio tiempo para adaptarse, sólo lamió sobre esta y alrededor antes de que usara la punta de su lengua para follarle.

Jared nunca había considerado tener la lengua de alguien en el culo, y estaba bastante seguro que debería sentir más asco al respecto, pero se sentía tan increíble que simplemente no podía hacer que le importara. Jensen estaba gimiendo, murmurando lo bien que Jared sabía y lo asombroso que era, Jared no podía ni imaginar que se pusiera mejor. Estaba equivocado. Jensen volvió a meter dos dedos dentro de Jared, cerca de su lengua, llevándolos más profundo que antes y luego doblándolos ligeramente, frotándolos sobre la ligera protuberancia de la próstata de Jared, haciendo que gritara y se estremeciera violentamente.

-“¿Q—qué fue eso?”

Jensen se rió un poco. Lamió alrededor y entre sus dedos un par de veces más antes de sentarse sobre los talones. Jared le miró, su rostro brillando con el lubricante de Jared, la polla dura contra su vientre y una capa de sudor sobre el pecho, y si él pudiera centrarse habría pensado que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Pero Jensen seguía metiendo y sacando los dedos, rozando la próstata de Jared cada cierto tiempo, haciéndole rogar por más.

Jensen deslizó un tercer dedo, este ardió y punzó un poco, pero Jared estaba tan ido que no le importó. Jensen los movía dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Jared más rápido, más fuerte, asegurándose de golpear la próstata de Jensen en cada pasada- “¿Puedes correrte así, Jared? ¿Con sólo mis dedos en tu culo y sin tocarte la polla?”

Jared gimió, tan perdido en las sensaciones que no podía hilvanar dos palabras juntas. Jensen le dio una palmada en el culo, ligera, pero lo suficiente para que los ojos de Jared se abrieran de golpe- “¿Puedes? ¿Puedes correrte con sólo mis dedos?”

-“¡S—sí, sí!”

-“Entonces hazlo, cariño”- ordenó Jensen.

Ante las palabras de Jared todo su cuerpo se paralizó y su aliento quedó atrapado en sus pulmones, por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que su orgasmo se extendiera por su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora, encendiéndole de dentro hacia afuera y rompiéndole en un millón de piezas. Dejó caer las piernas a la cama, perdido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos fue para ver a Jensen usando la lubricación de Jared para masturbarse fuerte y rápido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jensen añadiera su propia liberación a la de Jared.

Jensen se dejó caer en la cama junto a Jared, una vez más frotando ausentemente su semen sobre la piel de Jared, mientras esperaban a que su respiración se calmara. Después de que ambos se tranquilizaron, Jensen jaló a Jared hacia sus brazos y tiró las cobijas sobre ellos.

-“Buenos días”- susurró, dándole a Jared un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-“Buenos días”- dijo Jared, sus mejillas volviéndose un poco rosas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un segundo antes de que ambos comenzaran a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-“¿Estuvo bien?”

-“¿Fui demasiado lejos?”

Los dos rieron y Jensen le indicó a Jared que hable primero.

-“¿Estuvo bien?”- peguntó.

Jensen se rió un poco incrédulo- “No creo que conozca las palabras para expresar lo mucho más que bien que estuvo, ¿pero no te lastimé? Sé que me puse un poco… demandante ahí”

-“No me lastimaste, te lo prometo. Y creo que me gusto que seas un poco demandante”- dijo Jared. Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo, pero se obligó a mantener el contacto visual.

-“Bien, porque definitivamente me gusto”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa- “¿pero a qué se debió?”

-“Tú has sido tan paciente y estaba listo para el siguiente paso, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, así que pensé que tal vez sólo debería probarlo…”

-“Bueno, siéntete libre de ‘probarlo’ cuando quieras”- dijo Jensen con una mirada lasciva, haciendo reír a Jared- “Pero sabes que no necesitas ir más rápido de lo que estés listo, ¿cierto? No voy a enojarme. Y si hago algo que no te guste, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás, ¿está bien? No quiero hacerte daño nunca, Jared”

Jared asintió- “Lo prometo”

-“Supongo que deberíamos limpiarnos; esto se va a poner asqueroso si esperamos demasiado”

Jared se acurrucó más cerca de Jensen, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras ponía el brazo alrededor de su cintura y deslizaba una pierna entre sus rodillas- “En un minuto”

Jensen besó en la coronilla y lo abrazó, acercándole más.


	13. Chapter 13

Jared despertó cerca de una hora más tarde y se desenmarañó cuidadosamente de Jensen, colándose al cuarto de baño para bañarse y vestirse. Matt, Ben y Ty tenían el día libre, dejando la casa vacía con excepción de los guardias apostados en los jardines; y Jared decidió aprovecharse de eso haciendo el desayuno, bueno el almuerzo, para ellos.

No sabía hacer mucho, pero lo que sabía se lo había enseñado Gemma, así que estaba seguro de que era bueno. Se asomó en la cocina y la despensa, decidiéndose por omelets con jamón y queso. La cocina era mucho más grande y mejor equipada que la de sus padres, por lo que le tomó un rato reunir los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaría, y averiguar cómo usar la estufa de nivel restaurante. Sin embargo, pronto estaba inmerso en cocinar y saltó sorprendido, cuando los brazos de Jensen se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura.

Jensen le dio un beso en la nuca- “Buenos días, algo huele bien”

Jared giró en sus brazos y besó los labios de Jensen- “Buenas tardes”- rió- “Siéntate, el almuerzo está casi listo”

-“¿Qué tal si saco los platos y hago un poco de café?”

Jared se sorprendió gratamente por la sugerencia- “Eso sería genial, pero tomaré jugo, no café”

Pasaron el resto del día explorando y haciendo planes para la casa, y nadando en la piscina. Fue uno de los primeros días que pasaron juntos, sin interrupciones, e incluso en un tiempo tan corto parecían aún más cercanos.

Era más tarde, en la noche, cuando Jensen le preguntó a Jared que le gustaría ordenar para cenar.

-“Jensen, tenemos una cocina entera llena de comida”- dijo Jared desconcertado.

Jensen se sobresaltó con la sugerencia- “Ah, sí”- dijo mientras seguía a Jared hasta la cocina, parecía un poco intimidado.

-“No sé hacer muchas cosas, pero que tal pechugas de pollo al horno y una ensalada. Eso debería ser bastante simple”- dijo Jared, asomando la cabeza en el refrigerador. Sacó lo que necesitarían y luego exclamó con sorpresa- “¡Frambuesas!”

Jensen le sonrió con cariño- “¿Frambuesas?”

-“Si, uno de los pocos postres que sé preparar es tarta de frutas. Apuesto a que también tenemos helado”

Jared puso el pollo en el horno- “¿Quieres preparar la ensalada y yo comienzo el postre?”

-“Um, claro”- dijo Jensen- “¿Qué tengo que hacer?”

-“Solo despedaza la lechuga y corta esas verduras”- dijo Jared, sacando un bol para mezclar, una olla y los utensilios para hornear.

Unos minutos después, lanzó una mirada hacia Jensen y se echó a reír- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Jensen estaba intentando cortar un tomate, pero todo lo que había conseguido hacer era machacarlo y hacerlo puré. La lechuga estaba en trozos grandes dentro del tazón- “¿Honestamente? No tengo idea”- dijo Jensen tímidamente- “Lo más que he hecho en la cocina fue un poco de palomitas de microondas”- se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de admitir- “Pero las quemé y activé los detectores de humo”

-“Estás tan consentido”- se burló Jared.

-“¡Hey! He estado demasiado ocupado haciendo cosas de príncipes para aprender a cocinar”- dijo Jensen con fingida indignación.

-“Oh, seguro que sí. Qué tal si sólo pones la mesa y sirves las bebidas”

Jensen obedeció y luego se sentó en el bar, observando a Jared cocinar- “Creo que debería conseguirte un delantal con holanes”- dijo después de unos minutos.

Jared le apuntó con el cuchillo que estaba usando- “No te atrevas”

La cena estuvo lista minutos después y con el postre en el horno, se instalaron en el pequeño comedor de la cocina para comer. Jensen les había servido vino a ambos y Jared le dio un tentativo sorbo, tratando de ocultar una mueca. Jensen se levantó y le llevó un vaso de agua, Jared parecía avergonzado.

-“Si no te gusta algo, sólo tienes que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?”- le recordó Jensen y Jared asintió- “Además, eso sólo significa más vino para mi”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa, haciéndole reír.

El temporizador del horno se apagó y Jared se levantó, regresando unos minutos más tarde con tazones de la tarta y helado. Jensen tomo un bocado- “¡Esto está delicioso, Jared!”

Jared sonrió al elogio y se quedaron en silencio mientras comían. Después, limpiaron la cocina y entonces, Jensen convenció a Jared de meterse al jacuzzi con él.

-“¿Desnudo?”- chilló Jared.

-“No hay nadie aquí”- le persuadió Jensen, besando a Jared profundamente y mirándole con una cara ridículamente suplicante.

-“Pensé que _yo_ era el más joven en esta relación”- resopló Jared. Se despojó de sus ropas lo más rápido posible y se metió al agua. Jensen rió mientras se reunía con él, acomodándose en uno de los asientos y jalando a Jared a sus brazos.

Jared se relajó en los brazos de Jensen y miró a su alrededor. Podía ver la cochera y el departamento de TY desde donde estaban sentados, lo cual significaba que después de que Ty se mudara, sería capaz de ver el jacuzzi- “Si Ty estuviera en casa sería capaz de vernos”

Jensen se rió entre dientes- “Te garantizó que Ty no quiere espiarnos en el jacuzzi”

-“Aun así…”

-“Podríamos hacer que pongan una valla de ese lado, o algunos arbustos altos. Entonces sólo podríamos ser vistos desde una parte de la casa principal, y nadie estaría ahí para vernos de todos modos”

-“Hmmm…”- gruñó Jared.

Jensen animó a Jared hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre él- “Gracias por hacerme la cena”

Jared se sonrojó un poco- “De nada”

Se unieron en un beso que comenzó suave y dulce, pero rápidamente se volvió intenso. Jensen tomó ambos penes en su mano y Jared comenzó a mecer sus caderas, moviéndolas al compás de Jensen hasta que ambos se derramaron en el agua.

-“Entonces, ¿decías algo sobre una valla?”- dijo Jared aturdido, haciendo reír a Jensen.

 

***

 

El lunes fue un día muy ocupado. La casa estaba llena de gente y actividad, Jared se sentía un poco abrumado. Jensen había dispuesto que un carpintero se reuniera con él, después del almuerzo, para discutir sobre su estudio.

El carpintero era un alto y fornido Alfa llamado Kyle, con un comportamiento sin sentido y manos ásperas de trabajar. Jared lo encontró intimidante al inicio, pero una vez que empezaron a hablar sobre la habitación que Jared había escogido, se dio cuenta de que era muy amigable y lo más importante, trató a Jared con respeto, escuchando atentamente sus ideas y ofreciendo sugerencias propias.

Durante el día, dos veces había sorprendido a Matt y Jensen hablándose en susurros y, en ambas ocasiones, ellos dejaron de hablar rápidamente y parecían culpables. Era raro, pero con todo lo que sucedía Jared no pensó demasiado en ello.

El martes, Jensen tuvo que ir al palacio y Matt se fue con él, diciendo que debía empacar el resto de la ropa de Jared. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarle, pero Jensen le convenció de quedarse en Grenwald, en caso de que Kyle tuviera dudas sobre el estudio. Eso le pareció extraño, pero Kyle realmente tenía algunas preguntas para él, por lo que lo dejo así.

El lunes por la mañana, Jensen le había presentado al equipo de seguridad, había tres equipos de dos guardias que se dividían el día en turnos. Dos cubrían la casa y el otro trabajaba en la puerta al final del camino. Al frente de la casa, había una pequeña oficina de seguridad y hacían un buen trabajo en permanecer discretos, pero estaban disponibles cuando se les necesitaba.

Con Jensen fuera durante todo el día, todos habían acudido a Jared por respuestas: ¿La pintura se ve bien? ¿Dónde debe ir esto? ¿Todos los libros van a la oficina de Jensen? Después del cuarto mensaje a Jensen en 45 minutos, el teléfono de Jared sonó.

-“¿Qué tal te va?”

Jared entró en un pequeño baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él- “Siento seguirte molestando. Todo el mundo me está haciendo todas esas preguntas y no sé cómo responder. ¿Cuándo estarás en casa?”

-“Por desgracia, no durante algunas horas más. Tengo una reunión con alguien más tarde”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared, sonando desilusionado.

-“Jared, Grenwald va a ser tu casa tanto como la mía. Sé que es abrumador, pero confió en tu juicio y sé que puedes hacer esto. Los muebles siempre pueden moverse y la pintura rehacerse, pero estoy seguro que lo que decidas estará bien para mí. Si llega a ser demasiado, sólo dile a uno de los chicos de seguridad y ve una película o algo así”

-“¿De verdad? Sólo no quiero estropear las cosas”

-“No lo harás, sé que no lo harás”

-“Está bien, gracias Jensen”

-“Por nada. Gracias a ti por encargarte de las cosas, estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda”

-“De acuerdo, te amo”- dijo Jared.

Jensen contuvo el aliento bruscamente y Jared se paralizó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-“Yo… te veré pronto”- dijo Jensen con voz ahogada antes de colgar.

Jared se deslizó por la puerta y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Era cierto, pero no había sido su intención decirlo; simplemente se le salió. Y Jensen no le había respondido lo mismo, en vez de eso, prácticamente le había colgado. Se sentía como un idiota. Por supuesto que él no se lo iba a decir, era demasiado pronto y después de la razón de la llamada, probablemente sentía que Jared sólo era un chico necesitado y dependiente.

Escuchó a alguien llamarle y se levantó de mala gana. Lo hecho, hecho estaba; tal vez Jensen lo olvidaría.

 

***

 

 

**Interludio Jensen**

 

 

Jensen se quedó mirando en atónito silencio al teléfono sobre su escritorio. Jared acababa de decirle que le amaba. Jared acababa de decirle que le amaba, y Jensen no lo había dicho de vuelta, prácticamente le había colgado. Ahora, Jared probablemente estaría alucinando y todo era su culpa. Es sólo que había estado tan sorprendido, en realidad, más que sorprendido y él… bueno, no sabía. Sólo de verdad, de verdad esperaba que Jared hablara en serio, porque él iba a decírselo tan pronto llegue a casa y _definitivamente_ lo diría en serio.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos- “Adelante”

Matt entró. Jensen estaba complacido de que Matt estuviera más cómodo con él, desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos para planear la fiesta de Jared.

-“Príncipe, el Sr. Paxton está aquí para verte”

-“Excelente. Tenemos un cambio para la tarde”

-“¿Señor?”

-“Quiero ir a casa inmediatamente después de mi reunión con el Sr. Paxton. Si todo va bien, necesitaré que te quedes y hagas los arreglos para el transporte con él, Ben puede venir a recogerte aquí. Has que Ty llamé a los de seguridad en Grenwald y que todos salgan de la casa para cuando llegué ahí. No me importa si están a mitad de algo, pueden seguir dónde lo dejaron mañana. Por favor, que Ben haga una cena ligera, para Jared y para mí, y que la deje en el refrigerador. Adelante y muéstrale el camino al Sr. Paxton”

-“Por supuesto, Su Majestad. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Jared?”

Jensen sonrió, contento de que Matt se esté volviendo tan buen amigo para Jared- “Todo está bien. Sólo me gustaría una noche a solas con mi nuevo esposo”

Matt salió y volvió a entrar con un hombre rubio y delgado, más bajo que él mismo- “Príncipe Jensen, él es Sean Paxton”- le presentó antes de salir de nuevo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Jensen rodeó el escritorio y estrechó la mano de Sean- “Gracias por venir a verme con tan poca anticipación, Sr. Paxton. Por favor tomé asiento”- Jensen cruzó la habitación de nuevo para sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Se alegró de que Sean tuviera un firme apretón de manos, a pesar de que obviamente estaba nervioso.

Sean asintió mientras se movía nerviosamente en su asiento- “Por supuesto, Su Alteza”

-“¿Ha escuchado de mis recientes nupcias?”- Sean asintió de nuevo- “Y creo que conoce a mi esposo”- Otro gesto de asentimiento- “Jared me dijo que ustedes eran cercanos antes de que lo sacaran de la escuela. ¿Sabe que fue retirado cuando sus padres se enteraron de que era un Omega?”

-“S—si”- Sean hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta- “Si éramos cercanos. Él era mi mejor amigo”

Ahora fue el turno de Jensen para asentir, esperando que Sean profundizara por su cuenta.

-“Yo, um, me tomo un tiempo averiguar lo que había pasado. Un día él estaba en la escuela y al siguiente se había ido, pensé que tal vez estaba enfermo o algo así. No pensé demasiado en ello hasta el tercer día que no fue a la escuela; llamé a su casa a la hora del almuerzo ese día, pero nadie respondió y la secretaria de la escuela no me dijo nada”

Sean hizo una pausa y Jensen hizo un gesto para que continuara- “Llamé a su casa esa noche y su mamá no le pasó el teléfono, me dijo que no volviera a llamar. Fui a su casa algunas veces, pero nadie respondía a la puerta o lo hacía uno de sus padres, diciéndome que Jared no estaba ahí. Finalmente, su mamá le habló a mi mamá y le dijo que debía alejarme, que Jared se había ido y necesitaba olvidarme de él”

Sean negó con la cabeza- “Estaba tan molesto, igual mis padres. Jared siempre estaba en nuestra casa; éramos como hermanos y mis padres lo querían. Pocos días después ello, se sentaron conmigo y me dijeron que Jared era un Omega. No estoy seguro de cómo se habían enterado, pero estaban resignados. Me dijeron que los padres de Jared no iban a dejarle volver a la escuela, o pasar tiempo conmigo, ni hacer nada más. Yo discutí, supliqué, pero no sirvió de nada. Ellos no tenían ningún control de la situación y los padres de Jared no iban a ceder”

Sean suspiró y miro por la ventana unos segundos- “Le escribí cartas, todas volvieron sin abrir. No paso mucho tiempo para que las noticias de que Jared era un Omega estuvieran por toda la escuela. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas sobre mis amigos, unos hicieron bromas sobre él, otros dijeron cosas terribles. Sin embargo, a algunos de nosotros no nos importaba, sólo queríamos tenerlo de vuelta, asegurarnos de que estaba bien”- soltó una amarga risa- “Hicimos este plan para liberarlo. No sé lo que pensábamos que íbamos a hacer cuando lo tuviéramos; pero eso no importó, nunca llegamos tan lejos. Esperamos hasta media semana, seguros de que sus padres estarían en el trabajo y sus hermanos en la escuela. Desgraciadamente para nosotros, uno de sus vecinos nos vio y llamó a la policía. Mis padres me hicieron prometer   que abandonaría, los padres de Jared estaban amenazando con demandarnos. No estoy orgulloso, pero nos dimos por vencidos. ¿Él está… está bien?”

Jensen sonrió, obviamente Sean se preocupaba por Jared, justo como esperaba- “Está bien. Sus padres lo mantuvieron aislado hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ser vendido a un Alfa. Probablemente no es el mismo chico que conociste, aunque estoy trabajando en ello. Ahí es donde entras tú, en realidad”

-“¿Qué puedo hacer? Cualquier cosa”

-“Estoy dando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para él, por su décimo octavo cumpleaños, es el Jueves. Y me gustaría que seas un invitado”

Sean sonrió- “¡Eso sería genial! Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir que algunos de los chicos vengan”

-“Desafortunadamente, eso no se podrá esta vez. Todos ustedes tendrán que ser investigados primero y no hay tiempo para eso. Además, creo que podría ser demasiado que vayan todos al mismo tiempo. Los padres de Jared fueron crueles con él, le dijeron que no valía nada, menos que nada. Lo humillaron hasta que se lo creyó. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?”

Sean se veía afligido- “Si”- dijo en voz baja.

-“Si las cosas salen bien, entonces sin duda haremos los arreglos para que todos ustedes se reúnan. Todos serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa en cualquier momento que Jared quiera verles”

-“Si, está bien”

Jensen presionó el intercomunicador de su teléfono y llamó a Maggie, su secretaria.

-“Maggie, este es Sean Paxton. Él va a venir a la fiesta de Jared el jueves en la noche, por favor trabaja con Matt para organizar el transporte para él”

-“Si, Señor”

Jensen se levantó y estrechó la mano de Sean- “De nuevo, gracias por venir. Puedes darle a Maggie los nombres de sus otros amigos”

Sean estaba casi en la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta- “¿Majestad?”

-“¿Si?”

-“¿Él realmente está bien?”

-“De verdad lo está”

Sean asintió y siguió a Maggie, Jensen tomó su teléfono móvil- “¿Ty? Estoy listo para ir a casa”

 

***

 

Jared estaba en su estudio con Kyle cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad entró- “Perdone mi interrupción, pero el Príncipe ha solicitado que todo el trabajo se detenga hasta mañana”

-“¿Qué?”- Jared preguntó con sorpresa. Jensen estaba ansioso porque se complete el trabajo, así que parecía un petición extraña- “¿Está todo bien?”

-“Si, señor. Él ha pedido que todo el personal se marche por el resto del día, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse”

Claro, pensó Jared. Nada, excepto el hecho de que le había dicho a Jensen que lo amaba y él, casi de inmediato, había ordenado que todos se salieran de Grenwald.

Kyle guardó sus herramientas y le sonrió amablemente a Jared- “Supongo que sigue siendo su fase de luna de miel. Te veré mañana”

Jared le dirigió una débil sonrisa a cambio y le observó salir, con la mente a mil. Se obligó a tomar varias respiraciones profundas, antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama, abrió el cajon de su mesita de noche y estiró la mano hasta el fondo, sacando una pequeña caja. En su interior estaba la alianza que Jensen le había dado el día de su boda. Sacó el anillo y regresó la caja, cerrando el cajón. Giró el anillo entre sus dedos y pasó un dedo encima del suyo.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo y sus emociones estaban dispersas. Recordaba cuando era más joven, lo confiado y equilibrado que había sido, cuando no dudaba de cada cosa que hacía y decía. Cuando podía tomar una decisión y seguir adelante con ella, cuando no sentía la constante necesidad de levantar paredes para proteger su corazón.

Trató de mirar la situación tan objetivamente como fuera posible. Jensen le había conocido a través de su tío Michael durante mucho tiempo; y se había asegurado de que sería notificado, por la Agencia de Omegas, al minuto de que Jared estuviera en el registro. Él nunca había usado su estatus como Alfa para intimidar o forzar a Jared a nada. Era considerado, paciente y servicial, y había defendido a Jared en más de una ocasión. A menudo, pedía la opinión de Jared y realmente parecía tomar en serio sus respuestas. Tenía una estrecha relación con su familia y amigos, trataba a las personas con respeto, sin importar su status. En resumen, Jared muy sencillamente concederá que Jensen era increíble. No era nada como lo que él había estado esperando y estaba empezando a darse cuenta, que el zapato que estaba esperando que cayera, en realidad podría no existir.

Examinó sus propios sentimientos. Había estado seguro que estaba condenado a vivir una vida miserable, con un Alfa dominante y controlador, pero obviamente ese no era el caso. Se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo no era simplemente gratitud por salvarle de esa vida, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Él nunca había estado enamorado antes, nunca pensó que estaría enamorado, pero estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Jensen era mucho más que agradecimiento.

Se había pasado el tiempo viendo a Matt y Ben, ellos muy obviamente estaban enamorados, y cuando se comparaba a sí mismo y a Jensen con ellos era claro: él estaba enamorado de Jensen. No se había equivocado en el teléfono y sería mejor que simplemente lo admitiera. Si, parte de la atracción y respuesta física la había adjudicado a su biología, pero cuando los miraba como un todo, lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de eso.

-“¡Jared!”- Jared fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la voz de Jensen- “Jared, estoy en casa. ¿Dónde estás?”

Jared se sentó inmóvil en el borde de la cama; el momento había llegado y aunque deseaba ir hacia Jensen, la enormidad de la situación lo mantenía en su lugar.

-“Jared, aquí estás”- dijo Jensen mientras entraba a la habitación, un poco sin aliento y luciendo exhausto. Cruzó la habitación y cayó de rodillas entre las piernas de Jared. “Soy tan idiota”- dijo tan directamente que a Jared le tomó un minuto entenderle.

-“¿Qué? No, no lo eres”

-“¿Hablabas en serio?”

No pretendió no saber a _qué_ se refería; ni siquiera quería hacerlo- “Si”

Jensen tiró de Jared a sus brazos en un arrebato, abrazándole con fuerza antes de alejarlo sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- “También te amo, Jared. Demasiado. Sé que manejé esto pésimamente, pero me sorprendiste con la guardia baja”

-“Me sorprendí a mí mismo con la guardia baja. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que saliera de mi boca”

-“Pero… lo decías en serio, ¿verdad?”

-“Si, lo decía en serio. De verdad”

La sonrisa que Jensen le dirigió ante eso fue deslumbrante y Jared se sintió corresponderla. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos; ambos con sonrisas cursis y entonces Jensen jaló a Jared para besarle. Cuando comenzó a empujar a Jared hacia la cama, Jared le detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

-“Espera, antes de que vayamos más lejos necesito hacer algo”- Jared se quitó la segunda alianza de su dedo y lo deslizó cuidadosamente en el de Jensen- “Te amo, Jensen, Alfa. Gracias por elegirme”

Jensen miró de su mano al rostro de Jared y de vuelta, parpadeando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos- “Pensé que el día de nuestra boda fue increíble, pero esto…me has hecho tan feliz Jared”

Está vez, Jared permitió ser empujado hacia atrás mientras Jensen acomodaba su cuerpo encima de él. Se besaron mientas se desvestían lentamente el uno al otro, haciendo todo lo posible para que sus labios nunca se separaran mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Jensen se acomodó entre las piernas de Jared, apoyándose en los antebrazos y mirando a Jared con una expresión de amor tan intensa, que le dejó sin aliento.

Jared le jaló hacia abajo para besarle otra vez, antes de hacer un camino desde los labios de Jensen a su oído- “¿Te… te anudarías conmigo? ¿Por favor?”- susurró.

Jensen se estremeció antes de tirarse hacia arriba para poder ver el rostro de Jared- “¿Estás seguro?”

Jared asintió y Jensen los giró para estar de lado, uno frente al otro. Acarició con una mano desde la mejilla hasta la cintura de Jared y luego, tiró de su pierna para que descansara sobre su cadera. Jensen comenzó a besarle de nuevo, su mano deslizándose hacia atrás, los dedos desplazándose suavemente sobre la abertura de Jared. Ambos gimieron mientras Jensen deslizaba fácilmente un dedo y luego dos en su interior.

-“Estás tan mojado, Jared. Más húmedo que el otro día”- dijo Jensen, su voz llena de asombro- “Ni siquiera creo que necesite lubricante”

Jared podía sentir a que se refería Jensen y a pesar de que no tenía casi nada de experiencia, tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Se movió hacia los dedos de Jensen, deseando más. Jensen deslizó un tercer dedo y se sintió tan bien, pero aún no era suficiente. Jared había pensado que el otro día fue asombroso, pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. La necesidad de ser llenado y poseído por Jensen era tan fuerte, tan abrumadora que sentía que podía llorar por su intensidad.

-“Jensen, por favor, estoy listo”

-“¿Estás seguro? Soy más grande que tres dedos, cariño, no quiero lastimarte”

-“No lo harás, por favor. Sólo… te necesito”

-“Si, está bien”- dijo Jensen antes de capturar los labios de Jared, una vez más, en un beso tan bueno que hizo que los dedos de Jared se curven contra las sabanas- “Date la vuelta de espaldas a mi”

Jared ni siquiera dudó, simplemente se giró y se empujó de vuelta en la cuna de los brazos de Jensen. Él apretó los brazos a su alrededor, meciendo las caderas, haciendo que su pene se deslice contra Jared. Besó la parte de atrás de su cuello y le mordió en el lugar que consideraba suyo, haciendo gemir a Jared.

-“¿Estás listo?”

-“Si, por favor”- susurró Jared

Jensen le dio un empujoncito a la parte superior de su pierna y entonces, lentamente introdujo su polla, empujando hasta que estuvo completamente situado y luego se detuvo. Jared se tensó con el ardor y estiramiento inicial, pero una vez que Jensen se detuvo, se obligó a relajarse. No estaba seguro si fueron minutos o segundos más tarde, pero el dolor se desvaneció y movió las caderas experimentalmente, haciendo que Jensen gimiera.

-“¿Me puedo mover?”- preguntó Jensen sonando sin aliento.

Jared no podía hablar, así que solo onduló sus caderas de nuevo y estiró la mano hacia atrás para empujar las de Jensen. Comenzó lento, moviendo sus caderas en trazos largos. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran casi a punto; Jared podía sentir el nudo de Jensen apresado al borde de su entrada, eso sólo hizo que se sintiera más caliente, como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Unas cuantas embestidas más y el nudo se deslizó hasta el fondo, atándolos juntos. Hubo un segundo de dolor, antes de que la extra y continua presión sobre la próstata de Jared le empujara sobre el borde, disparando hilos de semen sobre su estómago y pecho, su polla completamente sin tocar.

La sensación de su esposo corriéndose, sin un dedo sobre su polla, fue lo más intenso que Jensen haya sentido y su orgasmo se extendió, desde donde estaban conectados a cada parte de su cuerpo y se sacudió mientras bombeaba su liberación en el interior de Jared.

Después de que ambos recuperaran algún indicio de funciones cerebrales, Jared le preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían anudados.

-“Quince minutos, ¿tal vez? No estoy seguro”

-“Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó la última vez que lo hiciste?”

-“Jared, nunca me he anudado con nadie antes; estaba esperándote”

Jensen le acercó aún más y Jared enredó sus manos y piernas juntas, contento, amado y mirando hacia un futuro más brillante de lo que jamás podría haber soñado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epílogo**

 

 

El miércoles fue otro día ocupado, con la casa llena de actividad. Jensen sacó a Jared después del almuerzo, sólo para mostrarle la valla de privacidad que estaba siendo instalada junto al jacuzzi, haciendo que Jared se sonrojara mientras él reía. Tres veces más, Jared interrumpió a Matt y Jensen hablando en voz baja, luciendo culpables tan pronto como ellos se daban cuenta.

-“¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?”

-“Nada”- ambos respondieron rápidamente al unísono.

Jared se cruzó de brazos- “¿Por qué será que no les creo?”

-“¡Oh! Creo que Ben me está llamando”- dijo Matt abruptamente, mientras prácticamente salía corriendo de la habitación.

Jensen entrecerró los ojos a la espalda de Matt en retirada, antes de volverse hacia Jared avergonzado- “¿Puedo sólo pedirte que confíes en mí? Prometo que lo descubrirás pronto”- dijo.

Jared suspiró y negó con la cabeza con cariño. Era un testimonio de hasta qué punto había llegado Jared, que ni siquiera dudó en decir si- “Pero eso te costará un beso”- respondió y ese era un trato que Jensen estaba más que feliz de aceptar.

El jueves fue más de lo mismo, pero era obvio que las cosas se terminarían pronto. Era agradable tener a tantas personas trabajando para conseguir que las cosas estén listas rápidamente, pero Jared se alegraría cuando todos estuvieran fuera de la casa.

Eran cerca de las tres cuando Matt vino a buscarlo- “Ty irá al palacio por un rato y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir con él, empacar tus artículos de arte y asegurarnos de que no se queda nada más.

-“Claro, eso es una buena idea”

No le tomó mucho tiempo empacar el estudio y revisar las habitaciones; Jared estaba listo para irse casi a las cinco, pero Matt no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Mientras lo buscaba se encontró con la Reina, quien le invitó a tomar algo con ella en el patio.

Les sirvieron té helado y galletas, Jared trataba de ocultar sus nervios mientras la Reina le preguntaba sobre cuánto le había gustado Grenwald, y los cambios que estaban haciendo. Pronto, Jared estaba perdido en las historias sobre Jensen de niño, que la Reina estaba contándole.

-“Su Majestad, disculpe mi intromisión, pero debemos ponernos en camino o llegaremos tarde a su velada”

-“Gracias, Marcus, estaré ahí”- dijo antes de volverse hacia Jared- “Siento dejarte así, querido; no me di cuenta que se había hecho tan tarde”

-“Gracias por invitarme, señora”

-“Mallory, Jared”- ella le sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos después cuando Matt apareció- “¿Listo para regresar?”

-“Si, ¿dónde has estado?”

-“Oh, por ahí. Ben me pidió que me encargara de algunas diligencias. No pensé que me tomarían tanto tiempo”

-“¿Dónde está Ty?”

-“Jensen le llamó hace un rato; uno de los otros conductores no llevará de vuelta”

Eran casi las siete cuando se detuvieron en Grenwald y el estómago de Jared estaba gruñendo. Se dirigieron a la cocina, Jared se sorprendió cuando no se toparon con nadie en el camino y encontraron a cocina vacía.

-“¿Dónde está todo el mundo?”

Matt se rió un poco histérico- “No lo sé, hombre. ¿Afuera, quizás?”

Jared inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza, estudiando a Matt- “¿Estás bien?”- le preguntó.

-“¿Qué? Si, ¿qué?”

-“Claro”- dijo Jared, alargando la palabra.

-“Vamos a revisar afuera, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Matt, pasando a un lado de Jared y caminando apresuradamente hacia el patio.

Jared negó con la cabeza mientras le seguía. Tal vez Matt necesitaba vacaciones.

Lo que sucedió después fue casi demasiado para que Jared comprendiera; parecía que estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Al salir, había un grupo de personas esperándoles, rodeados por globos azules y serpentinas de colores. Matt fue rápidamente a lado de Ben, dejando a Jared solo mientras todos gritaban- “¡Sorpresa!”

Jared miró confundido a su alrededor antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Jensen, quien estaba sonriendo tanto que Jared pensó que debía dolerle.

Jensen se adelantó y tomó el rostro de Jared entre sus manos- “Feliz cumpleaños, cariño”

-“¿Qué?”

Jared miró a su alrededor de nuevo, contemplando la escena una vez más, notando la pila de regalos junto a un pastel y la gran pancarta que decía ‘¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jared!’

-“¿Se te olvido, no?”

Jared miró de nuevo a Jensen y asintió- “Yo— no puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¡Ah! ¿Es por eso que tú y Matt estaban tan raros?”

-“Tal vez”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa- “Vamos, hay alguien aquí que se ha estado muriendo por verte.

Jensen llevó a Jared hasta un pequeño grupo de personas, Jared aceptó los abrazos y felicitaciones del Rey y la Reina, de Patrick, Ben, Ty y algunos amigos de Jensen, antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo de Gemma. Jensen guío hacia él a un chico rubio y delgado que le resultaba familiar.

-“Hey JT, feliz cumpleaños”

-“¿Sean?”- preguntó Jared con incredulidad.

-“Si”

Jensen podía ver la mente de Jared corriendo a mil, inseguro de cómo reaccionar, y justo cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, Sean agarró a Jared y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-“Es tan bueno verte, JT, no tienes ni idea”

Jared se había paralizado con el contacto inicial, pero se relajó ante las palabras de Sean y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Sean alejó a Jared, sujetándole con los brazos extendidos y mirándole de arriba abajo- “Lo siento tanto, Jared. Los chicos y yo no esforzamos tanto por verte, pero tus padres no nos dejaron. Ellos no nos decían nada y…”- se interrumpió, claramente luchando contra las lágrimas.

-“Yo… no tenía idea”- susurró Jared, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro- “Pero, ¿cómo…?”

-“Tu esposo, el um, el Príncipe me llamó para que nos reuniéramos hace unos días y me pidió que viniera a tu fiesta”

Jared se volvió hacia Jensen- “No puedo creer que hicieras esto por mi”- susurró.

Justo en ese momento, Patrick gritó- “Suficiente con la emotiva reunión por ahí. ¡Tienes invitados hambrientos!”

-“¡Patrick!”- le regañó la Reina, pero estaba sonriendo.

-“Vamos, el cumpleañero come primero”- dijo Jensen- “Te prometo que ustedes dos tendrán un montón de tiempo para ponerse al día luego”- añadió en voz baja.

Comieron hamburguesas, ensalada y papas fritas; cuando terminaron, todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Jared sopló las velas.

-“¿Qué deseaste?”- susurró Jensen en su oído.

-“Nada. No puedo pensar en nada más que pudiera desear”

-“¿Ni siquiera una cosa?”

-“No. Tengo más de lo que alguna vez soñé”

-“Ya veremos”- dijo Jensen misteriosamente.

Después del pastel vinieron los regalos, más de los que Jared haya recibido alguna vez para un cumpleaños, incluso cuando era pequeño. Gemma le dio un libro de recetas hecho a mano y un sencillo mandil azul marino. El Rey y la Reina le regalaron un reloj que parecía demasiado caro para usar. Patrick le dio una tarjeta de regalo de una sex shop local, lo que hizo que Jared se sonrojara, mientras Patrick reía y Jensen negaba con la cabeza. Hubo libros, artículos de dibujo, ropa y un boleto para un simposio de jardinería en un vivero local.

Por último, el único regalo que quedaba era el de Jensen- “Espera un segundo, ¿está bien? Tengo que ir adentro a buscar tu regalo. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Matt?”

Jensen le pidió antes de darse la vuelta- “Mantén los ojos cerrados, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared asintió y obedientemente cerró los ojos. Escuchó que las puertas se abrieron cuando Jensen y Matt desaparecieron en el interior, después el clic al abrirse de nuevo, seguido por unos pasos y un repiqueteo. Jared saltó sorprendido cuando sintió algo húmedo dar un empujoncito contra sus manos, y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente con sorpresa.

Había un perro mirando hacia él, con un gran moño rojo alrededor de su cuello. Jensen estaba sujetando su correa y Matt bajó una caja llena de cosas para perros.

Jared abrió más los ojos y estiró la mano para rozar la cabeza del perro- “¿Jensen?”

-“¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Te gusta?”

-“¡Si! ¿De verdad es mía?”

-“Si. Su nombre es Hazel, tiene poco menos de un año”

-“¿La rescataste?”- dijo Jared, mientras se agachaba para recoger al perro. Parecía que estaba un poco baja de peso y pensó que tenía unas treinta libras. Tenía pelaje corto y negro, con manchas marrones en sus patas, orejas caídas y una cola que curvaba sobre su espalda.

-“Si, es del refugio de la ciudad. La encontraron hace unos meses corriendo por el centro. Dijeron que, obviamente, había estado por su cuenta desde que era un cachorro, pero sus exámenes salieron bien, esta vacunada y aumentando de peso”

-“Es perfecta; muchas gracias”

-“Tan pronto como la vi, supe que ella te necesitaba. Me dijeron que es más difícil que adopten perros negros y como se hacía mayor, sus posibilidades se volvieron más bajas”

Hazel se removió para escapar de sus brazos y caminó alrededor del patio, olfateando a todo el mundo y disfrutando de la atención.

Jensen puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jared y lo atrajo hacia sí, Jared se apoyó en su abrazo. Se levantaría para hablar con Sean pronto, le preguntaría a Gemma como estaba y le agradecería a Matt por ayudar con la fiesta; pero justo ahora, estaba contento siendo abrazado por su esposo, observando a su nuevo cachorro presentarse a su nueva familia, a la nueva familia de _él_.

Había pensado que su cumpleaños número 18 marcaría el principio del fin para él. En cambio, había marcado el comienzo de lo que estaba seguro iba a resultar se una vida increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
